


Ci credi

by gnocky6037



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Family Drama, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 49,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnocky6037/pseuds/gnocky6037
Summary: Ambientata alla fine di The Closer. Tutto stava procedendo bene, quando il capitano Raydor fa una scoperta, che le cambierà la vita.
Relationships: Andy Flynn/Louie Provenza, Andy Flynn/Sharon Raydor, Sharon Raydor - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Capitolo 1

**Cap.1**

_Questa fiction è dedicata a Jacilenems, l'idea della storia è sua e qualche particolare suggerito per renderla divertente e piacevole._

Il tenente Andy Flynn la guardò, fissandola da capo a piedi, era tremendamente sexy in quel completo scuro e la camicetta bianca scollata davanti, che faceva intravedere un reggiseno di pizzo. E quei tacchi, wow, erano mozzafiato! Come le gambe! Flynn continuava a fissarla, l'aveva squadrata da capo a piedi, da quando era entrata nel suo ufficio: che dolce visione!

"Tenente vuole entrare nel mio ufficio, oppure vuole rimanere seduto a fare anticamera?!" Disse il capitano Sharon Raydor in tono risoluto.

Il tenente Flynn si svegliò dal suo sogno ad occhi aperti e balbettando qualcosa, si alzò e entrò nell'ufficio. C'era tutto di lei: il profumo, l'eleganza, la grinta, ogni particolare parlava di lei. Flynn era estasiato da tutta quell'atmosfera che lo circondava, il capitano Raydor fece un lieve colpo di tosse per attirare l'attenzione, ma Flynn era talmente imbambolato ad osservare tutto quanto, che non si rese conto che lei lo stava fissando.

"Tenente Flynn!" Disse alzando un poco la voce. Il capitano Raydor fissò il tenente più elegante del dipartimento, con due occhi che non sapevano se rimproverarlo o continuare a guardare il suo completo grigio chiaro e le sue bretelle viola, abbinate alla cravatta. Era uno schianto!

"Sì, signora!" Disse strizzando gli occhi, come svegliandosi da un sonno profondo.

"Posso avere la sua attenzione, oppure vuole rimirare il mio ufficio per il resto della giornata?"

"Notavo la sua eleganza capitano Raydor." Mormorò lui abbassando lo sguardo.

"I complimenti li tenga pure per le ragazze disinibite che frequenta!" Disse in tono risoluto.

"Allora tenente Flynn mi può spiegare, perché oggi è nel mio ufficio?" Chiese il capitano Raydor fissandolo con due occhi verde giada da trafiggere il cuore di ogni uomo.

Il tenente Flynn alzò lo sguardo, aveva occhi da cucciolo smarrito, non capiva cosa volesse dire, si inumidì le labbra, tossì e balbettò qualcosa.

"Era una domanda retorica tenente!" Disse sfogliando una cartelletta con dentro dei documenti. "Il capo Johnson la manda qui, perché ha preso a pugni un sospettato, giusto?" Continuò lei, sfogliando ancora la cartelletta.

"Sì." Abbassò ancora lo sguardo, era rammaricato, non era riuscito a contenere la rabbia. Silenzio.

"Mi spieghi il perché, mi spieghi le sue ragioni tenente, perché vorrei capire perché un tenente della Crimini Maggiori, professionale e preparato come lei, si perde per questi atti, che sono segno di stupidità." Disse il capitano togliendosi gli occhiali e fissandolo negli occhi. Silenzio. Flynn rimase con lo sguardo basso, sentiva quegli occhi favolosi su di lui, ogni tanto alzava lo sguardo e incrociava due occhi pieni di rimprovero.

"Questa non è una domanda retorica tenente, quindi attendo una risposta."

"Ah. Ok, sono stato stupido. Però quell'uomo ha trattato il capo Johnson senza rispetto e sentivo che stava per aggredirla, sono intervenuto solo per questo." Disse a bassa voce.

"Va bene. Leggo qui, che lei è intervenuto per tempo, ma quando il sospettato era a terra, immobile, lo ha colpito due volte, stava per rompergli il naso. Era necessaria quella reazione?" Chiese stupita.

"Se vuoi proteggere chi rispetti, allora era un'azione necessaria, capitano Raydor. Non mi aspetto che capisca, però quando il mio capo si trova in pericolo ho reagito d'impulso e quel bastardo doveva capire cosa non avrebbe mai dovuto fare: toccare una donna." Il tenente Flynn rispose accoratamente, guardandola fissa negli occhi.

"Capisco, resta di fatto che il sospettato, ha presentato denuncia contro il capo Johnson, contro di lei, tenente Flynn e contro il Dipartimento di Polizia, chiedendo un risarcimento. Quindi come la mettiamo?" Piegò la testa di lato e rimase fissa a guardarlo, doveva ammettere che il tenente Flynn aveva un certo fascino.

"Ma capitano io …"

Lei mosse una mano per fermarlo "Ok, tenente. Comprendo le sue intenzioni e apprezzo che abbia voluto difendere il diretto superiore da un'aggressione, però la prossima volta potrebbe cercare di non esagerare, perché ci sono in ballo parecchi soldi." Disse conciliante. "Faremo in questo modo: seguirà il corso per il controllo della rabbia e avrà una sospensione di due giorni senza paga. Farà lavoro di scrivania per una settimana e dopo potrà tornare operativo. Può andare." Chiuse la cartelletta e terminò di compilare una serie di moduli.

Il tenente Flynn si alzò, era esterrefatto, pensava di non aver capito bene: "Aspetti capitano. Capisce le mie intenzioni, però mi punisce in questo modo, non è giusto!" Disse alzando il tono della voce.

"Calma tenente, calma." Disse alzando lo sguardo e fissandolo negli occhi "Io la capisco. Però voglio anche che lei comprenda che la prossima volta, non andrà così di lusso. Riuscirò a far ritirare la denuncia e a trovare un accordo con il sospettato, ma deve imparare a trattenersi. Sono stata chiara!" Disse in tono autorevole che non ammetteva replica. Silenzio.

Il tenente Flynn abbassò lo sguardo, si avviò verso l'uscita, aprì la porta e disse: "E' stata molto chiara capitano, molto chiara."

Uscì e tornò alla Crimini Maggiori per prendere le sue cose e tornare a casa.

Erano passate due settimane, Flynn stava terminando il turno, era al lavoro di scrivania da una settimana e Provenza non aveva smesso un momento di prenderlo in giro, per il lavoro da scimmia, come chiamava il lavoro da scrivania.

Flynn aveva ripensato a quella donna, era sexy da morire. Sperava di poterla vedere in un contesto diverso, fuori dal lavoro, ma era una donna molto diversa dalle altre. Era la figlia del noto procuratore del tribunale di L.A.: Michael O'Dwyer. Un uomo molto potente e ricco, conosceva quasi tutti i capitani del Dipartimento di Polizia, era amico del sindaco e di tutto il meglio della L.A.

Sua figlia Sharon avrebbe dovuto scegliere la carriera da avvocato, invece aveva scelto quella del poliziotto e si era sposata un noto avvocato rampante: Jackson Raydor.

Al dipartimento tutti lo conoscevano e lo odiavano, era un vero stronzo! Flynn lo aveva incontrato qualche volta insieme a Provenza e i due si erano stuzzicati, tra loro non scorreva buon sangue a causa di un vecchio caso, che Raydor aveva girato a suo favore e Provenza non lo aveva apprezzato.

Il capitano Sharon Raydor frequentava il meglio della L.A. altolocata, spesso era a feste private, circoli, serate di beneficenza. Molti si erano avvicinati a lei, soprattutto ora che non viveva più con suo marito Jackson Raydor e molti si erano fatti avanti. Senza dubbio era un buon partito, ma suo padre era un falco, teneva parecchio a sua figlia e non era un uomo facile.

Flynn spesso vedeva il capitano Raydor sulle scene del crimine, che implicavano il FID, con il trench nero, dava ordini ai suoi uomini, che correvano da tutte le parti. Quando arrivava lei, tutti cominciavano ad innervosirsi, la divisione FID del dipartimento non era la più amata dai poliziotti. Il FID indagava su tutto e tutti e poteva rovinare la carriera di un poliziotto.

Il capitano Raydor nelle sue ultime indagini aveva trovato alcuni poliziotti corrotti, che avevano infangato il buon nome del Dipartimento: erano stati accusati e processati e condannati.

Tutti temevano e rispettavano il FID, Flynn spesso era finito nel suo ufficio, come quando era a scuola e la sua maestra, la signorina Foley, lo spediva dal preside per la sua intemperanza e vivacità. Da ogni indagine Flynn ne era sempre uscito pulito e scagionato da qualsiasi accusa, anche se il suo file personale, diventava sempre più alto. Più volte aveva cercato di parlare con il capitano Raydor, ma sul lavoro era inarrivabile e professionale.

Ogni volta che finiva al FID, cercava di parlare, ma tutte le volte le parole si bloccavano, cosa davvero strana per lui, perchè era noto nel Dipartimento per essere uno sciupafemmine.

Continua …


	2. Capitolo 2

**Cap.2**

Il tenente Flynn poteva solo sognare di Sharon Raydor: era fuori dalla sua portata, era qualcosa di inarriabile. Provenza non la sopportava e neanche il capo Johnson, però tutti ammettevano che nel suo lavoro era la migliore. Il capitano Raydor, da quando aveva preso in comando il FID, lo aveva riformato, rendendolo temuto e ambito dai più rampanti poliziotti, che volevano far carriera. Aveva lavorato duramente per ottenere quella posizione e aveva la fama di essere un ottimo poliziotto. Ai piani alti piaceva, soprattutto piaceva avere la compiacenza di suo padre, che in città conosceva tutti gli uomini più potenti e importanti.

Flynn riprese il lavoro operativo e per mesi non si presentò più al FID, si comportò in maniera impeccabile e professionale. Aveva contribuito a risolvere molti casi, alcuni dei quali parecchio difficili.

Il capo Johnson, dopo che Flynn si era dimostrato cruciale per chiudere un caso, che implicava la figlia di un noto avvocato di L.A., lo aveva invitato ad una serata di raccolta fondi per il Dipartimento, perché ai piani alti volevano conoscere l’artefice della chiusura di un caso così delicato.

Così il tenente Flynn partecipò, per la prima volta in vita sua, ad una serata mondana, c’era tutto il meglio di L.A. Aveva stretto mani ed elargito sorrisi a tante persone che premevano per conoscerlo. Flynn non capiva tutta quell’attenzione, in fondo aveva fatto il suo lavoro, solo che aveva salvato la figlia di un noto avvocato, quindi adesso era diventato famoso. Tra le tante persone presenti alla serata di raccolta fondi, intravide un volto conosciuto: Sharon Raydor!

Quella sera al ricevimento era arrivata accompagnata da un uomo ben vestito, guidava una ferrari nera. Lei era splendida nel suo tubino nero e i tacchi da urlo. Una collana di perle cingeva il collo e lo sguardo illuminava tutta la serata. Era semplicemente stupenda!

Adesso che la rivedeva in quella serata di beneficenza, a guardarla, ne gustava tutta la bellezza e il fascino. Si avvicinò con fare indifferente, sapeva che non si sarebbe mai ricordata di lui, un anonimo tenete di polizia, uno dei tanti che si presentava nel suo ufficio perché si era comportato male. Si avvicinò e appena Sharon lo vide, disse: “Tenente Andrew Flynn, che piacere!”

Sorrise in quel modo raggiante, che lui sentì le gambe cedere, il cuore iniziò a battere a mille e il bicchiere che aveva in mano, cominciò a tremare.

“Si ricorda di me? Sono il capitano Sharon Raydor. Che piacere incontrarla stasera, non avrei mai immaginato di incontrarla a questo tipo di evento.” Disse sfoggiando un sorriso mozzafiato.

“Capitano Raydor ... Il piacere è mio ...” Farfugliò Flynn cercando di riprendersi dallo shock iniziale e facendo il bacia mano. Lei fu sorpresa piacevolmente, era elegante, sorridente e affascinante come sempre. Lo sguardo sexy l’aveva colpita e soprattutto lui emanava sesso da tutti i pori della pelle. La sua acqua di colonia era un richiamo, un afrodisiaco che faceva cadere ai suoi piedi tutte le donne. Infatti, era nota nel Dipartimento, la sua fama di sciupa femmine.

Il capitano Raydor rimase a guardarlo, bello, nel suo completo grigio perla, con bretelle e cravatta abbinate e gemelli sui polsini, come quella sera al FID: un uomo di rara eleganza. Sorrise e lui rispose al sorriso. Tutto quello che c’era intorno a loro, adesso non c’era più, tutte le persone, la musica, l’atmosfera festosa, tutto era sparito, c’erano solo loro, in un’aurea di attrazione e bellezza.

“Posso offrirle da bere?” Chiese Flynn titubante, indicando la sala.

“Preferirei un posto meno affollato, ti dispiace se ci diamo del tu, non siamo al lavoro. Andy, perché non andiamo a fare un due passi?” Propose lei sorridendo.

“Non aspettavo altro, Sharon.” Disse a accompagnandola nel grande giardino, che si affacciava dal palazzo delle cerimonie. Passeggiarono tra le luci soffuse, la musica adesso era solo un sottofondo piacevole, le persone e il chiacchiericcio, solo il ricordo di una folla anonima.

“Ti sei ricordato di me?” Chiese Sharon.

“Come non potrei, sei bellissima. Anzi stasera sei qualcosa di inarrivabile.” Disse Andy ammiccando.

“Uhm … sai come lusingare una donna.” Disse sorridendo compiaciuta.

“Tu sai come attrarre un uomo.” Rispose abbassando la testa e guardandola di lato.

Camminando Sharon sfiorò le dita di Andy e sentì un brivido. Andy prese prima le dita e poi la mano, una stretta virile, ma non troppo stretta. Lei si avvicinò e si attaccò al braccio. Arrivarono vicino ad un laghetto artificiale, le luci erano soffuse, la luna piena li guardava facendosi illuminare dalla luce che emanavano.

C’era una grande attrazione sessuale, una chimica era scattata fin dalla prima volta che si erano visti al FID. Le altre volte Flynn l’aveva vista sulla scena del crimine con il suo trench nero, aveva fantasticato più volte su di lei: era un sogno proibito!

Sharon si girò e lo fissò negli occhi, due occhi verdi giada, belli da morire. Andy sorrise, era nervoso, era strano, in genere sapeva come attrarre una donna, come condurre il gioco della seduzione, ma questa volta, sembrava che lui fosse attratto dal polline del fiore del capitano Raydor.

“Sei bellissima Sharon …” Mormorò senza fiato, mentre le spostava una ciocca ribelle.

“Anche tu mi piaci e mi sto chiedendo …” Disse con fare sensuale e si avvicinò, lui l’abbracciò, erano vicino l’uno all’altro. Flynn non aveva il coraggio di baciarla, di fare il primo passo, sembrava come immobilizzato. La contemplava e aveva quasi paura di toccarla. La pelle bianca avorio, i capelli così mossi e ribelli, le labbra carnose e sensuali lo volevano, lei lo voleva, lo sentiva!

“Mi sto chiedendo quando mi bacerai tenente …” Disse Sharon con voce piena di desiderio.

“… Posso baciarti!?” Chiese sbalordito.

“Andy, non sto aspettando altro.” Sorrise e si avvicinò, Andy l’avvolse in un abbraccio e spinse la nuca verso di lui. Il sapore di lei era inebriante, le labbra, la lingua, si incontrarono e danzarono felicemente assaporandosi con smania e desiderio. Sharon rispose al suo bacio con altrettanta passione, lo desiderava, lo bramava come l’aria che respirava. Cosa le aveva fatto quell’uomo per attrarla in quel modo?! Quale strano sortilegio aveva fatto? La chimica tra loro era esplosiva, frizzante, smaniosa, esaltante. Rimasero a baciarsi e ad assaporarsi per un po’, finchè furono distratti dai fuochi d’artificio. Si voltarono, sorpresi da una luce improvvisa, i fuochi nel cielo che disegnavano geometrie rapide e luminose. Il buio era tornato e poi ancora altre luci, altri colori, altre geometrie.

“Perché non andiamo in un posto meno affollato.” Propose Sharon, fissandolo negli occhi.

“Ti porterei in capo al mondo, tesoro. Dove vuoi andare?”

“Andiamo a casa tua.” Lo prese per mano e andarono all’ingresso, Andy chiese le chiavi della macchina, certo non era la ferrari con la quale lei era arrivata, però era orgoglioso di essere lui a portarla a casa.

“Scusa se non è come la ferrari con la quale sei arrivata, ma spero che la mia macchina vada bene lo stesso.” Disse Andy un po’ imbarazzato, sapeva di non essere all’altezza del suo ceto sociale.

Sharon sorrise, in quel momento aveva in mente ben altro, non le importava della ferrari o del suo accompagnatore noioso e prevedibile che l’aveva accompagnata a quella serata.

Tornando verso casa, chiacchierarono amabilmente come se si conoscessero da sempre, risero insieme e Andy pensò che non si sarebbe mai aspettato che una serata noiosa, si sarebbe conclusa in quel modo.

Parcheggiò la macchina nel vialetto e l’accompagnò dentro casa. Era una casa normale, semplice, quello che un tenente di polizia poteva permettersi, però era tutta sua. Andy aprì la porta, lei entrò e fu sorpresa di vedere una casa ordinata, pulita e profumata.

“Vuoi bere qualcosa?” Chiese emozionato.

“Cosa mi offri?” Chiese lei con voce sensuale.

“Ti darei tutto il mondo, se potessi.”

“Per stasera mi accontento di te, tenente.” Disse Sharon sorridendo in modo sensuale. Lo invitò con un cenno della testa e Andy l’abbracciò e la baciò con passione. Lei non si tirò indietro e rispose al bacio. Lui la prese in braccio e la portò in camera, dove si amarono per tutta la notte.

TBC


	3. Capitolo 3

**Cap. 3**

Il giorno dopo Andy si svegliò presto e preparò la colazione, aveva apparecchiato per due. Sharon era ancora a letto. Andy non credeva di avere nel suo letto proprio lei, se lo avesse saputo Provenza, sarebbe morto sul colpo! Quella donna! Come la chiamava, quella donna era solo fonte di guai. _E che guai!_ Pensò Andy. _Ora sì che era davvero nei guai! Come era potuto succedere_? Continuava a chiederselo. _Ci credi? Sharon Raydor nel mio letto, ci credi? Ha passato una notte d’amore insieme a me. Ci credi: io e lei._ Sorrise soddisfatto.

Sharon si svegliò e non trovando Andy accanto a lei, si alzò, sentì il profumo della colazione e i rumori delle stoviglie. Prese la camicia di Andy, rimasta a terra la sera prima e l’indossò, lentamente si avvicinò a lui. Era a petto nudo, solo con i boxer, sexy da morire, l’abbracciò da dietro le spalle, mentre lui stava cucinando i pancakes.

“E’ pericoloso prendere un poliziotto alle spalle …” Disse Andy sorridendo, mentre Sharon mordicchiava la spalla.

“Uhm … davvero … ti stavo solo lasciando i segni del mio passaggio …” Disse continuando a mordicchiarlo.

“Credo che tu mi abbia già marcato con i graffi sulla schiena, sono i tuoi, o sbaglio?” Disse ridendo.

“Non mi pare ti sia dispiaciuto …” Rispose con voce sensuale.

Andy spense i fornelli, capì non era più tempo per cucinare, si girò e la baciò “No, non mi è dispiaciuto, Sharon.”

“Capitano Sharon Raydor!” Disse con tono risoluto, fissandolo negli occhi. “Comando io, tenente!”

“Agli ordini, signora!” Disse mettendosi sull’attenti e facendo il saluto. Lei sorrise soddisfatta, inclinò la testa, si mordicchiò il labbro “Non sai quanto ti voglio!” Disse Sharon buttandosi tra le braccia di Andy. La prese in braccio, la portò sul divano dove fecero ancora l’amore.

Dopo aver fatto colazione, Sharon si fece una doccia veloce e si vestì, doveva rientrare a casa per cambiarsi e andare al lavoro.

“Ti posso accompagnare a casa se vuoi?” Chiese Andy.

“Ho già chiamato un taxi. Anche tu ti devi preparare per il lavoro.” Silenzio. “Ehm … Senti Andy.” Disse Sharon in tono serio. “Al lavoro preferirei che tenessimo un atteggiamento professionale e mantenessimo i nostri ranghi.”

“Certo.” Disse Andy prendendo fiato, contento che non lo avesse scaricato solo dopo una notte insieme.

“Magari stasera potremmo vederci … dopo il lavoro, sei libero?” Chiese ammiccando.

“Sono libero. Ci sentiamo dopo il lavoro e decidiamo cosa fare insieme.” Disse con un sorriso felice.

“Mi hai parlato di quel ristorante italiano … che ne dici se cenassimo insieme?” Disse Sharon avvicinandosi pericolosamente a lui.

“Prenoto il mio solito tavolo e non vedo …” Sharon lo baciò ancora, senza fargli finire la frase. Approfondì il bacio e scappò via, altrimenti al lavoro non sarebbe mai arrivato nessuno dei due.

Andy la guardò andare via con il taxi, sorrise soddisfatto, quella donna era travolgente! Cosa era scattato tra loro, non riusciva ancora a capirlo. _Ci Credi?!_ Continuava a ripetersi, sorridendo soddisfatto. Si preparò e andò al lavoro felice.

/

“Come è andata la serata di beneficenza?” Chiese curioso Provenza.

“Noiosa.” Rispose Flynn con noncuranza.

A fine della giornata, il capo Johnson mandò tutta la squadra a casa e alla spicciolata ognuno andò via. Provenza propose a Flynn di andare a bere qualcosa insieme, ma lui declinò l’invito, dicendo che sarebbe andato ai suoi incontri AA. Salutò tutti quanti e andò al parcheggio, verso la macchina. La vide da lontano e sorrise, Sharon era appoggiata alla sua macchina, avvolta nel suo trench nero, tacchi neri, uno schianto di donna e stava aspettando proprio lui! _Ci Credi?!_ Continuava a ripetersi.

Sharon lo vide e sorrise.

“E’ molto che mi aspetti?” Chiese Andy gentilmente.

“Un po’. Andiamo a mangiare? Ho una gran fame!” Propose Sharon.

“Andiamo allora!”

Salirono entrambi in macchina e andarono Da Giacomo, il ristorante italiano preferito di Andy. Aveva prenotato un tavolo appartato e aveva fatto trovare al tavolo un mazzo di rose rosse per Sharon. Lei si stupì, Andy era una continua sorpresa, sapeva come trattare una donna e farla sentire unica.

/

Il giorno dopo, nel tardo pomeriggio, dopo il lavoro Sharon entrò a casa, nello studio da suo padre, sapeva di cosa voleva parlare con lei. L’argomento era chiaro: la relazione con Jack. Suo padre aveva notato che la sera prima, alla serata di beneficenza, si era presentata con un accompagnatore ed era andata via con un altro uomo. Ma suo padre ora desiderava solo che sua figlia riprendesse il rapporto con il marito: Jack.

La stava aspettando seduto alla scrivania, appena Sharon era entrata, le era andato incontro e l’aveva abbracciata calorosamente. Sharon sapeva che suo padre le stava lisciando il pelo per scagliare la sua opinione, ovviamente negativa, nei confronti dello sconosciuto con il quale era andata via. All’inizio suo padre le chiese del lavoro, dei nipoti, giusto per tastare il terreno. Sharon conosceva bene questa tattica di suo padre, sapeva che stava girando intorno al discorso, solo per poterci arrivare a modo suo.

Infatti ci arrivò chiedendo notizie di Jack. Lei fece un ghigno di rassegnazione, sapeva che suo padre voleva che tornasse con Jack, perché era un brillante avvocato e un uomo ambizioso.

Sharon disse che Jack era un profondo egoista, l’aveva tradita con più donne e non si faceva vedere a casa da molto tempo, ormai erano separati e il loro matrimonio era una farsa. Suo padre non voleva mollare la presa. Continuò ad elogiare Jack, il suo operato e che in fondo qualche scappatella era anche ammissibile, perché ogni uomo ha delle esigenze e la donna non deve fare altro, che accettare questo dato di fatto.

Solo perché era suo padre a parlare in quel modo, Sharon non aveva detto niente, aveva accennato solo un sorriso sconsolato per un pensiero sessista e maschilista, che suo padre sposava come verità assoluta. Suo padre continuò ancora a parlare di Jack e dell’indissolubilità del matrimonio e del fatto che lei era una cattolica praticante, ammettendo il fallimento del suo matrimonio, non poteva che dare vergogna alla sua famiglia.

“Non sono affari tuoi papà, stanne fuori. Te l’avevo già detto, la mia vita non è affar tuo!”

“Ti sbagli mia cara, sono affari miei. Il buon nome della famiglia, il decoro e tutto ciò che noi rappresentiamo, viene messo in ridicolo da questo gesto avventato.”

“Papà sono più di cinque anni che non dormo con Jack e che lui non viene a trovare la sua famiglia. Chiederò il divorzio, fattene una ragione!”

“Sai che non sono d’accordo, parlerò con Jack e vedrai che le cose si rimetteranno a posto.”

“Abbiamo affrontato questo discorso troppe volte, non vuoi capire. Io e Jack non siamo più nulla, lui è solo il padre dei miei figli.”

“Non ti riconosco più Sharon, che fine ha fatto la mia bambina?” Chiese suo padre come sconsolato e aprendo le braccia in segno di resa.

“Smettila papà! Sono cresciuta e sono grande abbastanza per prendermi le responsabilità delle mie scelte, quindi chiudiamo questo discorso.” Rispose Sharon scocciata, suo padre non voleva capire.

“Va bene, la chiudiamo qui.”

“Discorso chiuso, papà. Adesso è meglio che vada.”

“Quando conoscerò il tuo nuovo boyfriend?” Disse con un sorriso malcelato.

“Al momento opportuno lo conoscerai. Ti saluto.” Prese la porta e uscì.

Il procuratore Michael O’Dwyer rimase a guardare sua figlia andar via, era contrariato, non era riuscito a convincerla. Doveva sapere con chi aveva a che fare. Chiamò il suo collaboratore, Jason e gli chiese di scoprire tutto quello che poteva sul tenente Andrew Flynn del dipartimento di Polizia di L.A. e voleva anche il suo fascicolo personale. Jason annuì e cominciò a svolgere le ricerche.

Intanto Sharon era tornata a casa, la conversazione con suo padre l’aveva messa di pessimo umore e aveva il presentimento che la cosa non sarebbe finita lì, perché conosceva bene suo padre. Cercò di cacciare via la tristezza e chiamò Andy, per sentire la sua voce e sperare di poterlo vedere.

TBC


	4. capitolo 4

Quando Andy vide la chiamata di Sharon, rispose subito, non se l’aspettava, era sorpreso. Sharon aveva detto che aveva degli affari di famiglia da sbrigare per quella sera e lui non aveva insistito nel conoscere i dettagli.

“Come stai tesoro, tutto bene? Hai una voce strana …” Chiese Andy preoccupato. Sharon rispose che andava tutto bene, una giornata difficile e voleva trascorrere una serata tranquilla, insieme a lui. Andarono a mangiare qualcosa insieme e Andy la portò al cinema. Sharon scelse un film romantico e Andy rimase sorpreso nel vedere il duro capitano Raydor commuoversi guardando un film d’amore.

Più uscivano insieme, più Andy scopriva una Sharon inedita, nuova, sorprendente. Era completamente diversa da come si presentava al lavoro. Certo sul lavoro era più che professionale, per arrivare a quella posizione, aveva dovuto dimostrare di essere brava più dei suoi colleghi maschi e non far vedere i suoi punti deboli. Adesso capiva perché voleva mantenere le distanze al lavoro, non amava i pettegolezzi e soprattutto non amava avere intorno uomini, che volevano la sua amicizia solo per avere la compiacenza di suo padre. Così Sharon aveva eretto un muro di professionalità, regole, disciplina. Era temuta, ma anche rispettata, i suoi uomini la stimavano, perché per loro non si tirava indietro, anzi, era in prima linea, sempre, era un vero capo!

Sharon era stupita dal tenente Flynn, non avrebbe mai pensato che fosse un uomo pieno di sorprese, divertente, amabile. Tutta la rabbia che aveva visto sul lavoro uscire dai pori della sua pelle, sembrava svanire nel momento in cui erano insieme. Diventava l’uomo più dolce e romantico che avesse mai conosciuto, amante della buona cucina, del sano vivere e apprezzava le piccole cose. Era sorpresa da un Andy Flynn nuovo, inedito e voleva conoscerlo sempre di più. Aveva letto tutto il suo fascicolo, conosceva la vita professionale e parte della vita privata. Sapeva che era un ex alcolizzato, separato, che vedeva i figli regolarmente due volte a settimana, facendo i salti mortali pur di non perdere il rapporto che aveva con loro. Andava regolarmente agli incontri AA e il suo sponsor Paul, era uno dei suoi migliori amici insieme a Provenza, con il quale lavorava da anni.

Sharon sapeva che suo padre non avrebbe mai approvato una relazione con Andy e che avrebbe fatto di tutto per metterlo in difficoltà, doveva parlare con lui di questa possibilità. Una sera decise di portarlo a casa sua, finora erano stati solo a casa di Andy e adesso Sharon si sentiva pronta, era come farlo entrare seriamente nella sua vita, stavano per passare ad un livello superiore della loro relazione. Fare l’amore nel suo letto, era come prendere un impegno più serio, non era più la voglia di un momento, il desiderio di una sera o l’incontro fugace con un uomo attraente. Dopo la separazione con Jack e i suoi figli lontani per l’università, Sharon aveva deciso di prendersi una casa più piccola, una camera per lei e una per quando Ricky ed Emily erano di passaggio a L.A.

Suo padre non era d’accordo, voleva una casa degna di questo nome, aveva detto, non un appartamento in un condominio di estranei, ma Sharon non lo aveva ascoltato e aveva affittato un appartamentino, all’ultimo piano, con un balcone che dava sulla città, dove la sera poteva vedere le luci della notte.

Quando Andy entrò per la prima volta in casa di Sharon, ammirò una casa che parlava di lei: elegante, fine, profumata, ordinata. Sharon lasciò il trench sull’attaccapanni, mise borsa distintivo e pistola su una grande mensola all’ingresso e si tolse le scarpe con i tacchi. Entrò subito in una cucina a vista, con bancone, si vedeva che non mangiava spesso a casa, non c’era un tavolo per mangiare, solo due sgabelli al bancone.

“Ti prendo da bere Andy …” Disse Sharon, sparendo dietro un frigorifero enorme e tirando fuori una bottiglia di vino rosso e una soda. “Ho bisogno di un po’ di vino, se non ti dispiace.”

“Non c’è problema.” Disse sorridendo.

“Ecco la tua soda.” Disse Sharon porgendogli un bicchiere e versando il vino in un calice.

“Non sei una donna da soda.”

“Infatti quella è per te, ne ho comprate un paio, sai volevo portarti a casa mia già da un po’, ma non c’è stata la giusta occasione.”

Andy prese la soda e la guardò sorseggiare il vino, era bellissima. “Adesso il momento è quello opportuno?” Chiese sorridendo.

“Adesso sì. Mi hai sorpreso tenente, mi piaci sempre di più.” Disse Sharon appoggiando sul bancone il calice di vino.

“Uhm … Sembra una cosa seria, capitano.” Sussurrò lui.

“Forse.”

“Vuoi farmi fare il giro della casa?” Disse con fare sensuale, appoggiando il bicchiere sul bancone.

“Che zona della casa vuoi vedere, tenente …” Si avvicinò, gli mise le braccia intorno al collo.

Andy la fece sedere sul bancone, lei non lo lasciò, spinse la testa di Andy tra i suoi seni e cominciò a scompigliare i capelli sale e pepe. Andy era in apnea, in mezzo ai due morbidi seni, respirò il suo profumo, stava per arrivare in paradiso. Iniziò a slacciare la camicetta, l’aprì e vide il reggiseno di pizzo nero. Che splendida visione!

Sharon gli tirò indietro il capo, per i capelli e lo baciò, lasciandolo senza fiato. Si staccò da lui e disse: “Vorrei farti vedere la mia camera tenente, credo che saremo più comodi.” Disse con voce piena di desiderio.

“Agli ordini capitano …” Mormorò, quella donna lo stava facendo impazzire. La fece scendere dal bancone, Sharon lo prese per mano e l’accompagnò in camera. Le luci erano soffuse, un dolce profumo era nell’aria, tutto sapeva di lei. Sharon si sdraiò sul letto e fece un cenno con il capo. Non esitò, Andy si sdraiò accanto a lei, la spogliò delicatamente e gustò ogni parte del suo corpo, percorrendo con la mano il suo profilo, sfiorando la pelle.

Ogni tocco, era un brivido lungo la schiena, quell’uomo l’aveva stregata. Fecero l’amore come se fosse la prima volta e si amarono tutta la notte.

/

Il procuratore Michael O’Dwyer aveva tra le mani una cartelletta con tutte le informazioni sul tenente Andrew Flynn, c’erano delle foto dell’abitazione, dei suoi amici e della sua famiglia. C’era anche una chiavetta usb, con il file del Dipartimento di Polizia.

Cominciò a leggere le informazioni e a cercare di capire con chi avesse a che fare. La lettura si fece interessante quando lesse la parte della dipendenza dall’alcool e del divorzio. Sorrise, forse sapeva come convincere quell’uomo a lasciare sua figlia. Non si spiegava come Sharon potesse essere attratta da un uomo come il tenente Flynn!

Prese il cellulare e digitò il numero di Jack Raydor, parlarono un poco del più e del meno, Jack era a Las Vegas. Il procuratore voleva che tornasse a L.A. sapeva che sua figlia aveva bisogno della presenza di Jack. Discussero un po’, il procuratore disse che poteva prestargli dei soldi per tornare e riprendere a lavorare a L.A. e avrebbe parlato con un amico procuratore che aveva sempre bisogno di avvocati in gamba. Jack rispose che ci avrebbe pensato e che si sarebbero sentiti presto per definire il suo ritorno a L.A.

Il procuratore generale sorrise, il piano per far tornare sua figlia con Jack si era messo in moto, adesso doveva tastare il terreno con il tenente Andrew Flynn. Prese nota dell’indirizzo di casa di quell’uomo, doveva scambiare qualche parola con il poliziotto che aveva fatto credere a sua figlia che potesse donarle la felicità.

TBC...


	5. capitolo 6

Jack tornò dal procuratore O’Dwyer, Sharon lo aveva mandato via e sentiva solo rabbia verso quella donna, che invece avrebbe dovuto dimostrare rispetto per suo marito. Era indispettito dal modo con cui lo aveva trattato, non era tornata con lui, il padre di Sharon avrebbe dovuto insistere di più con la figlia. Però al momento, doveva tenersi buono il procuratore, perché gli aveva trovato un lavoro presso uno degli studi più prestigiosi di L.A. e avrebbe guadagnato bene, doveva solo avere pazienza. Avrebbe guadagnato un po’ di soldi e poi avrebbe deciso cosa fare. Visto che Sharon non lo voleva in casa sua, doveva trovare una sistemazione temporanea per la notte. Aveva ancora qualche amica, che lo avrebbe ospitato per qualche tempo. Così Jack decise di parlare con il procuratore e di prendere tempo.

Quando entrò nello studio, Michael O’Dwyer fu sorpreso di vedere Jack tornare sconfitto, ma sapeva che sua figlia era una donna molto particolare. Fu sorpreso da quanto raccontato da Jack, sua figlia era più testarda di quanto immaginasse. A questo punto avrebbe dovuto intervenire in modo più incisivo e cercare di farla ragionare.

“Mi dispiace signore, ma credo che sua figlia non voglia più sapere nulla di me. Ho cercato di far ragionare Sharon, ma sembra che si sia fatta un’idea sbagliata. Inoltre credo che ci sia qualcun altro nella sua vita, perché ha deciso di chiedere il divorzio.” Disse Jack rassegnato.

“Jack, caro Jack. So che non ti piace perdere, ma lascia che questa volta ti aiuti io. Con donne come la mia Sharon, bisogna muovere le leve giuste. Comunque ricorda che è sempre una donna, cambierà idea, ne sono sicuro, devi solo avere pazienza e stare buono. Hai un posto dove stare?”

“Certo signore. Anzi, la ringrazio per avermi sponsorizzato presso l’ufficio del procuratore, mi hanno chiamato e già domani mi presenterò da loro per cominciare.”

“Bene Jack. Rimettiti in riga, ti chiamerò per dirti quando ripresentarti da Sharon. Lascia fare a me.” Disse l’uomo sorridendo.

Jack uscì dalla casa del procuratore O’Dwyer e andò da una sua vecchia amica che aveva accettato di ospitarlo qualche giorno. Prima passò nel bar lì vicino, nel quale andava quando era a L.A. e cominciò a bere e a ripensare a quanto accaduto con Sharon e con suo padre. Jack non voleva tornare insieme a Sharon. Era stata fredda, lo aveva insultato e non lo aveva rivoluto nel suo letto. Adesso aveva bisogno di una donna calda per consolarsi, perché non poteva giocare d’azzardo, aveva pochi soldi e doveva fare il bravo ragazzo per meritarsi la fiducia del padre di Sharon. Ma appena avrebbe ripreso la sua posizione e guadagnato un po‘ di soldi, avrebbe dato il ben servito a quella donna, che lo aveva trattato senza rispetto.

/

Erano già tre mesi che Sharon e Andy si frequentavano. Sempre più spesso uscivano insieme, quasi non curanti degli sguardi altrui. Non avevano reso pubblica la loro relazione, lavorando in due dipartimenti diversi, non avevano l’obbligo di comunicare ai loro diretti superiori della loro relazione, così entrambi erano tranquilli.

Avevano trascorso insieme diversi weekend ed erano stati bene insieme. Sharon stava cercando il modo di far digerire a suo padre questa relazione, che si stava dimostrando duratura e diversa da tutte le altre. Andy sembrava l’uomo giusto, Sharon si sentiva felice, stava bene, era serena, non indossava la corazza che aveva al lavoro per non farsi ferire dagli sguardi e dai commenti dei colleghi. Non era simpatica a molte persone, anzi, i veri amici li contava sulle dita di una mano e l’invidia serpeggiava nel Dipartimento, perché molti sostenevano che lei fosse in quella posizione, solo perché figlia del procuratore generale.

In realtà aveva lavorato duramente per ottenere quella posizione e voleva fare ancora carriera. Aveva deciso di chiedere il divorzio da Jack, adesso che i suoi figli erano grandi e presto avrebbero cominciato a lavorare e a farsi una vita propria, anche lei voleva una sua vita privata.

Adesso si sentiva pronta per voltare pagina e cominciare un nuovo capitolo della sua vita: c’era Andy che la faceva sentire unica e desiderata e il suo lavoro la gratificava.

L’intesa con Andy la faceva stare bene, anche se suo padre non approvava la loro relazione e ogni volta era motivo di discussione. Se ci fosse stata sua madre, le cose non sarebbero andate in quel modo. Suo padre, dopo la morte della moglie si era irrigidito, era diventato ancora più intransigente, bigotto e sempre più spesso voleva intromettersi nella vita di sua figlia, per non danneggiare il buon nome della famiglia.

Andy era felice della relazione con Sharon. Lei aveva chiesto di mantenere i ranghi al lavoro, ma spesso trovava il modo di incontrarsi e scambiare qualche fuggevole sguardo o qualche bacio. Era sempre più audace, tanto che una ricerca in archivio richiesta dal capo Johnson, era diventato un incontro romantico. Sharon aveva detto che non c’erano telecamere in archivio, quindi Andy non poteva dire che lei si era approfittata, baciandolo spudoratamente, come lui aveva commentato soddisfatto. Andy era felice dell’audacia di Sharon, dei suoi sguardi, dei cenni e dei mezzi sorrisi. Provenza stava impazzendo, aveva notato il feeling tra loro, ma era solo un sospetto, non aveva le prove o forse non voleva ammettere che i due avessero una relazione.

Andy aveva sempre negato qualsiasi tipo di legame con quella donna, come la chiamava Provenza. Però sapeva che Provenza aveva capito, non era uno stupido e soprattutto era un ottimo detective, eppure sopportava tutto questo, pur di vedere il suo amico felice.

“Stasera ho voglia di mangiare una pizza.” Disse Sharon mentre stavano scendendo ai parcheggi. Andy l’aveva aspettata per terminare la serata insieme.

“Va bene per la pizza.”

“Ho voglia di bere vino, vino bianco!” Propose entusiasta.

“Vino bianco? Ma non sei una patita del vino rosso!?”

“Adoro il vino rosso, ma stasera ho voglia di bere il bianco … uhm … voglio così.” Disse sorridendo.

“Vada bene per il vino bianco, tutto quello che desideri tesoro mio!” Disse abbracciandola a sé.

“Andy … qui ci sono le telecamere …” Disse Sharon staccandosi immediatamente e rimettendo distanza tra loro.

“Certo, scusa.” Si allontanò e tornò ad avere un atteggiamento distaccato. “Senti Sharon, perché non possiamo dire che ci frequentiamo?”

“A chi lo hai detto? Provenza lo sa?” Chiese lei preoccupata.

“No, non lo ho detto a nessuno. Però guarda che sono dei detective … qualcuno sospetta che tra noi ci sia qualcosa di più, di una relazione professionale …”

“Lascia che sia un sospetto. Tu non dire nulla.” Disse puntandogli un dito contro.

“Ok, va bene. Però ti immagini la faccia di Provenza? Ci credi? Gli viene un infarto, ne sono sicuro!” Disse Flynn ridendo.

“Allora se tieni alla salute del tuo amico, non fargli venire l’infarto!” Disse decisa.

“Ok.” Silenzio. “Bè io credevo che …”

“Andy avevamo un accordo! Ricordi?!” Disse lei fissandolo negli occhi.

“Sì, certo. L’accordo.” Silenzio. “Però pensavo che potevamo dire … che ci frequentiamo, ecco, senza scendere nel particolare, un’amicizia. Cioè qualcosa che è più di un’amicizia ... però …”

“Senti Andy, arriverà il momento in cui lo diremo a tutti, ok?!”

Erano arrivati alla macchina, lui aprì la portiera e lei entrò. Andy andò dal lato del guidatore, salì e disse: “Allora stasera pizza?”

“Pizza!” Disse Sharon sorridendo felice.

TBC


	6. Capitolo 7

“Sharon tesoro, stai bene?”

“Sì, grazie. Ho solo un po’ di mal di stomaco, ho mangiato qualcosa che non ho digerito.”

“Chiamo un dottore?”

“Sto bene, sto bene. Adesso mi metto un po’ tranquilla e vedrai che starò meglio.” Disse abbozzando un sorriso.

Andy l’avvolse tra le braccia e le baciò il capo, si misero sul divano e trascorsero una serata tranquilla, guardando la televisione. Sharon però non stava seguendo il film, stava pensando e ripensando a quel malore, a quella nausea che le aveva dato fastidio. Quel malore era diventato, qualcosa di doloroso e aveva vomitato tutta la cena. Erano già un po’ di mattine che si svegliava con quel senso di nausea, ma non ci aveva fatto caso, finchè un pensiero, un sospetto, un’idea le ronzava da giorni in testa e non riusciva a mandarlo via. _No, non poteva essere, non poteva capitare a lei, non poteva essere incinta! Era uno scherzo, aveva 48 anni, non era possibile, cioè, non è che non era possibile, ma era fortemente improbabile. Quante possibilità potevano esserci, che lei potesse rimane incinta di Andy? Ci credi? Dai, era uno scherzo!_ Sorrise tra sé e cacciò via quel pensiero. Dopo un po’ quel pensiero tornò e divenne un tormento, un’angoscia che non le permetteva di stare seduta tranquilla sul divano a guardare la televisione, come se niente fosse. Andy aveva notato il suo turbamento, ma non voleva starle addosso, aveva imparato che doveva darle il suo spazio.

“Stai bene, tesoro? Sei inquieta stasera.” Chiese Andy preoccupato.

“Scusami, sono un po’ stanca, ho anche un po’ di mal di schiena, vorrei andare a riposare, se non ti dispiace.”

“Nessuno problema, tanto il film non è un gran che.” Andy si alzò dal divano e le porse la mano. Sharon sorrise, apprezzava la dolcezza di Andy e quel suo modo di adattarsi a tutto. Andarono a dormire e riposò tra le braccia di Andy e il mattino dopo si svegliò riposata e contenta, non aveva alcuna nausea, forse la sua immaginazione le aveva giocato un brutto scherzo.

Si prepararono e andarono insieme in Centrale, lei al FID e lui alla Crimini Maggiori, si erano ripromessi di rivedersi la sera, dopo il lavoro. La loro relazione non era ufficiale, ma tutti sapevano o almeno sospettavano che tra i due ci fosse più di una semplice relazione professionale.

Quella mattina, quando Sharon arrivò al FID, trovò il capo Pope e il capo Taylor nel suo ufficio e si chiese cosa volessero da lei.

Il capo Pope e il capo Taylor, le chiesero di indagare sulla talpa che c’era alla Crimini Maggiori e di collaborare con l’avvocato Baker, che difendeva il capo Johnson. Sharon doveva difendere il Dipartimento dalla causa milionaria che l’avvocato Goldman voleva intraprendere. Questo compito era affidato solo a lei: doveva indagare su tutti i membri della Crimini Maggiori e fare rapporto direttamente al capo Pope e Taylor. Le chiesero se ci fossero problemi e se la sua presunta relazione con il tenente Flynn fosse un problema. Sharon rispose in tono Darth Raydor, non aveva alcuna relazione con il tenente Flynn, non c’era alcun problema ad indagare sui membri della Crimini Maggiori e avrebbe portato a termine il suo compito, come era solita fare.

Compiaciuti dal suo atteggiamento e dalla risposta, le augurarono una buona giornata e uscirono dall' ufficio. Lei si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, adesso sapeva di essere nei guai, quel nuovo lavoro non sarebbe piaciuto ad Andy. Comunque ci avrebbe pensato più tardi, ora sentiva il suo stomaco in piena rivolta, prese il cestino e vomitò la colazione che aveva fatto con Andy.

Un brivido le corse lungo la schiena, un momento di terrore, di angoscia, quel pensiero che aveva cacciato via, era tornato: _era incinta?!_

Cercò di sistemarsi e andò nel bagno delle donne, si inumidì il viso, aveva sudato freddo, si sciacquò la bocca, cercò di respirare e di calmarsi. Riprese fiato, si risistemò il trucco e tornò nel suo ufficio.

“Tutto bene capitano Raydor?” Chiese il sergente Eliot “E’ molto pallida, signora.”

“Tutto bene, grazie sergente. Abbiamo un nuovo compito.” Chiese al sergente di portare tutte le cartelle personali della Crimini Maggiori. Doveva cominciare il lavoro e soprattutto, doveva trovare il modo di dire ad Andy che avrebbe dovuto indagare anche su di lui.

Questo pensiero l’ossessionava, aveva letto il profilo del tenente Flynn, conosceva il fascicolo, però doveva indagare oltre tutto quello che c’era scritto e questo non le sembrava corretto nei confronti di Andy.

Rimase tutto il giorno a leggere i fascicoli personali e a cercare di impostare il lavoro di investigazione, tanto che non si accorse che la giornata era terminata. Aveva mal di schiena, la sua sedia non era mai stata così scomoda! Non aveva pranzato e adesso era affamata. Mandò un messaggio ad Andy, per sapere se avesse finito di lavorare e scrisse che quella sera voleva stare tranquilla a casa, da sola. Andy rispose che sarebbe andato agli incontri AA e che l’avrebbe chiamata quando sarebbe tornato a casa per darle la buonanotte. Per quella sera era contenta di non vederlo, non sarebbe riuscita a dire ad Andy cosa doveva fare, ma doveva trovare un modo per affrontare il discorso.

La sera seguente e anche quella dopo, trovò altre scuse per non vedere Andy, si erano sentiti solo per telefono e per messaggi. Sharon aveva dato colpa al lavoro e Andy sapeva che il loro lavoro era così, però le aveva detto che aveva voglia di vederla.

Adesso era una settimana che non dormivano più insieme, Andy aveva detto a Sharon che ogni mattina tirava fuori una tazza e apparecchiava anche per lei, così gli sembrava che fossero insieme. Sharon sorrideva pensando a Andy, seduto al tavolo con due tazze davanti, era un romanticone, sotto quella corazza da duro.

A Sharon mancava Andy, mancava la sua presenza, il suo sorriso, i suoi baci, il suo caldo abbraccio … però non poteva dirgli che doveva indagare su di lui e su tutta la squadra! Sapeva che non era giusto, ma non voleva affrontare il discorso con Andy, che si sarebbe sicuramente arrabbiato. Era così stanca e frustrata che in quel momento, no, non sarebbe stata in grado di affrontare una discussione di quel genere.

Sharon aveva paura di scoprire, quello che sospettava da un po’ di tempo. Comprò un paio di test di gravidanza e li usò: entrambi diedero esito positivo! Era sconvolta. Doveva fare degli esami del sangue, per averne la certezza, forse erano dei falsi positivi.

Chiamò il suo medico e disse che aveva bisogno di parlargli, aveva bisogno di fare degli esami del sangue. Prese un appuntamento e due giorni dopo, uscì prima dal lavoro per andare dal dottore. La nausea l’aveva avuta per tutte le mattine precedenti la visita, era ansiosa e preoccupata. Al lavoro cercava di mascherare il suo malessere, ma il sergente Eliot aveva notato che saltava regolarmente il pranzo tutti i giorni e che stava dimagrendo a vista d’occhio. Si era incontrata di sfuggita anche con Andy, avevano bevuto un caffè insieme in sala ristoro, perchè lui aveva insistito tanto, era preoccupato per la sua magrezza e le aveva chiesto di vedersi. Sharon aveva cercato di minimizzare, dava la colpa la lavoro, allo stress.

Andy era preoccupato, aveva cercato di parlarle, ma Sharon si era chiusa a riccio e sapeva che doveva darle il suo tempo. Pensava ci fosse di mezzo Jack, era preoccupato che fosse tornato e le avesse dato fastidio, ma lei disse che Jack era una storia chiusa. Pensava che ci fosse di mezzo suo padre, che le avesse fatto pressione per la loro relazione, ma lei disse di lasciar perdere, avrebbe gestito suo padre e lo rassicurò sulla sua salute e sulla loro relazione.

TBC


	7. capitolo 8

**Cap.8**

“Buongiorno Sharon, vieni accomodati.” Sharon entrò nello studio del dott. Mc Coy. Era il suo medico di famiglia, si conoscevano da una vita. Un uomo dai modi gentili, i capelli erano ormai imbiancati dagli anni. Conosceva tutta la storia di Sharon, l’aveva vista crescere e sapeva che il matrimonio con Jack non era stato felice. La nascita dei figli era stata una parentesi di gioia, in un matrimonio infelice, che Jack non voleva e non sentiva come la sua famiglia. Il dott. Mc Coy aveva aiutato Sharon quando Jack se ne era andato e lei aveva dovuto affrontare la sua famiglia, accettare il fallimento del matrimonio e andare avanti d sola, con i figli. Anche se i soldi non erano un problema, aveva affrontato da sola scelte difficili.

Il dottor Mc Coy era affezionato a Sharon e voleva vederla felice. Le sorrise. “Sharon, ho i risultati degli esami dal sangue che hai fatto l’altro giorno, vorrei parlarne con te.”

“Mi dica la verità.” Disse Sharon con apprensione.

“Credo che tu sappia già di cosa si tratta, vero?” Silenzio. Sharon lo fissò e sospirò, non era questo tipo di conferma in cui sperava.

“Volevo avere una conferma, dottore. I test di gravidanza che ho fatto a casa sono risultati entrambi positivi e dagli indizi che ho, mi portano a dedurre che sono incinta, anche se ho 48 anni.” Disse sconsolata.

“Sempre obiettiva e lineare nei ragionamenti. Comunque ti confermo che sei incinta, nonostante i tuoi anni.”

“Dottore, pensavo che con l’età non potessi più …” La voce tradiva un lieve tremore, Sharon cominciava ad avere paura.

“Direi che siamo davanti ad un evento raro, ma non impossibile. Può capitare e a te è capitato. Spero sia una buona notizia, ma vedendo i tuoi occhi e la tua espressione, credo che non sia desiderata, questa gravidanza.”

“Non sono più una ragazzina, pensavo di aver chiuso con pannolini e notti insonni. Oltretutto la mia attuale situazione sentimentale non è stabile, insomma, … ecco …” Disse con voce tremante.

“Non mi devi alcuna giustificazione Sharon. Sono qui per aiutarti e per accompagnarti in questo cammino, che ti voglio dire subito, non sarà semplice. Le gravidanze a questa età sono difficili e complicate, sia per la mamma che per il bambino. Non devi neanche escludere che ci possano essere delle complicazioni durante il parto.”

“Se voleva spaventarmi dottore, c’è riuscito benissimo. Credevo di poter affrontare questa gravidanza senza troppi timori, invece, da quello che mi sta dicendo … io non immaginavo …” Sharon si fermò un momento, mise la mano davanti alla bocca, non voleva piangere, gli occhi erano lucidi. Cercò di calmarsi e di riprendere il controllo.

“Inoltre Sharon, come dottore devo avvisarti che se stai pensando ad un aborto, i tempi sono molto stretti e devi prendere una decisione subito.”

“Non c’è alcuna decisione da prendere e non si parla neanche di un aborto. Questo bambino verrà al mondo e me ne prenderò cura, come ho fatto con i miei figli.” Disse decisa, sul discorso dell’aborto aveva le idee molto chiare.

“Questo ti fa onore. Molte donne nelle tue condizioni, avrebbero optato per un aborto. Hai avvisato il padre del bambino?”

“Per ora no e non credo di farlo.”

“Sharon, sarebbe meglio se tu non affrontassi da sola questa gravidanza e …”

“Posso farcela benissimo dottore, come sempre ho fatto. Adesso devo tornare al lavoro, la richiamerò per sapere quali esami di controllo dovrò fare e con quali scadenze. Se mi vuole scusare.” Prese la sua borsa, il trench e scappò via. Le mancava l’aria, aveva la testa pesante, piena di ragionamenti e il cuore colmo di sentimenti contrastanti, avrebbe voluto piangere e gridare. Invece accese la macchina e andò al lavoro come se nulla fosse, arrivata nel suo ufficio, si chiuse dentro e riprese il lavoro. La sua mente era impegnata a trovare la talpa e l’avrebbe trovata, avrebbe portato a termine il suo compito.

Dopo alcune ore, il sergente Eliot bussò alla porta e le disse che il turno era terminato e sarebbe andato a casa. La salutò e andò via. Lei guardò l’ora, sospirò e alzò lo sguardo: Andy era appoggiato alla porta e la stava guardando con due occhi che sembrava le scoprissero l’anima. Si sentì nuda davanti a quello sguardo, a quegli occhi, a quel mezzo sorriso, che la stava travolgendo. Era elegante come sempre, nel completo blu. Tra la sua camicia bianca spiccava la cravatta blu a quadretti e si intravedevano le bretelle, sempre blu, quadrettate. Affascinante come sempre!

“Stasera posso accompagnarti a casa? Ho l’impressione che tu mi voglia evitare.”

“Non ti sto evitando Andy.”

“Vuoi scaricarmi? Ho fatto qualcosa di male? Ho detto qualcosa che non dovevo?” Chiese Andy con calma.

“No Andy. Tu non hai fatto niente, sono io che non vado bene.” Disse con aria triste.

“Stai male? Hai un’aria stanca e sei pallida tesoro, troppo pallida.” Entrò nell’ufficio e rimase in piedi di fronte a lei.

“Non sto bene … ma non è niente.” Disse con noncuranza, sperando che Andy non facesse troppe domande.

“Ti riporto a casa.” Disse Andy con un sorriso.

“Ok, va bene.”

“Hai mangiato oggi?” Chiese preoccupato, conosceva già la risposta.

“No, non ho mangiato. Sono solo un po’ stanca. Il lavoro è stato molto pressante in questo ultimo periodo.”

“Qualcosa ti preoccupa Sharon, ne vuoi parlare con me?"

“Ho mal di schiena e sono tutta contratta qui, alla cervicale, vorrei andare a casa a riposarmi.” Disse cercando di nascondere il nervosismo, voleva parlare di tutti i suoi dubbi, le paure, l’angoscia che l’attanagliava. Voleva parlare del lavoro e della gravidanza, voleva disperatamente parlare con Andy, ma aveva paura e così rimase in silenzio.

“Ti accompagno a casa.” Sharon si fece accompagnare, sapeva che Andy sospettava qualcosa, ma non si sentiva pronta ad affrontare il discorso, voleva trovare il momento e le parole giuste. Andy l'accompagnò davanti alla porta di casa, le diede un bacio e la lasciò entrare da sola a casa, sentiva che c’era qualcosa che non andava, ma doveva darle tempo perché si aprisse con lui. Sharon era una donna che aveva sempre fatto tutto da sola e condivideva con difficoltà i suoi sentimenti, i timori e le paure. Suo padre le aveva insegnato ad essere forte e a cavarsela da sola e il matrimonio di Jack era stata la miglior scuola. Andy sapeva che se avesse insistito, Sharon si sarebbe barricata dietro un muro impenetrabile e lo avrebbe escluso dalla sua vita. Doveva avere pazienza, anche se soffriva molto a vederla così triste. Sconsolato tornò a casa, convinto di trascorrere la serata da solo. Quando arrivò davanti a casa sua, fu sorpreso di vedere tre uomini davanti al vialetto.

“Andrew Flynn?”

“Chi lo vuole sapere?” Chiese sospettoso, quegli uomini non gli piacevano.

“Vieni con noi amico, il procuratore generale vuole parlarti.”

“Bè, non ho nulla da dirgli.”

“Il procuratore non chiede, forza muoviti!” Due uomini presero di peso Andy e lo buttarono dentro la macchina, che li stava aspettando davanti al marciapiede. Andy decise di non opporre resistenza, sapeva che sarebbero stati solo guai. Lo portarono a casa del procuratore O’Dwyer e lo accompagnarono nello studio. L’uomo lo stava aspettando seduto davanti al caminetto, con un bicchiere di brandy in mano.

“Tenente Flynn.”

“Procuratore generale O’Dwyer. Cosa vuole da me?”

“Sa benissimo cosa voglio. Lasci mia figlia, sarà meglio per tutti.” Disse l’uomo conciliante.

“Perché non chiede a sua figlia cosa vuole.”

“Sei la distrazione, la voglia di un momento, la trasgressione per irritarmi. Sharon spesso mi provoca in questo modo, le piace indispettirmi per farmi sapere che vuol essere la padrona della sua vita. Ma so, cosa è giusto per mia figlia.”

“Sharon è grande abbastanza per decidere, se stare con me oppure no.”

“Lasciala Andy, credimi. E’ la cosa migliore che puoi fare.” Disse il procuratore fissandolo negli occhi.

“E’ una minaccia?” Chiese Andy a denti serrati. Il procuratore sorrise, avvicinandosi “Non ho bisogno di minacciarti Andy, sei una persona intelligente.” Poi si rivolse al suo collaboratore “Jason, accompagna il nostro ospite a casa e accertati che arrivi sano e salvo.”

“Certo Procuratore. Da questa parte prego.” Disse Jason, indicando a Flynn la porta. Andy si avviò verso l’uscita, lo stavano aspettando i tre uomini che lo aveva portato lì. Lo accompagnarono a casa e quando arrivarono, lo fecero scendere.

“Ha capito il messaggio del procuratore?” Disse Jason aprendogli la portiera dietro il guidatore e facendolo scendere.

“Jason, hai fatto il tuo lavoro, puoi tornare a leccare il culo del tuo padrone.” Disse Andy con disprezzo. Non terminò la frase che Jason gli assestò un calcio in mezzo alle palle. Andy emise un gemito di dolore e si accasciò in due, in ginocchio, a terra. Non si aspettava un colpo basso, era stato colto di sorpresa.

“Prendete questo stronzo e portatelo nel suo vialetto, così sarà arrivato a casa sano e salvo!” Disse Jason ai tre uomini, che di peso presero Andy dolorante e lo buttarono nel vialetto. Salirono in macchina e se ne andarono.

Il dolore era talmente acuto che Andy era rimasto in apnea, il fiato non riusciva ad uscire da quanto dolore provava. Due lacrime scesero dagli occhi, riprese fiato e cominciò a gemere di dolore. Si stava riprendendo, a fatica, le mani entrambe sul suo piacere cercavano di proteggerlo dal dolore, che ormai si stava allentando. Rimase a terra per un bel po’, poi pian piano si rialzò a fatica e si trascinò in casa. Aprì la porta e si andò in cucina dove prese del ghiaccio da mettere sulla parte dolorante, si sedette sul divano e cercò di riprendere fiato.

TBC...


	8. Capitolo 9

“Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!” Imprecò con sè stesso, per la sua stupidità e per essersi fatto cogliere di sorpresa. Si sdraiò sul divano con il ghiaccio sulle parti intime e non si accorse che Sharon era entrata in casa sua.

“Andy perché la porta di casa è aperta, va tutto bene?” Disse avvicinandosi al divano.

“Sharon, cosa ci fai qui?” Chiese sorpreso di vederla.

“Ti ho chiamato un paio di volte, volevo parlare con te, ma non hai risposto alle chiamate e mi sono preoccupata, così sono venuta a vedere come stavi e …. non mi pare che tu stia bene … cosa è successo? Perché hai messo del ghiaccio, proprio lì?” Chiese Sharon indicando le parti basse.

“Ho sbattuto ...” La voce spezzata dal dolore “Ero distratto e mi sono fatto male, così ho messo del ghiaccio, ma ora tutto è passato.” Disse sorridendo e cercando di essere convincente. Tolse il ghiaccio e lo appoggiò sul tavolino, fece una smorfia di dolore, sorrise, guardandola negli occhi.

“Ok. Fammi vedere.” Si abbassò vicino a lui.

“Cosa?” Chiese sorpreso.

“Forza Andy, fammi vedere. Abbassati i pantaloni e vediamo se è tutto a posto.”

“Ma Sharon, cosa stai dicendo …. Io … “

“Avanti Andy, ti ho già visto nudo, quindi non fare il timido, abbassati i pantaloni, oppure lo farò io.” Disse Sharon guardandolo negli occhi.

“No aspetta, va tutto bene.” Disse in tono disperato.

“Lascialo dire a me, forza.” Cominciò a slacciargli i pantaloni, Andy era imbarazzato, aveva messo le mani davanti a gli occhi, sapeva che si stava mettendo nei guai. Sharon abbassò i boxer e cominciò a toccare i testicoli arrossati, sembrava ci fosse un livido.

“Qui c’è un livido … ma come hai fatto …” Lo toccò delicatamente, cercando di capire come avesse potuto farsi così male.

“Sharon aspetta, se fai così io … non credo di poter …” Disse Andy imbarazzato, stava cominciando ad eccitarsi al tocco delle sue mani.

“Perché non mi dici la verità? Questo è un livido, hai preso una bella botta nelle palle, come si dice. Qui è tutto arrossato.” Disse guardandolo con aria di rimprovero. “Andy non fare il cretino, ti hanno preso a calci nelle palle!?”

“Sharon ti prego, se fai così … io …” Sharon tolse le mani dalle sue parti intime, erano tutte arrossate e Andy si stava eccitando.

“Alloro mi vuoi spiegare e voglio la verità!” Disse in tono Darth Raydor.

“Va bene." Coprì i suoi “gioielli” e cominciò a raccontare da quando il procuratore O’Dwyer lo aveva chiamato la prima volta offrendogli dei soldi per lasciarla a poche ore prima, quando lo voleva convincere a lasciare Sharon. Gli raccontò di come Jason lo aveva colto alla sprovvista, colpendolo nelle parti basse e lo aveva buttato davanti la porta di casa.

Sharon rimase turbata da quanto raccontato da Andy, sapeva che suo padre voleva sempre più comandare nella sua vita, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che si sarebbe spinto a tanto. Era furiosa per il comportamento del padre e anche perché Andy non le aveva detto nulla prima.

Andy si scusò dicendo che voleva solo proteggerla e non metterle pressione, sapeva che suo padre era un uomo all’antica e ci teneva all’immagine della famiglia. Le disse che non aveva detto nulla prima, perché non voleva darle altri pensieri e non pensava che suo padre fosse così testardo, però doveva ammettere che la testardaggine era peculiarità di famiglia.

Sharon sorrise, per un momento, pensò a quanto Andy non volesse darle pensiero. Sospirò, si scusò per avergli dato poca attenzione e disse che il lavoro la stava occupando molto. Stava per cominciare a parlare ad Andy dell’indagine sulla Crimini Maggiori, quando lui prese ancora il ghiaccio, mettendolo sui suoi gioielli.

“Fai attenzione a Jason.” Disse Sharon.

“Chi? Il maggiordomo? Mi ha colto di sorpresa, tutto qui.” Disse Andy spavaldo.

“Jason è un ex navy seals, fai attenzione, può diventare pericoloso.” Disse preoccupata, conosceva quell’uomo e sapeva di cosa fosse capace.

“Ok. Ok. Però Sharon non ti arrabbiare, non è successo niente. Vedi sto già meglio, se poi tu riprendessi a massaggiarmi … “Fece un cenno con la testa e sorrise “Sai, potrei stare meglio ...”

“Andy … prima non mi sembravi così interessato che controllassi i tuoi gioielli …” Disse lei sorridendo maliziosamente.

“Però … magari adesso, ne avrei bisogno … togliamo questo ghiaccio, che ormai non serve più, invece se mi fai un massaggio, vedi, sta già meglio ...” Disse indicando con un cenno il suo piacere.

“Rimetti a posto il piccolo Andy, sei pericoloso tenente.” Disse lei sorridendo.

“Dai Sharon, non dirmi che sei venuta qui solo per parlare! Sono giorni che non ci facciamo le coccole e ne ho bisogno.” La guardò con due occhi da cucciolo abbandonato. Sharon non si fece pregare, aveva bisogno anche lei di coccole e attenzioni, lo abbracciò e cominciò a baciarlo. Pensò che i discorsi potevano aspettare ancora un poco. Quando i baci si fecero bollenti, Andy la prese in braccio e la portò in camera da letto, dove si amarono tutta la notte.

Il mattino seguente Sharon si alzò di buon mattino, non si sentiva bene. Aveva la nausea e in più si sentiva in colpa di aver fatto l’amore con Andy, quando aveva intenzione di rompere con lui. Aveva pensato che lasciarlo sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore per entrambi. Andy non doveva sentirsi obbligato ad essere il padre del bambino, lei lo avrebbe cresciuto da sola, come aveva fatto con i suoi figli. Avrebbe risolto in questo modo anche il problema con suo padre.

Sapeva che avrebbe discusso con Andy, ma adesso non se la sentiva di discutere. La notte che avevano passato insieme era stata fantastica, pensò che quello sarebbe stato un buon ricordo per entrambi.

Prese carta e penna e scrisse un biglietto per Andy, si sentiva meschina per quello che stava facendo, ma aveva paura di affrontarlo, sapeva che non avrebbe retto e così preferì scrivere che quella era stata la loro ultima notte d’amore e la loro storia era giunta al termine: non voleva più vederlo. Si vestì in fretta e scappò via, odiando sè stessa, per quello che stava facendo all’uomo che amava più della sua vita.

Dopo un’ora Andy si svegliò, si accorse che Sharon non era accanto a lui, andò in cucina a cercarla, andò in bagno e si accorse che non c’era e trovò il suo biglietto sul tavolo in cucina. Lo aprì e lo lesse. Gli si raggelò il sangue, rimase per un momento senza fiato. Cosa era successo? Avevano appena trascorso insieme una stupenda notte d’amore e adesso Sharon lo stava lasciando con un biglietto? Era un incubo, pensava di sognare, invece era la nuda e cruda realtà. Cercò il cellulare e fece il numero di Sharon, c’era la segreteria. Doveva parlare con lei, doveva avere una spiegazione, non poteva finire in quel modo. Si vestì in fretta, prese le chiavi della macchina e andò a casa di Sharon.

Da un paio di ore, Sharon era tornata a casa e si era fatta una doccia. Era sul divano, stava piangendo, quando sentì suonare il campanello. Sapeva che era lui. Si alzò e andò alla porta, dallo spioncino vide Andy, con uno sguardo disperato, continuava a suonare alla sua porta.

“Sharon ti prego aprimi, parliamo, ti prego!" Gridò disperato.

“Andy va via. Lasciami in pace!” Gemette Sharon davanti alla porta chiusa.

“Sharon, tesoro ti prego aprimi.” Silenzio. “Non me ne vado, se prima non parliamo!” Andy alzò la voce, sapeva che era dietro la porta e lo sentiva. Dopo qualche secondo, sentì la serratura aprirsi. Spinse la porta ed entrò. La chiuse dietro di sé e vide che Sharon era seduta sul divano, aveva una faccia sconvolta.

“Sharon … stai bene?"

“Perché mi stai facendo questo, Andy. Non voglio più continuare la nostra relazione, lasciami andare.”

“Perché Sharon, perché? Stanotte è stato bellissimo! Cosa è successo?”

“Stanotte è passata, ora voglio, devo andare avanti e … non voglio farlo con te.” Disse asciugandosi le lacrime.

“Spiegami cosa ho fatto? Dove ho sbagliato?” Chiese confuso da quelle parole.

“Andy …. Ti prego è tutto molto complicato, perché non accetti che le cose tra di noi siano andate in questo modo.”

“Ti sei stancata di me?” Silenzio. Lei non sapeva cosa dire, l’amava più della sua vita, ma non voleva farlo soffrire e non voleva obbligarlo a rimanere con lei, solo perché era rimasta incinta. Si arrabbiò con sè stessa, doveva chiudere questa storia, doveva mandarlo via, altrimenti non sarebbe più riuscita nel suo intento.

“Sì, mi sono stancata di te. Stanotte è stato l’addio alla nostra storia. Accetta questa cosa e sarà più facile per tutti e due.” Disse Sharon in tono duro.

“Sharon io ti amo, perché non vuoi stare con me?”

“Andy … ci sono troppi problemi e troppe cose che ci dividono, lasciami per favore, se mi vuoi un poco di bene, lasciami e riprendi la tua vita.”

“Non ti capisco. Non so cosa ti sia successo e questa spiegazione non mi basta. Non voglio rinunciare a te, non voglio rinunciare al nostro amore.”

“Senti Andy, dammi un po’ di tempo, ok.” Era più difficile di quanto immaginasse, era doloroso dire a Andy quelle parole.” Prendiamoci una pausa, un momento di riflessione.” Disse con calma.

“Perché?”

“Perché devo indagare su tutta la squadra della Crimini Maggiori e devo indagare su di te e non me la sento stare insieme a te e di indagare sulla tua vita! Ok, adesso sei contento?!” Disse tutto in un fiato e sentì come se si fosse tolta un peso di dosso.

“Stai indagando sulla squadra? Perché?”

“Sì Andy! Il mio lavoro è indagare sugli altri. Mi hanno chiesto di indagare sulla Crimini Maggiori e di trovare la talpa che dà le informazioni all’accusa. Il capo Pope me lo ha chiesto e sto lavorando con l’avvocato del capo Johnson, Gavin Baker, per capire chi sta comunicando notizie riservate.”

“Perché non me lo hai detto?!” Chiese Andy.

“Perché questo è il mio lavoro! Sai che questo è quello che faccio, quindi Andy lasciami in pace!”

“Non è solo questo. Non mi importa se indaghi su di me, tanto io non sono la talpa. Vuoi sapere tutto della mia vita, va bene! Se vuoi te la racconto la mia vita di merda!” Adesso Andy si stava arrabbiando.

“Andy …”

“Ok. Capisco che non sono il massimo, ma almeno un po’ di rispetto. Potevi dirmelo, mi sarei arrabbiato, lo so, è vero, però perché rinunciare alla nostra relazione … io non capisco …. “

“Andy mi dispiace.”

“Sharon io ti amo. Ma forse non è così per te.” Silenzio. “Hai ragione. Abbiamo bisogno di una pausa. Ti lascio in pace, non ti voglio forzare a stare con uno stronzo come me.” Disse lui con rammarico, stava per piangere, ma non voleva. “Addio Sharon.” Disse con la morte nel cuore e uscì. Prese la macchina e si mise a girare per la città senza una meta, aveva bisogno di avere la mente impegnata. Dopo aver girato a vuoto per un paio di ore, andò alla chiesa dove si tenevano gli incontri AA e andò a sedersi sulla panchina davanti al cortile, non c’era nessuno e si scoppiò a piangere.

TBC


	9. Capitolo 10

**Cap. 10**

Sharon vide Andy andare via, era distrutta, aveva la morte nel cuore. Si odiava per quello che aveva detto e per come lo aveva trattato. Non aveva scelta, non poteva fare in altro modo. Si sentiva male per il suo comportamento. Rimase a piangere da sola, si disperò e si maledisse.

Decise di andare da suo padre e dirgli che lei e Andy, si erano lasciati, così lo avrebbe lasciato in pace. Si vestì e si sistemò il trucco meglio che poteva, aveva due occhi gonfi e rossi, per tutte le lacrime che aveva versato.

Quando entrò nello studio del padre, sembrava che la stesse aspettando. Le andò incontro, si erano lasciati molto male l’ultima volta e di questo suo padre ne aveva sofferto parecchio. Sperava di poter riallacciare i rapporti con sua figlia, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei.

L’abbracciò e sentì che era tesa, nervosa. Le disse che era felice di vederla e le chiese il motivo della sua tensione. Sharon rispose che aveva lasciato Andy, quindi poteva lasciarlo in pace e non dargli più il tormento con le sue proposte più o meno lecite. Adesso voleva stare da sola e raccogliere le idee.

Suo padre sorrise alla notizia, era contento, soddisfatto. Sapeva che quell’uomo era solo la pausa di un momento, un fuggevole diversivo. Voleva dire il famoso "Te l'avevo detto..." ma non voleva inveire, Sharon aveva un'aria molto sofferente. Le disse che voleva vederla per pranzo la domenica successiva, per stare un poco insieme e fare i progetti per il futuro.

Sharon non aveva bisogno di altri progetti, sapeva cosa doveva fare. Suo padre era sempre lo stesso, voleva mettere il naso nella sua vita.

Ora non aveva certo bisogno di questo, ma Sharon non si sentiva pronta a discutere con suo padre, quindi decise di accogliere la richiesta del pranzo per la domenica successiva.

Suo padre era soddisfatto, Sharon era particolarmente accondiscendente e lui ne voleva approfittare. Prese da bere, ne offrì a Sharon, che rifiutò con una scusa. La guardò e sorridendo le chiese se a pranzo poteva invitare Jack, giusto per per stare insieme e parlare.

Sorrise con un ghigno, sapeva che suo padre non avrebbe mollato la presa, così rispose che il pranzo poteva andare bene, purché nessuno le mettesse pressione. Un sorriso soddisfatto si dipinse sul viso dell'uomo, che l'abbracciò e le baciò il capo: questa era sua figlia, questa era la sua Sharon! Parlarono del lavoro e delle prospettive di carriera al FID, _anche in questo ha da ridire,_ pensò Sharon tra sé, ma conosceva suo padre, sapeva che non aveva mai accettato la scelta di fare il poliziotto.

Adesso era stanca di sentire altre parole, ne aveva abbastanza, con una scusa disse che doveva andare e si congedò da suo padre, che quando la vide uscire, fece subito il numero di Jack e parlò di Sharon e del pranzo della domenica, che avrebbero fatto tutti insieme.

Sharon uscì dallo studio del padre, era stanca di sentire tutte quelle parole ed era contrariata, suo padre non aveva capito nulla di lei. Jason l'accompagnò all’uscita e aprì la porta. Prima di uscire Sharon si voltò e gli disse:" Se tocchi ancora una volta Andy, te la vedrai con me!" Puntò il dito al petto di Jason, si girò e se ne andò, senza aspettare la risposta che fu un semplice “Sì signora.”

/

Il giorno dopo, Sharon si presentò sulla scena del crimine con il sergente Eliot. Era nervosa, sapeva che avrebbe incontrato Andy. Arrivata sulla scena vide Provenza, Sanchez e poco distante il capo Johnson che parlava con Tao. Andarono dal capo Johnson per farsi aggiornare, il loro arrivo aveva destato l'attenzione e il malcontento da parte di tutti.

Il capo Johnson raccontò brevemente quanto stava facendo la squadra nella scena del crimine, chiamò Flynn, che aveva raccolto le testimonianze dei vicini e gli disse di aiutare il capitano Raydor in qualsiasi cosa avesse bisogno. Flynn rimase interdetto per un momento, diede un colpo di tosse e disse:" Certo capo Johnson."

Si avvicinò al capitano Raydor e fece rapporto, Andy era professionale e impeccabile nel lavoro. La squadrò, era bellissima nel trench nero e i tacchi che slanciavano la sua figura sinuosa. Era mozzafiato, i capelli ribelli cadevano davanti agli occhiali e ogni tanto doveva spostarli con un gesto della mano. Sharon lo squadrò, Andy era elegante nel completo blu scuro, camicia bianca e cravatta scura con un motivo floreale. Il movimento della giacca ogni tanto faceva intravedere le bretelle blu scuro. Era bellissimo, ma nervoso, aveva passato una mano tra i capelli mentre faceva rapporto. Non le aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso un momento, sembrava ipnotizzato, stregato da quella donna, che aveva ancora nella mente e nel cuore.

Provenza aveva notato la chimica che c'era tra i due e sospettava qualcosa, anche se Andy non aveva mai ammesso nulla. Li guardò e capì che qualcosa non tornava, erano entrambi nervosi, o meglio, imbarazzati, sembravano due ragazzini che avevano rubato la marmellata e non volevano che qualcuno lo scoprisse. Il suo intuito da detective diceva che c’era molto di più di quanto i due volessero ammettere, ma Provenza era paziente, sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe saputo cosa ci fosse tra il tenente Flynn e il capitano Raydor.

Rientrarono alla Crimini Maggiori, il capo Johnson aveva detto al capitano Raydor di unirsi a loro per le indagini preliminari, stava tentando di collaborare con Darth Raydor solo perché Pope glielo aveva ordinato.

Allestirono la lavagna e discussero delle prove acquisite, c'erano varie teorie, tutte da provare, per ora avevano tanti indizi. Il capo Johnson decise di dividere il lavoro e si allontanò dicendo che sarebbe andata da Pope. Appena il capo Johnson uscì, dalla porta entrò Jack Raydor, l'avvocato più temuto e odiato del Dipartimento di polizia.

Fece un’entrata plateale, con la faccia da poker si avvicinò a Sharon, che continuava a scuotere la testa. Aveva dimenticato quanto fosse irritabile l’ex marito e quanto non sopportasse più essere nella stessa stanza con lui.

“Sharon, cercavo proprio te!” Disse Jack alzando la voce.

“Cosa vuoi Jack?” Chiese Sharon in modo rude.

“Cosa vogliono dire questi documenti?!” Lanciò contro di lei dei fogli, era visibilmente alterato. Si avvicinò e Sharon si accorse che era ubriaco, sentiva il puzzo di whisky, che le stava dando il voltastomaco.

“Sto lavorando, quindi niente scenate Jack!” Disse in tono Darth Raydor.

“Nessuna scenata, sei mia moglie e non ti concederò mai il divorzio. Credevo fosse solo una minaccia e invece ho ricevuto questi documenti. Scordatelo! Non ti concederò mai il divorzio! Sei solo una puttana!” Si scagliò contro di lei, ma non fece in tempo a toccarla, Flynn lo aveva placato meglio di un giocatore dei Dodgers. Erano finiti entrambi a terra, rovesciando una sedia e parecchi fogli.

“Lasciami andare!” Gridò Jack, aveva su di sé tutto il corpo di Flynn.

“Non osare toccarla …” Mormorò Andy all’orecchio di Jack, lo prese di peso e lo rimise in piedi. Intanto tutti i componenti della squadra avevano fatto quadrato e Provenza si era messo vicino a Sharon, come per difenderla.

“Avvocato Raydor, le consiglio di andare via!” Disse Provenza con tono che non ammetteva replica.

Jack si guardò intorno, Sharon era circondata da tutti quegli uomini che sembravano volessero difenderla, fece una risata sguaiata, strattonò la presa di Flynn e disse: “Me ne vado, me ne vado. Ma ricordatevi che la regina di Ghiaccio lascerà nei guai ognuno di voi! Ahahahahaha!” Se ne andò barcollando, continuando a ridere. Sharon avrebbe voluto incenerirlo con gli occhi “Vi chiedo scusa per lo squallido spettacolo.” Si scusò con la squadra.

“Jack Raydor non sta simpatico a nessuno e comunque era ubriaco.” Disse Provenza, tornando alla sua scrivania. “Forza gente, fine dello spettacolo, si torna al lavoro!”

Julio aiutò Flynn a rimettere a posto la sedia e i fogli caduti per terra e sorrise “Ottimo placcaggio Andy.”

Sharon si avvicinò a Andy e lo ringraziò per la prontezza di riflessi, lui sorrise e abbassò gli occhi, tentò di dire qualcosa, ma le parole si fermarono in gola. Si guardarono negli occhi per un momento, che sembrò un’eternità. Con gli occhi Andy le disse quanto l’amasse e Sharon lo guardò, implorando il suo perdono. Furono interrotti dal ritorno del capo Johnson, che chiese cosa fosse successo.

Provenza minimizzò i fatti e cambiò discorso parlando degli indizi del caso a cui stavano lavorando. Ripresero tutti quanti il lavoro, sperando di chiudere il caso prima possibile.

TBC...


	10. Capitolo 11

**Cap. 11**

Quella mattina l’avvocato Baker si presentò presto nell’ufficio del capitano Raydor.

Sapeva che al capitano Raydor era stato affidato il compito di trovare la talpa, che continuava a dare all’avvocato Goldman ogni tipo di informazione sulla squadra della Crimini Maggiori. Entrambi discussero di come stavano procedendo le indagini e di come Gavin intendeva procedere per la difesa del capo Johnson.

Dopo un paio di ore di lavoro, fecero una pausa. Sharon non era stata un momento seduta comoda sulla sedia, tanto che Gavin le aveva chiesto se avesse delle puntine che la facevano alzare continuamente. Lei sorrise, ma il sorriso era triste, Gavin intuì che l’amica aveva un’aria stanca, quando ad un tratto, divenne pallida e si scusò per andare in bagno. Vomitò ancora, dopo averlo fatto il mattino presto a casa. Rientrò in ufficio con un’aria ancora più stravolta, tanto che Gavin non riuscì più a trattenersi dal chiederle cosa stesse accadendo.

“Hai un’aria sconvolta Sharon, non stai bene.”

“Sono solo un po’ ...” La voce si spezzò, mise una mano vicino alla bocca per trattenersi dal piangere “Sono in un bel guaio …”

Gavin si avvicinò e l’abbracciò “Stai tranquilla tesoro. Tranquilla, ci sono io.” Disse Gavin con tenerezza.

Sharon raccontò che aveva scoperto di essere incinta e aveva avuto la conferma con le analisi del sangue. Il dottore aveva detto che la gravidanza si prospettava difficoltosa per lei e per il bambino. Si sentiva in colpa, perché non voleva questo bambino, non lo voleva ora. Era confusa, non sapeva cosa volesse, però un bambino era l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri.

Per la prima volta, Gavin vide Sharon, vulnerabile e spaventata. Lei era sempre battagliera, forte e non aveva paura ad affrontare le difficoltà. Il matrimonio con Jack e la separazione, avevano reso Sharon più forte e indipendente. Aveva impiegato parecchio tempo a realizzare che il legame con Jack era finito e aveva deciso di chiudere quella pagina della sua vita, con la richiesta del divorzio, anche se significava aver fallito, come le ripeteva sempre suo padre.

Gavin cercò di consolare Sharon, aveva bisogno di sfogarsi, di parlare, di tirare fuori tutte le insicurezze e le paure. La tranquillizzò, le disse che le sarebbe stato vicino, l’avrebbe aiutata con tutto quanto fosse stato necessario. Sharon accennò un mezzo sorriso, sapeva che Gavin, non l’avrebbe mai abbandonata.

“Grazie Gavin. Grazie per avermi ascoltato, sei un vero amico.”

“Ragazza mia, sono tuo amico per questo. Ti voglio bene Sharon.”

“Ti voglio bene anch’io Gavin.” Si abbracciarono, aveva bisogno di sentire un supporto, un amico che l’aiutasse ad affrontare suo padre, Andy e tutto il resto. Silenzio.

“Suppongo che il padre sia il bel tenente che frequenti, vero?” Silenzio. “Sharon.” Silenzio. “Avanti tesoro, vuoi forse dirmi che non è lui il padre del bambino?” Silenzio. “Bè, non ci credo. Aspetta … lui cosa ha detto?” Chiese Gavin con due occhi sbarrati.

“Gavin è complicato.” Disse Sharon abbassando lo sguardo.

“Non difenderlo. Cosa ha detto?” Gavin si stava arrabbiando.

“La nostra storia è finita. Ognuno riprenderà a vivere la propria vita. Quindi non c’è nulla da dire.”

“Allora se ho capito: tu rimani incinta del tenente Flynn e vi lasciate?” Silenzio.

“Promettimi che non dirai a nessuno che sono incinta.” Mormorò Sharon.

“Sharon …”

“Gavin promettilo!” Disse disperata.

“Sharon …”

“Gavin! Te lo chiedo come un favore personale, ti prego!” Adesso era un grido disperato.

“Va bene, va bene.” Silenzio. “In ogni caso il tenente Flynn si deve prendere le sue responsabilità.”

“Lascia che mi occupi del bambino, ce la farò da sola, come ho sempre fatto.”

“Ok, Sharon. Sappiamo tutti che sei una donna forte e indipendente, però farsi aiutare non è una debolezza, anzi. In questo momento sei più vulnerabile e hai bisogno di un sostegno, di un compagno.” Silenzio. “La vostra relazione è conclusa definitivamente, ne sei sicura? Sembravate così innamorati e mi dicevi che …”

“Non voglio avere nulla a che fare con lui. Ci siamo lasciati male, abbiamo litigato, Gavin … lascia perdere.” Disse Sharon con profonda tristezza. Silenzio.

“Flynn è un bastardo a lasciarti da sola in questo momento!”

“Gavin ti prego …” Mormorò Sharon.

“E’ una questione di correttezza, di maturità, di responsabilità. Non puoi fare finta di niente!”

“La nostra relazione è finita!” Adesso era stanca ed esasperata, non voleva dare più giustificazioni.

“Ok, la vostra relazione è terminata. Con il bambino, come la mettiamo?”

“Mi arrangerò da sola. Non voglio la sua pietà. So cavarmela da sola Gavin e ce la farò, come ho sempre fatto. Discorso chiuso.”

“E’ un codardo.” Disse secco.

“Gavin. Discorso chiuso.”

“E’ uno stronzo a lasciarti da sola.” Disse ancora più secco.

“Gavin per favore.”

“Va bene. Spero solo che non impiegherai altri dieci anni prima di lasciarlo in mutande, come io farò con il tuo ex marito bastardo. Credimi, Jack rimpiangerà di averti lasciata da sola e lo stesso farà Flynn.”

“Lascia stare Andy. Il discorso è chiuso, per favore …”

“Ai tuoi ordini, capitano.” Disse Gavin in tono accondiscendente, vedeva che Sharon si stava alterando e non aveva bisogno di una discussione.

Ripresero a lavorare, ma Gavin pensò e ripensò al tenente Flynn, non poteva passarla liscia, non poteva lasciare che le cose andassero in quel modo. Si ripropose prima di tutto di calmarsi e in secondo luogo di parlare con il tenente Flynn e di metterlo di fronte alle proprie responsabilità. Gavin sapeva che Sharon era maledettamente orgogliosa e indipendente, dipendere da un uomo le dava fastidio, ma con un figlio in arrivo, tutto sarebbe cambiato.

Quando finirono il lavoro, Gavin propose a Sharon di andare a mangiare insieme, era pallida e sapeva che aveva vomitato. Non voleva forzarla, però doveva sforzarsi di mangiare qualcosa, almeno per il bambino. Sharon si fece convincere, più che la fame, aveva voglia di cambiare ambiente e di pensare ad altro. Gavin propose un tardo pomeriggio di shopping, per rilassarsi e svagare la mente da tutti i pensieri e nel frattempo fare qualche acquisto per il bambino.

Mangiarono qualcosa insieme e alla fine Sharon si fece convincere a fare acquisti, aveva bisogno di distrarsi, anche se i suoi pensieri tornavano sempre ad Andy.

Gavin aveva notato che spesso Sharon era sopra pensiero, aveva la testa da un’altra parte.

Anche lui aveva in mente come affrontare Flynn e metterlo davanti alle proprie responsabilità. Era allibito dal comportamento di quell’uomo, non sembrava il tipo, però quando si viene messi alle strette, la maggior parte degli uomini, preferiscono svincolarsi. E pensare che a Gavin un tipo come Flynn piaceva: elegante, brillante, attraente … ma che fosse così stronzo da far soffrire la sua amica, ecco, questo proprio non l’accettava! Doveva calmarsi, lo sapeva, ma quando qualcuno faceva del male a Sharon, Gavin si sentiva in dovere di intervenire e darle il aiuto.

TBC


	11. Capitolo 12

**Cap.12**

L’avvocato Baker entrò alla Crimini Maggiori e andò diretto alla scrivania del tenente Flynn, che stava discutendo con Provenza su alcuni riscontri a cui stavano lavorando.

“Tenente Flynn posso parlarle in privato, per favore?”

“Certo Gavin. Andiamo in sala ristoro.” Disse Flynn, tutti lo guardarono, si aspettavano che l’avvocato Baker andasse a parlare con il capo Johnson. Anche Brenda guardò dal suo ufficio Gavin, che parlava con il tenente Flynn e rimase stupita e si chiedeva come mai, volesse parlare lui. Chiamò Provenza e cercò di capire il motivo della conversazione tra il suo avvocato e il tenente Flynn.

In sala ristoro, Andy era tranquillo, sapeva che non aveva fatto nulla di male e si stupì che Gavin volesse parlare con lui. “Se ti serve una testimonianza a favore del capo Johnson, non ci sono problemi Gavin.” Disse Flynn entrando in sala ristoro.

“Non sono qui per il capo Johnson, altrimenti avrei parlato con lei.” Il tono si fece severo e Flynn si irrigidì “Sono qui per parlare con te. Di Sharon.” Silenzio.

“Bè non c’è molto da dire. Mi ha lasciato, fine del discorso.” Disse Andy cercando di mascherare il suo nervosismo. _Perchè Gavin voleva parlare della sua relazione con Sharon? C’era qualcosa che non tornava, qualcosa che sfuggiva._

“Come sarebbe, ti ha lasciato?” Chiese Gavin stupito.

“Sarebbe che mi ha lasciato, scaricato! Vuoi che ti faccia un disegno?” Disse Andy scocciato, parlare della relazione con Sharon lo rendeva nervoso.

“Fai poco lo spiritoso tenente, raccontami tutto quanto, altrimenti rischi molto grosso!” Disse Gavin puntando il dito contro Flynn. Andy sapeva che Sharon e Gavin erano amici, quindi doveva sapere che si erano lasciati, Sharon doveva averglielo detto, ma non capiva dove volesse arrivare l’avvocato Baker. Lo guardò, scosse la testa “Senti Gavin, Sharon mi ha tagliato fuori dalla sua vita. Il vero motivo per cui ci siamo lasciati è che ci siamo presi una pausa, cioè lasciati, bè … non l’ho capito nemmeno io. Mi ha scritto un biglietto in cui mi diceva che la nostra storia era finita, che lei aveva bisogno di tempo per riflettere e quindi non capisco cosa vuoi sapere. Lei mi ha scaricato e …”

“Tu cosa hai fatto?” Chiese Gavin.

“Ho cercato di farla ragionare, ma non ci sono state ragioni. Non so cosa ho fatto. Non lo so. Forse ha ceduto alle pressioni del padre, sai non accettava la nostra relazione. Non lo so.” Disse con voce triste, ripensare alla conversazione con Sharon faceva male “Non mi vuole parlare, ha detto che ha bisogno di tempo e di spazio. Così mi sono fatto da parte, non voglio farle del male, la amo da morire. Magari è in un momento di confusione, mi sembra che non sappia cosa voglia e …”

“Sei un cretino Andy!” Disse Gavin.

“Io? Cosa ho fatto?”

“Come cosa hai fatto? Quello che fate sempre tu e Sharon!”

“Mi ha detto che voleva un po’ di tempo, una pausa ... così mi sono fatto da parte.” Disse Andy confuso, senza capire le parole di Gavin.

“Bè, mio caro tenente Flynn adesso devi fare qualcosa. Quanto vuoi aspettare, altri sei mesi? Bè non avrai più tempo, idiota, il tempo sarà scaduto!”

“Come il tempo sarà scaduto? Non capisco. Per stare insieme bisogna volerlo in due, se Sharon non vuole, non posso mica obbligarla?!” Disse Flynn alzando il tono di voce, si stava indispettendo.

“Andy …. Andy … tu non capisci o non vuoi capire. Se non ti prendi le tue responsabilità, farò in modo che tu lo faccia, sono stato chiaro?” Disse Gavin in modo minaccioso “Ti obbligherò a comportarti da uomo e non da stronzo come stai facendo ora!” Disse puntandogli un dito contro.

“Guarda che sto facendo quello che vuole lei! Fosse per me, adesso saremmo ancora insieme!” Disse Andy alzando la voce.

“Ah sì, certo così ti fa comodo! Invece di stare con lei, in questo momento così delicato e difficile, è troppo facile dire che ti metti da parte, le lasci il suo spazio, bel codardo che sei!” Gridò Gavin contro Andy.

“Come ti permetti!? Guarda che anche se sei un avvocato, se mi insulti non starò con le mani in mano!” Gridò Andy e si avvicinò minacciosamente a Gavin.

“Datti una mossa tenente! Perché non ti rendi presente nella vita di Sharon e del bambino?!” Urlò Gavin in faccia a Andy. Era furioso: aveva il volto rosso ed era pronto a fare a pugni con Flynn. Silenzio.

Andy fece un passo indietro, rimase con gli occhi sbarrati, il volto teso, il terrore che scorreva negli occhi. _Aveva realizzato: tutti quegli indizi che aveva sottovalutato o che non aveva considerato, … indicavano … Sharon era incinta! Ecco perché era sempre nervosa, stanca, irascibile, i suoi cambiamenti di umore, le voglie strane, capiva perché non lo voleva nel suo letto, capiva perché aveva messo una distanza tra loro. Era incinta e aspettava un bambino da lui! Perché non glielo aveva detto? Perché doveva saperlo da Gavin?_

“Aspetta Gavin, aspetta …. Sharon aspetta un bambino da me?” Balbettò Andy con uno sguardo interrogativo. Gavin sbarrò gli occhi, il sangue gli si raggelò e si rese conto di aver appena fatto una tremenda gaffe.

“Non scherzare tenente, tu lo sapevi vero?” Disse Gavin, rendendosi conto che aveva detto qualcosa, che non avrebbe mai dovuto dire. Ma questa volta il senno e la professionalità avevano lasciato il posto al bene che voleva a Sharon. Tutta la rabbia e la frustrazione erano venute fuori e non era riuscito a trattenersi. “Vero che lo sapevi? Non volevi prenderti le tue responsabilità …. Oh mio dio Andy … oh no ... Lei non te lo ha detto? …oh no … scusami … io non avrei dovuto dirtelo … maledizione!” Gavin si avvicinò a Andy, cercando di scusarsi, lo abbracciò.

Andy era rimasto di sasso, era sotto shock, guardava Gavin, ma in fondo non lo stava guardando. “Andy? … “Chiese Gavin sottovoce.

Andy si riprese come se avesse ricevuto uno schiaffo in faccia “Dov’è Sharon adesso?” Chiese preoccupato. Solo ora aveva capito lo strano comportamento di Sharon e aveva bisogno di parlarle, perché quel bambino lo voleva, voleva stare con lei, voleva che la loro storia continuasse, voleva essere felice insieme a Sharon. Andy si riprese come da un sogno e chiese: “Gavin dov’è?”

“Sharon è a casa mia, vieni andiamo da lei! Presto!” Uscirono entrambi e corsero al parcheggio, presero la macchina e andarono a casa di Gavin, dove Sharon si era rifugiata per sfuggire da Andy e da suo padre.

Arrivarono a casa di Gavin, Sharon era sul divano, nel grande salone dell’attico. Era sorpresa di sentirlo rientrare così presto a casa, sapeva che spesso faceva tardi. Rimase senza parole, quando dalla porta entrò Andy, insieme a Gavin ed entrambi si sedettero di fronte a lei.

Li guardò con il terrore negli occhi, capì che Andy sapeva. Rimase immobile, senza dire nulla.

“Sharon tesoro, credo che tu e Andy dobbiate parlare.” Disse Gavin con calma.

“Perché non mi hai detto che aspetti un figlio da me? Perché?” Chiese Andy disperato.

“Gavin perché glielo hai detto?” Disse Sharon con le lacrime agli occhi “Ti avevo chiesto di non dire nulla a nessuno.”

“Sharon tesoro, ti chiedo scusa, però Andy ha il diritto di saperlo. Ti prego, ascolta cosa ha da dire. Vi lascio da soli, avete bisogno di chiarirvi.” Gavin si allontanò e li lasciò soli.

“Grazie Gavin.” Disse Andy e si mise in ginocchio davanti a Sharon.

Le prese le mani e le baciò e baciò la sua pancia, Sharon lo guardava e copiose lacrime scendevano dal viso. Andy sorrise, gli occhi brillavano di gioia e di commozione. Si alzò e si sedette vicino a lei, abbracciandola. Era felice di avere tra le sue braccia Sharon e con una mano scese fino alla pancia e l’accarezzò dolcemente, il figlio che aspettavano insieme era una benedizione! Baciò in fronte Sharon, le asciugò le lacrime con le dita delle mani e sorrise, consolandola.

TBC


	12. Capitolo 13

**Cap.13**

“Sharon …. Tesoro mio ...”

“Andy ascolta. Tu … tu non sei obbligato, non voglio che tu stia con me solo perché aspetto un bambino.”

“Perché non me lo hai detto? Sharon io ti amo!” Disse risoluto.

“Andy, non ti devi sentire in obbligo. Amarmi non deve essere un dovere. Io posso crescere questo bambino da sola.”

“Perché da sola? Lo voglio questo bambino, tanto quanto lo vuoi tu!” Silenzio. “Sharon il mio amore non è un dovere nei tuoi confronti. Quello che provo per te è amore sincero. Darei la mia stessa vita per te e per il nostro bambino.”

Lei abbassò lo sguardo. Silenzio. “Sharon?” Disse lui alzandole il viso con la mano.

“Ecco, appunto! Il nostro bambino, io non lo voglio così tanto.” Sharon lo fissò negli occhi si alzò e cominciò a camminare nervosamente davanti a Andy. “Non era nei miei piani. Io non volevo questo bambino tanto quanto te, ecco, vedi qual è il problema?! Io volevo solo una vita con un fidanzato, una carriera. Ho già dei figli, un matrimonio fallito …” Silenzio. “Volevo impegnarmi nella mia carriera, poi sei arrivato tu e allora ho cercato di gestire la nostra relazione. Ma un bambino … ecco io … non era nei miei piani …” Disse Sharon con la voce rotta dalle lacrime.

“Sono con te, Sharon.” Lui si alzò e l’abbracciò. “Non ti lascio da sola.”

“Non voglio la tua compassione!” Disse staccandosi dall’abbraccio e allontanandosi “Ti senti in obbligo e non voglio che ci siano obblighi tra noi, te l’avevo detto. Devi sentirti libero di amarmi!”

“Sharon io ti amo e mi sento libero di amarti. Voglio questo bambino insieme a te, ci sono e ci sarò sempre.”

“Andy … non sai … cosa vuol dire per me. Ho 48 anni, ho lavorato duramente per costruire la mia carriera e adesso una gravidanza non ci voleva, non è il momento giusto!” Silenzio.

“Noi facciamo dei piani, ma a volte la vita va in un altro verso. Sono felice di avere un bambino da te, spero sia una bambina, una piccola Sharon in miniatura.” Disse Andy sorridendo e avvicinandosi a lei.

“Perché una non ti basta? Non sono abbastanza rompiscatole?” Disse Sharon sconsolata sedendosi sul divano.

“Tu non mi basti mai, amore mio! Ti amo da impazzire e ora che aspetti una bambina da me, sono ancora più felice!”

“Andy …” Lei sorrise, di fronte a tutto l’amore di Andy era rimasta senza parole. Non immaginava che potesse amarla in modo così incondizionato.

“Ti amo Sharon e amo la nostra bambina!”

“Diventerò grassa come una balena, sarò intrattabile, nervosa, avrò le voglie, le nausee, dovrò comprare dei vestiti nuovi, …. Non posso farcela!” Disse Sharon rassegnata. “Tu non sai in che guaio ti stai mettendo, tenente. Sei ancora in tempo per andartene.” Disse Sharon scuotendo la testa.

“Non voglio andare via, non voglio lasciarti. Possiamo farcela, insieme ce la possiamo fare. Sarò con te, puoi contare su di me.” Disse Andy risoluto e sorrise dolcemente e si avvicinò a Sharon.

“Sei sicuro Andy? Sai che impegno ti stai prendendo?”

“Tesoro, tu sei l’amore della mia vita e la mia bambina sarà la mia principessa! Ti amo.” Sharon rimase un momento in silenzio, era commossa: “Oh Andy … ti amo tanto anch’io!”

Si abbracciarono e lui le accarezzò i capelli, cercando di tranquillizzarla.

“Ho paura.” Singhiozzò Sharon.

“Perché hai paura?” Chiese Andy preoccupato. Silenzio. “Sharon …”

Lei si ricompose “Ho parlato con il dott. McCoy. Mi ha detto che la gravidanza non sarà una passeggiata e neanche il parto, rischio sia io che il bambino.”

“La bambina.” Disse Andy sorridendo e sottolineando la frase.

“Come fai a sapere che sarà una bambina?” Chiese sorridendo.

“Te l’ho detto, sarai tu in miniatura, una mini Sharon.” Disse Andy sorridendo “Sarà bellissima come te.”

“Ma dai Andy, mi fai arrossire.”

“No davvero, mi piace tutto di te. I capelli ribelli, gli occhi verdi, il sorriso, le labbra, il profilo. Lasciati guardare, sei bellissima!”

“Mi fai arrossire così.” Disse Sharon abbassando lo sguardo.

“Sei l’amore della mia vita e voglio stare per sempre con te.” Andy la baciò leggermente, Sharon rimase immobile, lui approfondì ancora un po’ il bacio e allora lei rispose con passione e desiderio, le erano mancati i baci di Andy. Rimasero fronte a fronte e sorrisero.

“Mi perdoni?” Sussurrò Sharon.

“Per cosa?”

“Per non averti detto nulla del bambino … mi dispiace, non volevo che tu lo sapessi da altri.”

“Oh non ti preoccupare, Gavin è stato molto delicato nel darmi questa notizia …” Disse Andy sorridendo e ripensando alla conversazione con Gavin.

“A volte è molto protettivo nei miei confronti … ma non ti ha spaventato abbastanza, se ora sei qui con me.” Disse sorridendo. Andy scosse la testa, sapeva di aver rischiato parecchio con l’avvocato Baker, ma era felicissimo della conclusione della loro conversazione. Sorrise e baciò ancora Sharon con un fuggevole bacio.

“Sei bellissima …” Sussurrò Andy.

“Ti amo Andy.”

“Ti amo anch’io Sharon.”

/

Il giorno dopo andarono entrambi in Centrale, Andy alla Crimini Maggiori e Sharon al FID. Andy era preoccupato, Sharon era tornata a casa e avevano trascorso la notte insieme. Voleva che lei rimanesse a casa, a riposare, la notte era stata agitata e Sharon aveva dormito poco. Andy era preoccupato, tanto che Provenza aveva notato la sua irrequietezza. Andy cercò di sdrammatizzare la situazione dicendo che non aveva digerito la colazione, ma Provenza non era convinto, da buon detective sapeva che c’era altro. Furono interrotti dai loro discorsi, quando il capo Johnson disse alla squadra di andare sulla scena di un crimine che coinvolgeva alcuni colleghi.

Si prepararono a partire, quando furono nel parcheggio, Andy intravide la macchina di Sharon con il sergente Eliot. Si chiese perché ci fossero anche loro, pronti per recarsi sulla scena e Provenza gli disse che se erano coinvolti dei colleghi, il FID sarebbe intervenuto a difesa dei poveri civili.

In questo caso avevano saputo che dei componenti delle gang, avevano sparato a dei poliziotti di pattuglia. Flynn rimase come di ghiaccio, adesso aveva paura per lei, nel suo stato doveva stare tranquilla e al sicuro.

Arrivati sulla scena del crimine, erano rimasti a terra tre giovani che erano membri della gang B52. Due colleghi erano morti e altri due erano ancora sotto shock, per aver visto morire sotto i loro occhi dei poliziotti. C’era un clima di grande tensione era palpabile nell’aria. Quando la squadra arrivò, cominciò a delimitare la scena e a fare i primi rilievi. Dopo un po’ Flynn si accorse che Sharon e il sergente Eliot erano arrivati, con altre due macchine del FID.

Cominciarono e fare le loro domande, i poliziotti erano tutti tesi, la situazione era esplosiva. Un sergente era ferito e i paramedici lo stavano medicando, Sharon si era avvicinata per fargli qualche domanda, dopo le prime risposte tese, l’uomo aveva cominciato ad alzare la voce, era fuori controllo.

Scansò il paramedico e aggredì fisicamente Sharon. La strattonò e la fece cadere per terra, urlò, non tanto per lo strattone, ma per la caduta a terra nella sua condizione, si era spaventata.

Quando Andy la sentì gridare, corse come un pazzo da Sharon, il sergente continuava ad inveire e i paramedici, avevano cercato di trattenerlo, era sotto shock e la sua reazione era fuori controllo. Arrivò il capo Johnson, con tutti gli altri della squadra.

Andy fu immediatamente da Sharon per verificare le sue condizioni, era preoccupato, ma lei fu indispettita da tale comportamento. Era fuori luogo ed esagerato, era stata solo strattonata ed era caduta, non era successo niente di grave. Andy era in apprensione, chiese ai paramedici di controllare che Sharon stesse bene.

“Sto bene! Sto bene! Sono solo inciampata e caduta. Non è successo nulla!” Disse Sharon scocciata da tanta attenzione.

“Capitano Raydor, dovrebbe farsi controllare ...” Chiese Andy.

“Sto bene tenente, grazie!” Disse Sharon scuotendo la testa.

“Controlli che il capitano non si sia fatta male!” Disse Andy al paramedico che li guardava con sguardo spaventato, sembravano due pazzi. “Signora se vuole …”

“Ho detto che sto bene, maledizione!” Sharon si rialzò con l’aiuto di Andy e lo guardò con il peggiore sguardo Darth Raydor. Andy insistette con il paramedico, che vedendo Sharon così arrabbiata, non osava dire altro.

Il capo Johnson cercò di calmare gli animi, chiese a Sharon di farsi controllare, come prevedeva il regolamento e disse al tenente Flynn di farsi da parte, perché stava innervosendo il capitano Raydor. Entrambi avevano avuto una reazione esagerata e la cosa insospettì il capo Johnson che chiese a Provenza se ci fosse qualcosa tra il tenente Flynn e il capitano Raydor.

Provenza rispose che era fantascienza, quella donna era capace di mandare a male chiunque e questa volta era capitato a Flynn. Il capo Johnson era perplessa, ma aveva una scena del crimine da esaminare e il lavoro li aspettava, spronò la squadra a darsi da fare, anche se sospettava che Provenza non le avesse detto la verità.

Provenza andò da Flynn, che stava prendendo le testimonianze di alcuni vicini, lo portò in disparte e gli chiese cosa avesse per la testa. Flynn rispose male, era nervoso, teso e continuava a guardare in direzione del capitano Raydor. Adesso sembrava che fosse più tranquilla, stava persino sorridendo al paramedico, che prima era spaventato dalla sua reazione.

Provenza rimproverò Flynn, sapeva che tra i due c’era molto di più e gli disse di non giocare con il fuoco, perché si sarebbe bruciato, soprattutto con quella donna! Flynn scosse la testa, rispose in modo rude e disse che doveva fare il suo lavoro e si allontanò da Provenza, aveva bisogno di darsi una calmata.

Quando tornarono in centrale e terminarono i rapporti, il capo Johnson lasciò andare a casa tutta la squadra, per quel giorno avevano fatto abbastanza. Guardò il tenente Flynn, era ancora alla scrivania e notò che ultimamente quando andava via, rimaneva alla scrivania, come se aspettasse che tutti andassero a casa.

Sorrise al pensiero di quei due insieme e andò a casa. Provenza attese di rimanere da solo con Flynn e gli disse di non fare stupidate e di darsi una calmata. Flynn chiese scusa a Provenza, era nervoso, questo era lampante, ma disse di aver bisogno di staccare un po’. Prese le sue cose e si avviò verso il parcheggio, ma Provenza sapeva che non la raccontava giusta, scosse la testa, perché erano in arrivo solo guai.

TBC


	13. Capitolo 14

**Cap.14**

Quando Sharon aprì la porta, si trovò davanti suo padre, che la guardava con quell’aria di commiserazione che le dava semplicemente il sangue alla testa. Il procuratore O’Dwyer non attese il permesso per entrare, si fece avanti, entrando in casa.

Andò direttamente in soggiorno e attese Sharon, che aveva sbuffato vedendolo entrare. Sharon si appoggiò al bancone, sapeva che suo padre era pronto a farle la predica, come se fosse una ragazzina di 15 anni, ma adesso era una donna e aveva fatto le sue scelte, giuste o sbagliate che fossero.

“Vuoi buttare la tua vita in una relazione che non sai dove ti porterà? E’ solo un povero alcolizzato, un poliziotto! Non sarai mai felice con un uomo del genere. Se mi dicessi che è la voglia di un momento, una rivincita su Jack, allora lo capirei, però mi pare che tu voglia fare le cose seriamente con questo, questo …”

“Si chiama Andy. Intendo fare sul serio, papà, fattene una ragione. Non è una rivincita su Jack, anzi di Jack non me ne importa nulla. Ho chiesto il divorzio e Gavin sta preparando tutti documenti. Quindi sto dando una svolta alla mia vita e voglio iniziare un nuovo capitolo con Andy, che tu sia d’accordo oppure no.”

“Sharon, Sharon tesoro.” Disse avvicinandosi “Cosa è successo alla mia bambina, che faceva di tutto per farmi felice, per fare felice tua madre. Sharon tesoro, se ti vedesse tua madre, cosa direbbe?

“Lascia stare mamma.” Sharon pose una distanza tra lei e il padre. “Mamma approverebbe. Andy le piacerebbe, le piacerebbe tanto, tanto quanto non piace a te. Quindi lascia stare mamma.” Disse in tono secco. Suo padre stava camminando su un terreno molto delicato e Sharon si stava arrabbiando.

“Sharon capisco il tuo disappunto nei confronti di Jack, si presentato ubriaco sul tuo posto di lavoro, però cerca di capire, si è trovato i documenti per il divorzio e si è un po’ scoraggiato.” Disse candidamente il procuratore.

“Si è presentato ubriaco al Dipartimento di polizia! Davanti ai miei colleghi e ha tentato di aggredirmi! Lo giustifichi ancora?!” Disse Sharon alzando la voce.

“Sharon, tesoro. Perché non vieni qui vicino a me e ne parliamo.”

“Perché non c’è nulla di cui parlare papà, Jack appartiene ad un passato che non c’è più! Adesso voglio solo pensare al futuro e nel mio c’è Andy. Lo amo e lui ama me.”

Il procuratore O’Dwyer rimase con le braccia conserte e fissò la figlia, sapeva che era testarda e che non era una donna semplice da convincere. Doveva trovare il modo per farla ragionare, per riportarla sulla retta via. Sharon lo fissava, i suoi occhi erano sicuri, determinati, la voce non tradiva alcuna esitazione.

“Se questo … Andy, ti amasse, ti lascerebbe andare Sharon. La scelta migliore sarebbe stare con una persona del nostro stesso ceto sociale, cattolico e praticante. Questo tenente non è alla tua altezza tesoro, lo sai. Che futuro potrebbe assicurarti? Che certezze ti potrebbe dare? Non è uno di noi, capisci, cerca di ragionare.”

Sharon si stava scocciando delle parole di suo padre e non faceva nulla per mascherarlo, continuava a sbuffare e a scuotere la testa. Suo padre noncurante, continuò “Comunque spiegami perché Jack non ti va più bene?”

“Ancora Jack!? Papà lo vuoi capire che Jack non mi ama e che mi separerò da lui per sempre e inizierò una nuova vita con Andy!”

“Vuoi davvero spezzarmi il cuore?”

“Smettila papà, lo so che vuoi farmi sentire in colpa. Però credimi, mi sono sentita in colpa per molto tempo, per il fallimento del matrimonio con Jack e adesso voglio essere felice e sono sicura, che con Andy le cose andranno meglio. Formeremo una nuova famiglia.”

“Tu hai già una famiglia, dei figli! Non ti capisco Sharon, eri una persona così osservante, retta, … poi sei caduta in questa idea di fare di testa tua … prima vuoi diventare un poliziotto e va bene, ti lascio fare il poliziotto, anche se la tua naturale carriera era quello di avvocato.” Il tono era sarcastico, Sharon scosse la testa. “L’unica soddisfazione che mi hai dato è stata quella di sposare Jack. Sei stata felice e hai avuto dei figli: una bella famiglia. Non capisco perché tu voglia buttare via tutto questo!” Silenzio. “Perchè iniziare una relazione con un poco di buono come il tenente Andy Flynn! Ha già una famiglia alle spalle e li ha abbandonati, è un ex alcolista, frequenta gli incontri AA, economicamente … è un poveraccio … Hai letto il suo fascicolo? Conosci la sua storia personale?”

“Sono al FID, certo che ho letto il suo fascicolo personale. Mi chiedo come abbia fatto tu, a leggere il suo fascicolo personale, ma conosco i tuoi metodi poco ortodossi. Chi hai corrotto per avere il fascicolo di Andy?” Sharon lo fissava, lo sguardo era severo, sapeva che suo padre aveva giocato sporco e non era la prima volta.

“Sai che ottengo sempre quello che voglio. Quindi sai quanto me che è una testa calda! Uno sbruffone, un donnaiolo!”

“Tu non conosci Andy …” Disse Sharon.

“Adesso voglio che lasci quel poveraccio e ti rimetti con Jack, per formare una vera famiglia!” Gridò il procuratore.

“Stai vaneggiando papà! Jack non farà più parte della mia vita!” Sharon era esasperata.

“Sharon!”

“Sono una donna, papà! Questa è la mia vita e decido io cosa farne, stanne fuori o ti lascerò fuori dalla mia vita, per sempre!” Gridò Sharon furiosa davanti al padre. Lui la schiaffeggiò, come si schiaffeggia una bambina. “Non osare parlare così a tuo padre! Portami rispetto, altrimenti ti diseredo!” Silenzio.

Sharon alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò diritto negli occhi. “Vuoi rispetto, ma non rispetti la mia vita, le mie scelte. Tieniti pure tutti i titoli, i soldi e le apparenze.” Sharon andò verso la porta e l’aprì. Guardò suo padre con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e di rimpianti, sperava che con il tempo si ammorbidisse, invece si era sempre più irrigidito su posizioni bigotte e benpensanti. Non lo riconosceva più, non era più quel padre amabile e benevolo che conosceva, era solo un despota che non rispettava le sue scelte. “Non abbiamo più nulla da dirci. E’ meglio se te ne vai da casa mia.” Disse Sharon con voce triste e abbassò il volto, stava per piangere, ma non voleva farlo di fronte a lui.

“Non finisce qui Sharon.” Disse il procuratore avvicinandosi alla porta. “Non finisce qui.”

“Vattene papà.” Disse Sharon con voce sicura.

Lui la guardò, la durezza del tono della voce non lasciava intravedere margine di discussione, per ora era meglio andare. Sarebbe tornato alla carica in un altro momento, adesso Sharon era agitata ed emotivamente provata. Quel maledetto Flynn aveva rovinato il rapporto con sua figlia e avrebbe dovuto pagare anche per questo. “Ciao Sharon.” Disse suo padre e uscì, tornò a casa pensando a come poter tornare a parlare con sua figlia, perché lui aveva ragione, aveva ragione!

Sharon chiuse la porta e si appoggiò contro. Era sempre più faticoso parlare con suo padre, sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe arrivata ad un punto di non ritorno e non avrebbe più ammesso alcuna intrusione. Era triste e aveva bisogno di sentire Andy, voleva sentire la sua voce e sentirsi sicura tra le sue braccia. Lo chiamò e gli chiese di andare da lei. Andy non si fece pregare, aveva sentito il tono della voce provata, le disse di stare tranquilla, sarebbe corso subito da lei. Dopo una mezzoretta, Andy arrivò, Sharon era felice, adesso che c’era Andy era più tranquilla. Gli raccontò della discussione con suo padre, del dolore causato da ogni parola che aveva detto. Non gli disse delle parole che suo padre aveva detto su lui e tantomeno che l’aveva schiaffeggiata, sapeva che Andy si sarebbe infuriato e sarebbe arrivato alle mani, anche se era suo padre.

“Ehi, tesoro. Sono qui, adesso va tutto bene.” Disse Andy abbracciandola. Sharon stava tremando, riparlare di quella discussione l’aveva agitata ancora. “Ti amo, tesoro mio. Adesso ti preparo un thè caldo, ti metti sul divano e stai tranquilla. Non ci pensare, pensa solo a noi due e alla nostra bambina.”

Sharon si accucciò sul divano, sembrava una bambina spaventata. Andy le portò il thè caldo e rimasero seduti abbracciati, parlando dei loro progetti per il futuro e cercando di mandare via tutti i cattivi pensieri.

Finalmente Sharon si era tranquillizzata, avevano bevuto un thè insieme e Andy le aveva detto di riposare un poco, l’aveva accompagnata in camera e si era distesa. Si era addormentata quasi subito, era sfiancata dalla discussione con suo padre e aveva bisogno di riposare. Andy si sdraiò accanto. La guardò dormire serena, era bellissima, i capelli sparsi sul cuscino, le braccia che abbracciavano la pancia, non ancora così evidente. Non lo avrebbe mai detto di trovarsi con Sharon e il loro futuro bambino, anzi bambina, perché era sicuro che sarebbe stata una bambina, la sua principessa!

Sorrise e le spostò una ciocca ribelle, che era sul viso della donna che gli aveva trafitto il cuore. Andy non aveva opposto resistenza alla bellezza, allo charme, alla grinta di Sharon ed era felice che tra tutti gli uomini avesse scelto lui!

Avrebbe potuto scegliere tra i migliori buon partiti della città, eppure alla festa per la raccolta fondi della Polizia, Sharon lo aveva notato. Da quella sera era cambiata la sua vita ed era cambiata in meglio. Anche se all’inizio Sharon non voleva dirgli della bambina, Andy aveva capito le sue intenzioni, perché non era una donna che elemosinava o voleva la compassione degli altri, quello che decideva lo affrontava da sola. Aveva cresciuto i suoi figli senza un padre e si era costruita una carriera, che molti invidiavano. Gli aiuti del padre le davano quasi fastidio, perché sapeva che avevano un prezzo. Essere la figlia del più importante procuratore della città non era facile, suo padre voleva per la figlia una vita da copertina, una vita esemplare anche a prezzo della felicità.

Sharon lo aveva capito e aveva deciso di rinunciare ai benefici che il padre voleva offrirgli. Per questo il loro rapporto era conflittuale, difficile, sempre su un filo sottile, che rischiava di rompersi. Andy sapeva che la relazione con Sharon aveva reso i rapporti ancora più difficili e la scelta di Sharon di separarsi da Jack aveva mandato suo padre su tutte le furie.

La morte della madre aveva segnato il rapporto con suo padre, era stato un lento distacco sempre più conflittuale. Sharon non aveva raccontato come era morta sua madre, era un argomento troppo doloroso e quando se ne accennava, si chiudeva a riccio e cambiava discorso.

Adesso Andy voleva solo prendersi cura di Sharon e della bambina. Sorrise guardandola riposare, lei si mosse e aprì gli occhi. Sorrise e lo guardò.

“Da quanto tempo sto dormendo?” Chiese Sharon.

“Da un po’. Ti sei riposata?”

Mise una mano sulla pancia e sorrise “Non è stato ferma un attimo, era agitata, sembrava spaventata.” Disse Sharon accarezzando la pancia.

“Non avrà paura nostra figlia.”

“Un giorno mi spiegherai come fai a sapere che sarà femmina?”

“Ci credi, sarà femmina! Sarai tu in miniatura, la mia principessa.”

“Non vorresti un Andy in miniatura?”

“No. Sarà una piccola Sharon.”

“Il mondo non ne reggerebbe due, ci credi?!” Disse sorridendo Sharon.

“Ma io sì! Non ne potrei fare più a meno. Impazzerei per te e per la bambina, la mia principessa.”

“Dicono così tutti i futuri papà, ma quando le loro bambine diventano donne, tutto si complica …” Disse sospirando, ripensando alla discussione con suo padre.

“Non mi stancherò mai della mia donna e della mia bambina. Adesso va meglio?”

“Uhm… un po’. Fa i capricci la tua principessa, si è agitata tutto il tempo.” Andy mise la mano sulla pancia e avvicinò il viso, parlò con calma. “Allora principessa, fai disperare la mamma?” Rimase in attesa come di una risposta e baciò la pancia. “Sei bellissima tesoro!” Disse sorridendo.

“Non è vero, sono un disastro e mi sa che tra poco …” Fece una smorfia, stava per vomitare.

“Resisti, prendo la bacinella!” Andy si mosse rapido, fino a raggiungere il letto dalla parte di Sharon e prese la bacinella che c’era per terra. Arrivò in tempo e Sharon vomitò.

“Appena in tempo! Come va tesoro?” Disse preoccupato.

“Uhm … sto male.” Vomitò ancora. Le diede una salvietta umidificata e si pulì il viso. Si rinfrescò e prese fiato. “La tua principessa ha deciso che il pollo a pranzo non le piace … peccato!”

TBC


	14. Capitolo 15

**Cap. 15**

Quella mattina Sharon conosceva il compito ingrato che le spettava: scoprire la talpa nella squadra della Crimini Maggiori. L’unica nota positiva era che avrebbe terminato il lavoro, per la soddisfazione di Pope e di Taylor.

Sharon aveva il solito dolorino alla schiena e lo stomaco aveva fatto i capricci come ogni mattina, ma sembrava non volersi sistemare, si sentiva inquieta e aveva addosso un senso di rammarico, di tristezza infinita. Arrivata in ufficio, andò a vomitare nel bagno delle donne, cercò di sistemarsi al meglio, sistemò il trucco e prese fiato. Sapeva che quello era il suo lavoro, ma a volte lo detestava più di ogni altra cosa. Si recò a passo deciso alla Crimini Maggiori, la squadra era già al completo e senza andare in ufficio dal capo Johnson, il capitano Raydor chiese al detective Gabriel di seguirla e lo condusse nell’ufficio del capo Pope. Durante il tragitto scorse lo sguardo perso dell’uomo che si chiedeva il motivo di quella convocazione e sapeva che non era nulla di positivo.

Davanti alla porta, Sharon si voltò verso David e lo fissò negli occhi. Era all’oscuro di ogni cosa, sul viso c’era la domanda del perché fosse convocato ai pieni alti, non immaginava che la sua vita sarebbe crollata nei momenti seguenti.

“Detective Gabriel, mi rammarico per tutto quello che seguirà, mi creda.” Disse Sharon con voce dispiaciuta.

“Non capisco capitano Raydor, cosa sta succedendo? Perchè si sta scusando?” Chiese Gabriel senza capire le parole della donna.

“Venga David, dobbiamo parlare.” Disse Sharon aprendo la porta al detective Gabriel e facendolo entrare. Entrò e vide il capo Pope, il capo Taylor e la sua fidanzata Ann.

“Cosa sta succedendo?” Chiese Gabriel sorpreso.

Il capo Pope, dopo aver fatto sedere il detective Gabriel, disse che la sua fidanzata Ann era stata pagata dall’avvocato Goldam per carpire informazioni in merito al caso Baylor. Sharon era sconvolta dal fatto che la fidanzata di Gabriel tentasse di difendersi, di scusarsi per aver dato a Peter, come chiamava l’avvocato Goldam, informazioni riservate.

Il detective Gabriel era scioccato, non credeva alle proprie orecchie e non voleva credere che la donna con cui conviveva e voleva costruire un futuro insieme, era solo una menzogna. Ann era lo strumento usato dall’avvocato Goldam, per danneggiare l’intera squadra della Crimini Maggiori e il Dipartimento di Polizia.

David aveva chiesto conferma ad Ann, se le accuse che le venissero fatte fossero vere e lei aveva confermato, perchè l’avvocato Goldam aveva detto che alla Crimini Maggiori era tutti corrotti. Ann aveva creduto a quelle parole, ma in seguito si era ricreduta e con il tempo si era innamorata veramente di David.

Il capo Pope aveva detto che l’avvocato Goldman aveva pagato ad Ann i debiti scolastici, questo era il prezzo per il quale era stata venduta la Crimini Maggiori. Gabriel era in lacrime, la sua vita era distrutta ed era rammaricato per il danno causato ai colleghi, alla polizia e di essere involontariamente il motivo della fuga di notizie riservate.

Ann tentava di scusarsi, era disperata, piangeva e voleva parlare da sola con David, ma lui era arrabbiato e deluso: non voleva aver più nulla a che fare con lei!

Gabriel chiese al capitano Raydor di potersi chiarire con i colleghi e con il capo Johnson, doveva scusarsi con i colleghi e chiarire le sue posizioni.

Sharon acconsentì, era rammaricata, capiva che a Gabriel era appena crollato tutto il mondo addosso e stava cercando con dignità di affrontare questa sfida. Ammirava la compostezza con cui stava affrontando tutta la situazione e capiva che aveva realizzato di essersi fidato della persona sbagliata. Sharon pensò parecchio a questo: anche a lei si era fidata della persona sbagliata. Ripensò agli anni con Jack e a tutte le volte che era stata tradita, sfruttata, illusa.

Conosceva bene la sensazione che si provava e il senso di impotenza e di stupidità che si provava. Sapeva che David avrebbe dovuto confrontarsi con la squadra e non sarebbe stato facile.

Intanto la squadra della Crimini Maggiori stava terminando il lavoro per chiudere il caso a cui stavano lavorando da giorni. Erano rientrati tutti nella sala centrale per terminare gli ultimi verbali, quando il capitano Raydor e il detective Gabriel, andarono nell’ufficio del capo Johnson. Parlarono alcuni minuti, il capitano Raydor uscì e li lasciò soli, tornò al FID: aveva terminato il lavoro assegnatole, questa volta era stata molto dura.

Andando via, aveva lanciato uno sguardo a Andy, la fissava in modo interrogativo, non capiva cosa stesse accadendo. Sharon sapeva che la squadra avrebbe dovuto affrontare la sfida più difficile, scoprire chi avesse tradito la loro fiducia. Sapeva che Andy e tutta la squadra avevano subito pressioni, l’aria era diventata molto tesa alla Crimini Maggiori da quando sapevano che c’era una talpa e ora sarebbero arrivati alla resa dei conti. Sharon non sapeva se la squadra fosse stata in grado di superare anche questa difficile sfida, ma in cuor suo, lo sperava.

Aprì la porta del suo ufficio, fece un sospiro di sollievo, il compito ingrato che le era stato affidato era stato svolto e ora voleva solo rilassarsi.

Nel suo ufficio al FID vide che c’era Gavin che la stava aspettando. Era soddisfatto del lavoro svolto e voleva solo accompagnarla a casa, sapeva che era stanca e provata per quanto accaduto. Sharon raccolse le sue cose e insieme a Gavin andò verso gli ascensori, disse a Gavin che doveva passare in Cancelleria a piano terra, per ritirare dei documenti. Andarono entrambi a piano terra e percorsero il corridoio alla fine del quale incontrarono Ann, la ex fidanzata di Gabriel.

Quando la donna vide Sharon, le si scagliò contro, colpendola al volto e facendola cadere rovinosamente a terra, gli agenti presenti, non fecero in tempo a fermarla, la donna continuava a inveire contro Sharon e a darle la colpa della fine della relazione con Gabriel. Con fatica gli agenti cercarono di contenerla e la portarono in una cella di sicurezza. Gavin fu subito vicino a Sharon, che era a terra, aveva preso un pugno in faccia. Sharon era preoccupata più per la caduta che per il pugno, sperava che il bambino non si fosse fatto del male. Sharon era sbiancata dalla paura, era immobile, terrorizzata che potesse accadere qualcosa di terribile. Gavin chiamò aiuto e gridò di chiamare un’ambulanza e di fare in fretta: “Stai tranquilla tesoro, adesso arriva l’ambulanza e ti portiamo in ospedale per fare tutti gli accertamenti.” Disse Gavin cercando di tranquillizzare Sharon e sè stesso “Andrà tutto bene tesoro, andrà tutto bene.”

Gli occhi di Sharon erano pieni di paura. Era terrorizzata, era preoccupata per il bambino. Quando arrivarono i paramedici e la caricarono sulla barella disse a Gavin:” Non dire niente a Andy, non dire niente.”

“Come? Cosa? Sharon!” Gavin non capiva il motivo di quella richiesta, poi vide Sharon che chiudeva gli occhi e allora cominciò a preoccuparsi.

/

Dopo aver parlato con il capo Johnson, Gabriel si era scusato con i colleghi, alcuni avevano accettato le sue scuse, altri no. La tensione era molto alta, nessuno credeva che la talpa fosse uno di loro, o meglio, speravano che non fosse un componente della Crimini Maggiori.

Tao e Provenza avevano accettato le scuse di Gabriel e si erano rimessi al lavoro, sperando di essere seguiti dai loro colleghi.

Flynn accettava le scuse, ma quando strinse la mano a Gabriel, disse che doveva chiedere il trasferimento. Anche Julio aveva reagito in maniera dura alle scuse di Gabriel. Provenza aveva rimproverato la linea dura di Flynn ed era contrariato da tutta la situazione.

Scosse la testa, erano troppo coinvolti emotivamente, così decise di mandare tutti a casa, la situazione era fuori controllo, il giorno dopo, forse, sarebbero riusciti a analizzare meglio le cose. Tutti i componenti della Crimini Maggiori andarono a casa, c’era ancora parecchia tensione, quando il cellulare di Flynn squillò, era Gavin.

“Andy vieni subito al S. Leo! Muoviti! E’ per Sharon.” Disse Gavin con voce preoccupata.

“Arrivo.” Disse Andy con voce tremante, il tono della voce di Gavin faceva prevedere solo brutte notizie. Sentiva che qualcosa di tremendo era successo, il volto divenne scuro, prese la giacca e non rispose alla domanda di Provenza, che chiedeva cosa fosse successo.

Scese al parcheggio prese la macchina e andò immediatamente al S. Leo. Andy aveva un brutto presentimento addosso, tutta la pressione e lo stress della giornata non erano nulla in confronto alla paura che stava provando. Era spaventato, era terrorizzato che fosse accaduto qualcosa di terribile a Sharon e alla bambina e si sentiva impotente. Sembrava che gli eventi lo travolgessero e come era successo per il lavoro, le cose erano finite male, temeva lo stesso epilogo, andando all’ospedale. Riusciva solo a pensare a scenari terribili e dolorosi, aveva tanta paura che il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata nel petto, sembrava che volesse uscire dal suo corpo. La corsa verso l’ospedale sembrava infinita, non gli era mai sembrato così lontano il S. Leo e quando vide l’insegna dell’ospedale, allora cominciò a pregare, anche se non era mai stato credente.

TBC


	15. Capitolo 16

**Cap.16**

Andy era corso come un pazzo al S. Leo, era terrorizzato e non sapeva cosa pensare, gli sembrava di essere in una bolla, non sentiva nulla di quanto accadeva intorno a lui, le persone e le cose non esistevano. Arrivò trafelato al Pronto Soccorso e trovò Gavin, che quando lo vide gli andò incontro, aveva lo sguardo preoccupato. “Il dottore la sta visitando, appena sanno qualcosa ho chiesto di avvisarci.”

“Da quanto tempo è dentro?!” Chiese Andy senza fiato.

“Da tre quarti d’ora, ma stai tranquillo, staranno facendo tutti gli esami.”

“Cosa è successo?”

Gavin raccontò brevemente quanto accaduto nei corridoi vicino alla Cancelleria e della reazione della ex fidanzata di Gabriel. Andy era scioccato dalla reazione della donna, si domandava perché avesse ritenuto Sharon colpevole della scoperta del tradimento. Gavin chiese notizie su come la squadra avesse appreso la notizia e Andy raccontò la reazione di ogni componente della Crimini Maggiori. Correvano voci che il capo Johnson avesse chiesto il trasferimento e che avesse fatto lo stesso anche il sergente Gabriel, Andy chiese a Gavin se sapesse qualcosa. L’espressione di Gavin, confermava che le voci che giravano erano vere.

L’avvocato Baker immaginava una scelta del genere da parte del capo Johnson, perché a domanda diretta, aveva sorriso e tergiversato, cambiando discorso, quindi ne aveva dedotto che il capo Johnson avesse optato per un trasferimento. Mentre stavano parlando, uscì il dottore che aveva visitato Sharon, si avvicinò ad entrambi e disse: “Sono il dottor Pulaski. Ho visitato la signora e vi posso confermare che sta bene, sia lei che il bambino. E’ stato un pugno, un grande spavento, ma adesso è tranquilla, sta riposando. Il livido alla guancia andrà via presto.”

“Possiamo vederla?” Chiese Andy.

“Potete riportarla a casa, sta meglio e a casa sarà sicuramente più serena.” Disse il dottore che fece strada ad entrambi per andare a visitare Sharon. Quando Andy entrò nell’ambulatorio di osservazione, vide che Sharon era su un lettino, con una flebo al braccio, aveva gli occhi chiusi. Un lenzuolo la copriva, sembrava così indifesa e debole. Sperava che il dottore avesse ragione e che non fosse accaduto nulla né a lei né alla bambina. Il dottore tolse la flebo a Sharon, lasciò i documenti per la dimissione sul tavolino e uscì.

Andy si avvicinò al lettino e le prese la mano, Sharon si girò, vide Andy e sorrise.

Gavin entrò e si fermò ai piedi del lettino e la guardò, era così bella la sua ragazza!

“Mi hai fatto prendere un bello spavento!” Disse Gavin in tono di rimprovero, poi sorrise, Sharon era tranquilla, stava bene.

“Mi hai spaventato a morte.” Mormorò Andy.

“L’avvocato Baker non mi ascolta mai. Cosa ti avevo chiesto Gavin?” Disse Sharon con tono di rimprovero, guardando Gavin.

“Credo di non aver sentito bene Sharon, sai ero così agitato e preoccupato.” Sorrise e alzò le spalle con fare indifferente.

“Sì, certo. Con me devi essere più convincente avvocato Baker!” Disse Sharon sorridendo, ma era contenta che Andy fosse vicino a lei, si sentiva più sicura e in fondo Gavin aveva fatto bene a chiamarlo, non desiderava altro. “Sto bene Andy.” Lo guardò e cercò di rassicurarlo. “Sto bene, non ne farei una gran pubblicità di quanto è accaduto. Tutto si è risolto per il meglio, quindi vorrei che la cosa rimanesse tra noi.”

“Ma Sharon, quella donna ti ha aggredito! Ci sono anche i testimoni!”

“Gavin, va tutto bene. Sto bene e anche il bambino. Adesso torno a casa e mi riposo un poco, la giornata è stata difficile e complicata per tutti.” Si voltò verso Andy, sapeva che la squadra era uscita a pezzi da quella giornata. Andy abbozzò un sorriso amaro, niente sarebbe più stato come prima. Baciò la mano di Sharon, felice che non si fosse fatta male.

“Agli ordini Capitano!” Disse Gavin “Come desideri. Almeno mi prometti che rimarrai a casa qualche giorno?”

“Prometto che mi riposerò.” Disse Sharon alzandosi dal lettino e facendosi aiutare da Andy. “Andy mi porterà a casa, Gavin puoi recuperare la mia macchina al Dipartimento?”

“Ci penso io.”

“Grazie, sei un tesoro.”

“Non ci pensare. Ti chiamo più tardi per sapere come stai. Ciao.” Gavin baciò sulla fronte Sharon e uscì dall’ambulatorio.

“Portami a casa.” Disse Sharon con un sorriso stanco.

“Certo tesoro.” Andy si mise affianco a lei, prese i fogli per la dimissione e si avviarono verso l’uscita. Portò a casa Sharon, era stanca e provata per tutta quella giornata infernale.

Lungo il tragitto per rientrare a casa, Sharon era silenziosa, sapeva che Andy si era spaventato, lo vedeva nei suoi occhi.

“Come è andata con la squadra?” Chiese per spezzare il silenzio che stava pesando su entrambi.

“Stai tranquilla, andrà tutto bene anche per la squadra.” Disse Andy cercando di minimizzare la devastazione che aveva colpito tutti quanti.

“Andy … “Disse Sharon, sapeva che era un argomento doloroso. Silenzio.

“Una giornata da dimenticare. Ne siamo usciti a pezzi e sono anche riuscito a discutere con Provenza, ma non ti devi preoccupare, supereremo anche questa prova.” Disse Andy con tristezza, sapeva quanto fosse stata dura per tutti, però non si sentiva in colpa per aver detto a Gabriel di chiedere il trasferimento, anche se questo aveva mandato Provenza su tutte le furie.

Quando arrivarono a casa, appena arrivata Sharon si era seduta sul divano e si era addormentata. Andy stava preparando un thè, ma quando vide che si era addormentata, la lasciò riposare, avrebbero parlato più tardi. Prese una coperta e la coprì. Prese il cellulare, trovò una ventina di chiamate perse di Provenza e di sms. Fino ad ora lo aveva ignorato, ma adesso doveva dare una risposta, era preoccupato, questo era chiaro, ma temeva che Provenza scoprisse come stavano le cose. Prese il coraggio a due mani e lo chiamò, Provenza rispose subito, aspettava da tempo quella chiamata.

“Flynn, Flynn! Ti sei deciso a rispondere! Dove diavolo sei finito?! Cosa è successo?! Sei scappato come un ladro …”

“Provenza ho avuto un’emergenza, tutto qui. Adesso è tutto a posto, tranquillo. Va tutto bene.”

“Cosa è successo?!”

“Niente, niente.”

“Non me la racconti giusta Flynn, voglio una spiegazione!”

“Avevi mandato tutti a casa, quindi non avevi più bisogno di me. C’è stata un’emergenza, ma tutto è rientrato. Adesso è tutto ok.”

“So che a piano terra, vicino alla Cancelleria, c’è stata un’aggressione, gli agenti di guardia mi hanno detto che il capitano Raydor è stata aggredita, ma è vero?!” Chiese Provenza con voce spaventata. Era strano, Provenza sembrava preoccupato per Sharon.

“Ehm … sì, cioè era con l’avvocato Baker … la ex di Gabriel … insomma, adesso è tutto chiarito e tutto a posto. Adesso devo proprio andare, ti chiamo domani. Ciao Provenza!”

“Andy! …” Farfugliò Provenza, ma Flynn aveva già riattaccato. Provenza sapeva che c’era qualcosa che Flynn stava omettendo, ma l’avrebbe scoperto, prima o poi. Ripensò su quanto detto da Flynn, ma i suoi pensieri tornarono a quanto accaduto alla squadra e sulle voci che giravano sul capo Johnson. Il futuro si prospettava grigio e incerto, non aveva una buona sensazione, sembrava che le brutte notizie non sarebbero finite, anzi, avrebbe dovuto prepararsi a qualcosa di peggio. Con tutti questi pensieri nella testa, Provenza entrò nel solito bar, adesso aveva davvero bisogno di una buona birra per liberare la mente.

/

Il capo Taylor era appena rientrato dal capo Pope. Con alcuni agenti aveva liberato la casa di Gabriel dagli oggetti della sua ex. Era rammaricato da tutta quella situazione, era dispiaciuto per Gabriel, perché era un bravo detective e non gli piacevano le voci che giravano nel dipartimento. Si accomodò sulla poltrona davanti al capo Pope e attese che dicesse qualcosa.

“Ho appena ricevuto la richiesta di trasferimento del capo Johnson e del detective Gabriel. Ho deciso di accettare la loro domanda. La comunicazione avverrà tra tre giorni in maniera ufficiale, per dare il tempo al capo Johnson di avvisare la squadra e di predisporre tutti i documenti richiesti e preparare il passaggio di consegne.” Taylor lo stava ascoltando con attenzione, stava aspettando il momento per fare le sue richieste.

“Ho deciso che faremo in questo modo e vorrei che mi assecondassi in questa mia decisione. Provenza sarà pro-tempore il capo della Crimini Maggiori, prenderà il passaggio di consegne del capo Johnson e guiderà la squadra. Nel frattempo passerai di grado a comandante delle operazioni sezione Crimini Maggiori e Furti e Rapine. Chiederò al capitano Raydor se è interessata al comando della Crimini Maggiori e sarà una tua sottoposta.”

Taylor sorrise, era soddisfatto dalle parole di Pope e il grado e la posizione lo soddisfacevano. Pope sorrise a sua volta, prese due bicchieri e una bottiglia di whiskey dal cassetto. Riempì i due bicchieri, ne porse uno a Taylor e disse: “Al nuovo comandante capo Taylor!”

“Grazie signore!” Disse Taylor soddisfatto, bevvero i loro whiskey e si strinsero la mano, _la giornata non era poi stata così male,_ pensò Pope tra sé.

/

Andy chiuse la comunicazione con Provenza, sospirò e andò a sedersi vicino a Sharon sul divano. L’adrenalina di tutta la giornata era calata, adesso sentiva tutta la stanchezza e la fatica affrontata. Sharon stava riposando. L’abbracciò e lei si accucciò ancora di più, le mani sulla pancia, come a proteggere il bambino. Andy mise una mano su quelle di Sharon, le baciò il capo e disse: “Andrà tutto bene tesoro, andrà tutto bene. Te lo prometto.”

Appoggiò il capo a quello di Sharon e si rilassò, adesso che aveva tra le braccia le sue ragazze era felice e pensò che nonostante quella giornata, per fortuna era andato tutto bene.

TBC


	16. Capitolo 17

**Cap.17**

Dopo un giorno di riposo a casa, Sharon era tornata al lavoro. Era nel suo ufficio, quando il capo Pope entrò e disse che le doveva parlare. Si accomodò e le propose il comando della Crimini Maggiori, al posto del capo Johnson. A giorni la notizia del trasferimento sarebbe diventata effettiva e resa nota, quindi il capo Pope voleva una risposta e la voleva subito.

Sharon aveva aspettato per tanto tempo un’occasione così e avere il comando della Crimini Maggiori, era il culmine di tutti i suoi sforzi. Però il capo Pope doveva sapere che aspettava un bambino, perchè tra qualche mese, la cosa sarebbe stata evidente agli occhi di tutti.

Prese fiato e con sicurezza rispose che era onorata di ricevere il comando della Crimini Maggiori, però poneva delle condizioni.

Il capo Pope fu perplesso, in genere le persone rispondevano sì oppure no, non ponevano mai delle condizioni. Sapeva che il capitano Raydor era una donna molto particolare e sapeva che non chiedeva a caso, c’era sempre un buon motivo. Si accomodò meglio sulla sedia e chiese al capitano le condizioni.

Sharon attese un momento, era nervosa e doveva giocare bene le sue carte, fece la migliore faccia da poker e disse che accettava il comando se il tenente Provenza fosse diventato il secondo in comando operativo. Senza lasciar a Pope il tempo di rispondere, Sharon disse che era incinta e che tra cinque mesi avrebbe partorito. La notizia lasciò senza parole il capo Pope, che dopo un momento di smarrimento, si riprese, fece i complimenti a Sharon e disse che non c’erano problemi, adesso aveva capito il perché delle condizioni ad accettare il comando.

Sharon chiese a Pope di mantenere riservata la notizia della gravidanza, perché ci teneva a dire direttamente alla squadra che era incinta.

Pope era più che soddisfatto, anzi, le condizioni del capitano Raydor, avrebbero ammorbidito Provenza e preparato il fatto di avere come capo la Raydor. La gravidanza gli dava anche del tempo in più per metabolizzare la nuova configurazione del comando. Pope era contento, fece ancora gli auguri al capitano Raydor, credendo che il figlio fosse di Jack Raydor, ora che era tornato, credeva che i due fossero tornati insieme. Specificò che il capo Taylor sarebbe stato il suo diretto superiore, in quanto era stato promosso comandante. Il capitano Raydor rimase sconcertata dalla notizia della promozione di Taylor, quel posto lo avevano promesso a lei, ma fece buon viso e sorrise contenta. Per ora non poteva pretendere nulla, nell’attuale condizione andava bene così. A suo tempo avrebbe fatto le dimostranze per una promozione mancata. Sharon sapeva che doveva trovare il momento e le parole giuste e adesso, non lo era. Sorrise e lasciò che il capo Pope si congratulasse e facesse i migliori auguri per il nuovo incarico. Tra due giorni sarebbe diventato tutto ufficiale e avrebbe lasciato il FID. Pope le chiese di dargli una serie di nomi, per scegliere il suo successore e di preparare tutto quanto per il passaggio di consegne. Pope era soddisfatto, si alzò e uscì dall’ufficio del capitano. Sharon rimase a guardarlo, mentre usciva, aveva in bocca il sapore di una mezza vittoria, ma si ripetè di avere pazienza, sarebbe arrivato il momento delle richieste.

/

"Complimenti Jack, ho saputo della bella notizia!" Disse Pope, incontrando l’avvocato Jack Raydor nei corridoi del Dipartimento.

"Grazie!" Rispose Jack con una faccia contenta e sorpresa.

"Il capitano Raydor mi ha detto del vostro felice evento, congratulazioni!"

"Grazie capo Pope!" Jack era contento, voleva dire che Sharon aveva cambiato idea, allora poteva tornare ad essere suo marito e aveva cambiato idea sul divorzio, _il procuratore O’Dwyer ha fatto un ottimo lavoro,_ pensò soddisfatto. Attraversò il corridoio della Cancelleria, con un sorriso sul volto, sentiva che la vita stava per ricominciare.

/

Sharon rientrò a casa, era stata una giornata pesante, però era soddisfatta, avere il comando della Crimini Maggiori era quello che voleva. Adesso doveva dire a Andy che sarebbe stato il suo capo e doveva dire alla squadra che aveva una relazione con Andy e che aspettava un figlio da lui. Dover dare tutte queste notizie, la metteva in agitazione, sentiva l’ansia addosso e le stava dando il voltastomaco. Doveva farlo, ma non voleva, sperava che certe notizie potessero rimanere in privato. Prese fiato, respirò e chiuse gli occhi, doveva fare le cose per bene. Prima di tutto doveva dire a Andy che aveva accettato il Comando della Crimini Maggiori, il resto sarebbe venuto da sé.

Chiamò Andy e gli disse che voleva vederlo e trascorrere la sera insieme, Andy non si fece pregare, anzi, non vedeva l’ora di stare con lei. La giornata al Dipartimento era stata intensa per la Crimini Maggiori, c’era aria di cambiamento e tutti erano tesi, i cambiamenti non piacevano a nessuno e c’era troppa incertezza. Dopo una decina di minuti, Andy era davanti alla porta di Sharon, con in mano un mazzo di roselline. Era felice di poter stare con lei e trascorrere la serata insieme, voleva condividere con Sharon alcune idee che aveva in mente.

Sharon fu felice per le roselline, fece entrare Andy e si accomodarono sul divano. Parlarono delle rispettive giornate al lavoro e Sharon non attese che Andy finisse di raccontare e tutto d’un fiato disse: “Oggi il capo Pope mi ha offerto il comando della Crimini Maggiori.” Silenzio.

Andy la guardò perplesso, sorrise e l’abbracciò. “E’ una notizia bellissima!” Silenzio. “Hai accettato, vero?”

Sharon sorrise e annuì. Gli raccontò delle condizioni per accettare il posto e gli disse di aver detto a Pope che era incinta e che avrebbe partorito tra cinque mesi e che voleva Provenza come suo secondo in comando. Andy sorrise, era contento e soprattutto era contento per la scelta di Provenza, come capo operativo in seconda, sapeva quanto Provenza tenesse a quell’incarico.

Si abbracciarono, Sharon era contenta, pensava che Andy non accettasse il fatto di essere un suo superiore, invece Andy non aspettava altro ed era felice. Sharon si era tolta un primo peso dal cuore, era soddisfatta e contenta che tutto fosse andato bene.

“Sharon prima di dire alla squadra che sarai il nuovo comandante, vorrei dire a Provenza che siamo insieme e che aspettiamo un bambino, mi correggo … una bambina.”

“Hai paura che gli venga un infarto alla Crimini Maggiori?” Disse Sharon sorridendo.

“Vorrei dirlo a Provenza, se per te non è un problema.”

“Nessuno problema, anzi. So che a vedervi così sembrate una coppia di fatto, però spero che tu vorrai vivere con me …” Disse Sharon ridendo dei due.

“Smettila di scherzare … per Provenza sarà un bel colpo, credimi. Spero non si arrabbi troppo.”

“So di essere la più simpatica, però dovrebbe saperlo che al cuore non si comanda.”

“Vedrai che capirà. In ogni caso, sei meglio tu, che il capo Taylor.” Disse Andy.

“Grazie! Allora come seconda scelta, vado meglio!” Disse fissandolo negli occhi.

Andy rimase interdetto, capì che aveva detto male come stavano le cose e balbettò una scusa “Non volevo dire questo… cioè …dico solo che Taylor sarebbe stato un vero disastro per noi.”

“Quindi può andare bene Darth Raydor o la Regina di Ghiaccio per il comando?” Disse Sharon in tono secco.

“Sharon tesoro, tu sei meglio e vedrai, i ragazzi della squadra ti apprezzeranno, Provenza compreso, Dagli un po’ di tempo per abituarsi e sono sicuro che tu rimarrai felicemente sorpresa.” Disse Andy sorridendo, sperava di rabbonirla, non voleva farla arrabbiare. Silenzio. “Vedrai, alla squadra piacerai, ne sono sicuro.”

Sharon sospirò “Speriamo. Sono già contenta che tu abbia preso bene il fatto che sarò il tuo comandante …”

“Agli ordini signora!” Andy si mise sull’attenti e fece il saluto.

“Buffone!”

“Pur di farti sorridere, amore mio.” Si sedette di nuovo vicino a lei “Adesso, oh capitano, mio capitano, vorrei parlati di una cosa molto seria.” Disse con fare sornione.

“Ok, di cosa vuoi parlare?”

“Mi chiedevo se avessi preso in esame l’elenco di nomi per la nostra principessa …” Disse Andy sorridendo.

“Ho letto le proposte, tenente. Tutte quante valide e degne di nota.” Disse soddisfatta.

“Ma…?” Chiese Andy.

Silenzio. “Però vorrei chiederti … se è una bambina, vorrei … potremo chiamarla come mia madre: Ella. So che è una richiesta un po’ all’antica, sai dare il nome del genitore e …” Andy mise la mano sulla bocca di Sharon per fermarla e si ammutolì, pensò di aver esagerato, era davvero chiedere troppo.

“Ella è un nome bellissimo!” Disse Andy dolcemente, baciò Sharon e le sussurrò “Ella, si chiamerà Ella la nostra principessa.”

Sharon ricambiò il bacio di Andy, aveva gli occhi lucidi, non capiva cosa avesse fatto per meritarsi un uomo così stupendo. Lo abbracciò stretto, era felice. Quando si staccarono, Andy asciugò le lacrime dal volto di Sharon, sorrise e le disse che aveva scelto un nome bellissimo.

TBC


	17. Capitolo 18

**Cap.18**

Il capo Johnson aveva chiuso l’ultimo caso a cui lavorava insieme alla Crimini Maggiori, mandò a casa la squadra e il mattino seguente avrebbe dato la notizia ufficiale del suo trasferimento.

Flynn chiese a Provenza di bere insieme una birra a casa sua. Provenza rimase sorpreso dalla richiesta di Flynn, erano mesi ormai, che non riuscivano a trascorrere una serata insieme.

“Pensavo non volessi più bere una birra con il tuo vecchio amico. Grazie!” Disse Provenza prendendo la birra che Andy gli stava porgendo dal frigo. Andy prese una soda e cominciò a bere, era agitato e non sapeva da che parte cominciare. Girò intorno al divano e si allontanò da Provenza, per poi avvicinarsi. L’amico lo guardò con aria perplessa, infine, visto che Andy non diceva nulla, gli si avvicinò e disse: “Allora mi vuoi dire perché mi hai invitato stasera da te, di cosa mi vuoi parlare? Mi pare che del trasferimento del capo Johnson ne abbiamo parlato fin troppo. Ci vorrà del tempo per metabolizzare questo evento, ma sono sicuro che la squadra supererà anche questa prova.”

“Ehm … io ...” Andy finì la sua soda, non sapeva come dire a Provenza che stava insieme al capitano Raydor e che aspettavano un bambino. Andy era agitato, aveva le mani sudate e la gola secca. Non sapeva da che parte cominciare, non riusciva a trovare le parole giuste, anche se aveva provato vari discorsi davanti allo specchio la mattina, prima di andare al lavoro. Aveva la testa piena di pensieri e di parole, ma non riusciva ad elaborare una frase che non lo mandasse in agitazione. Rimase in silenzio in balia dei suoi pensieri, finchè Provenza sospirò e disse: “Ok. Allora comincio a farti qualche domanda, così almeno non passeremo la serata solo a bere.” Prese un sorso di birra e continuò: “So benissimo che sei molto preso dalla tua relazione e temo anche di aver capito, chi è la donna fatale che ti ha rubato il cuore.” Disse Provenza sorridendo e sapendo bene di cosa stesse parlando.

“Provenza …. Io …” Balbettò Andy.

“Senti Andy, non voglio i particolari della vostra relazione, però credo che tu debba essere sincero con me.” Provenza lo guardò fisso negli occhi e attese la conferma della risposta, che già conosceva. “Dimmi la verità, sei insieme a Darth Raydor?”

Andy abbassò lo sguardo e rimase in silenzio. “Andy …” Disse Provenza.

“Lo sai che è così.” Ammise Andy.

“Lo sapevo! Lo sapevo! Era lei, Andy come hai potuto?!” Gridò Provenza agitandosi “Quella donna! Tra tutte le donne disponibili che ci sono nel mondo, proprio lei! Perché?!”

“Provenza mi sono innamorato … capita.” Disse Andy candidamente.

“Perché lei?!”

“Non è una cosa che programmi o che decidi a tavolino, succede e basta.” Disse Andy aprendo le braccia.

“Il capitano Sharon Raydor! Il capo del FID! Darth Raydor! Quella donna!” Silenzio “Ma sei impazzito?! Avevo qualche sospetto, ma credevo di sbagliarmi, Andy non può essere vero! Dimmi che non è vero?!” Silenzio “Credo che mi verrà un infarto, sì lo sento, mi verrà un infarto!” Si portò le mani al cuore, fingendo di stare male.

“Provenza non scherzare … non ti sta venendo un infarto!?” Chiese Andy preoccupato.

“Lascia perdere …” Disse Provenza, cercando di calmarsi.

Andy lo guardò, non sapeva cosa dire. Adesso il panico stava crescendo di più, le mani ormai sudavano copiosamente e Andy non sapeva più dove guardare, non sapeva come dire a Provenza del bambino. Prese un’altra soda e la bevve tutta d’un fiato. Provenza scrutava ogni suo movimento, aveva capito che c’era dell’altro e doveva essere ben peggio del fatto di essere insieme al capitano Sharon Raydor. Andy finì la soda, buttò la bottiglietta. Si avvicinò ancora al frigo “Vuoi un’altra birra?” Chiese nervosamente.

“Cosa mi devi dire Andy? Perché c’è dell’altro, vero?!” Disse Provenza scuotendo la testa, ormai si aspettava solo il peggio.

Andy annuì, non riusciva a proferire parola. Era agitato, se Provenza aveva reagito in quel modo sapendo che era con Sharon, cosa avrebbe fatto quando avrebbe saputo che aspettava da lei un bambino! Silenzio.

“Tu mi farai venire un infarto, lo so.” Insistette Provenza.

“Senti Provenza … io …”

“Quale altro casino hai combinato Andy?!” Silenzio. “Andy!” Silenzio. “Allora ti sei messo con Darth Raydor, cosa ci può essere di peggio?” Silenzio. “Andy?!” Silenzio. “Non dirmi che l’hai messa incinta!” Disse Provenza scherzando. Silenzio.

Guardò Andy che non stava sorridendo, anzi lo guardava con due occhi sbarrati e lo sguardo terrorizzato e Provenza realizzò che quello che aveva detto come una battuta, era la realtà! Non poteva credere alle proprie parole, non poteva credere che Flynn avesse fatto una cosa del genere. Era sbalordito, senza parole e pensava seriamente che gli stesse venendo un infarto. Andy lo guardò, era rimasto in silenzio, preoccupato per la salute dell’amico, ora temeva veramente che gli venisse un infarto.

Si avvicinò “Provenza stai bene, dimmi che non ti sta venendo un infarto, vero?” Chiese Andy preoccupato.

Fino a quel momento Provenza aveva mantenuto un certo contegno, ma ora stava scoppiando di rabbia e stupore, era diventato tutto rosso in viso e non poteva credere che Andy avesse fatto una cosa così stupida, non credeva alle sue orecchie.

“Non sto avendo un infarto, pezzo d’idiota! L’hai messa incinta?! L’hai messa incinta?! Come hai potuto?!” Gridò Provenza, era paonazzo in viso, la vena del collo si gonfiò e muoveva a scatti la testa.

“Provenza ascolta, non immaginavo che potesse succedere … ha 48 anni … quante possibilità potevano esserci che rimanesse incinta?” Disse Andy alzando le braccia.

“Allora è vero! L’hai messa incinta?!” Gridò Provenza paonazzo.

“Va bè, non è un dramma. Insomma voglio dire, a me non dispiace che aspetti un bambino. Amo Sharon e voglio questo bambino. So che in tanti non saranno d’accordo, ma l’amo da morire e amo il mio bambino.” Disse Andy semplicemente.

Silenzio.

“Adesso capisco il tuo comportamento! Ecco perché ti sei preoccupato in maniera eccessiva, quando il capitano Raydor è stata aggredita dal sergente Forsey … tu sapevi che era incinta, vero? Perché non l’hai detto!?” Disse Provenza puntando un dito contro Andy.

“Sharon non voleva, non era pronta per dirlo a tutti. Mi sono spaventato, perché poteva farle del male, poteva fare male al bambino. Li devo proteggere.” Disse Andy con calma. Silenzio. “Volevo solo proteggerli, tutto qui.” Mormorò Andy.

Rimasero in silenzio alcuni secondi, che sembrarono un’eternità, Provenza guardava Andy, scuoteva la testa e non credeva a quello che aveva appena sentito, gli sembrava di essere in un film e di aver capito male. Invece guardava la realtà e capiva che era tutto vero. Ora si spiegava il perché di tanti atteggiamenti, di tanti cambi di umore, ora tutto era chiaro e il nervosismo di Andy adesso era diventato chiaro e plausibile. Provenza lo fissò, sapeva che per Andy era stato difficile dire una cosa così privata, sapeva che aveva bisogno del suo appoggio e della sua approvazione. Ci fu ancora qualche minuto di silenzio, in cui i due uomini si scrutavano, cercando di capire l’uno i sentimenti dell’altro. Andy aveva lo sguardo basso, non sapeva più dove guardare.

“Dai Andy, congratulazioni! Sei pronto per diventare ancora padre?!” Disse Provenza avvicinandosi e stringendogli la mano. “Vedrai che le cose andranno bene, se sei contento, sono felice per te!” Disse Provenza sorridendo.

Andy era sbalordito, aveva gli occhi sbarrati, non credeva alle proprie orecchie, pensava di aver capito male, invece era vero: Provenza era contento per lui!

“Davvero sei contento?! Non sei arrabbiato?! Non ti verrà un infarto?!” Chiese Andy sorridendo felice.

“No, non mi verrà un infarto e sono contento per te. Però adesso devi dirlo alla squadra e allora …”

“Non so Provenza, magari Sharon non se la sente. Vorrei sentire prima Sharon.”

“Credimi sarà meglio. Eviteremo tanti fraintendimenti e incomprensioni. Non dovrebbe andare più sul campo e rimanere un po’ più riguardata. Insomma fare lavoro da scrivania, mi pare che le venga bene, non trovi?”

“Proverò a parlare con Sharon e vedremo. Per ora ti posso chiedere di tenere questa cosa solo per te? Vorrei che fosse lei a dirlo alla squadra, insomma è una cosa che la riguarda in prima persona.”

“Stai tranquillo Andy, muto come un pesce! Però secondo me, qualcuno ha già dei sospetti, siamo detective …. Ricordalo a Darth Raydor!”

“Sharon! Si chiama Sharon.” Disse Andy sospirando.

“Adesso fai lo sdolcinato …”

“Sharon è il suo nome, qual è il problema?!” Chiese Andy guardando Provenza con aria interrogativa. “Si chiama Sharon …”

TBC


	18. Capitolo 19

**Cap. 19**

“Andrà tutto bene.”

“Sono nervosa, Andy. Ho paura.”

“Tranquilla. Andrà tutto bene, rilassati.”

Entrò l’infermiera e aiutò Sharon a prepararsi e a sistemarsi sul lettino ed entrò il dottore Spencer.

“Buongiorno Sharon.”

“Dottor Spencer.” Disse Sharon con trepidazione.

“Allora Sharon, posso darti del tu?!”

“Certo dottore.”

“Bene. Il dottor McCoy mi ha ragguagliato sulla situazione. Allora oggi faremo l’ecografia morfologica e scopriremo il sesso del nascituro e controlleremo se tutto quanto è a posto. Sai che stai affrontando una gravidanza difficile, ma sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene. Allora siamo alla ventesima settimana, circa. Quindi stai tranquilla, adesso vediamo come sta il bambino.”

“Grazie dottore. La prego mi dica la verità, voglio sapere come stanno realmente le cose.” Chiese Sharon con voce preoccupata.

“Certo. Procediamo. La prima parte dell’esame consiste nel **misurare l’accrescimento del bambino** , valutando le parti del corpo più importanti: la testa, le braccia e la circonferenza addominale.” Disse il dottore cercando di essere il più chiaro possibile e cercando di tranquillizzare Sharon che lo fissava terrorizzata.

Sharon continuava a guardare il dottore con occhi preoccupati, aveva paura di ricevere qualche brutta notizia. Andy le strinse la mano, sentiva che Sharon era tesa, nervosa, cercò di accarezzarle la mano per farla rilassare.

“Ok, vediamo. “Il dottore fissò lo schermo ecografo. “Adesso prenderò nota di questi dati …andrà tutto bene.” Disse il dottore e controllò i dati. Silenzio. “Stia tranquilla, il bambino sta bene, è tutto nella norma.” Il dottore prese nota di tutta una serie di dati, registrò il tutto e sorrise. “Ecco, nella seconda parte di questo esame, invece, valuteremo la **testa** , il **cuore** **,** lo **stomaco** , i **reni** , la **colonna vertebrale del feto**.” Il dottore continuò con l’esame, registrò tutti i dati e compilò la scheda del nascituro, scrivendo tutti i dati riscontrati. “Non ci sono anomalie, tutto nella norma, tutto a posto. Puoi stare tranquilla.” Disse il dottore sorridendo.

“Grazie dottore.” Disse Sharon commossa, respirò come se fosse rimasta in apnea tutto il tempo.

“Volete sapere il sesso?” Chiese il dottore.

“Sì, certo.” Disse Sharon.

“E’ femmina, vedrai.” Disse Andy con tono sicuro, sorridendo.

“Adesso vediamo.” Il dottore mosse leggermente il lettore ecografico, aspettò una migliore visione e guardò nel video, sorrise. “Ha ragione suo marito, è una bambina!”

“Lo sapevo!” Disse Andy con entusiasmo. “Sta bene, vero?!”

“Certo. E’ tutto a posto.”

“Grazie dottore, ora sono più tranquilla.”

“Adesso ancora qualche momento … facciamo le foto della bambina, sapete già come la chiamerete?”

“Ella.” Rispose Andy orgoglioso.

“Bel nome!” Disse il dottore mentre stava terminando le ultime procedure. “Ecco, ora può scendere dal lettino e rivestirsi, piano, mi raccomando.” Disse il dottor Spencer.

“Ti aiuto amore.” Disse Andy aiutando Sharon a scendere dal lettino.

Il dottore preparò la scheda della bambina e di Sharon. Mise le foto dell’ecografia e poi prescrisse a Sharon una serie di esami di controllo da eseguire nelle settimane successive. Sharon e Andy ringraziarono il dottor Spencer e tornarono con calma a casa, adesso erano tranquilli, la loro principessa era sana e tutto procedeva per il meglio. Quando arrivarono a casa, Sharon si sedette sul divano, era un po’ stanca, ma soprattutto era emozionata e aveva tirato fuori tutto lo stress e la paura che la bambina avesse qualche problema.

“Hai visto è andato tutto bene!” Disse Andy sorridendo.

“Ero un po’ nervosa, ma adesso sono più serena.”

“Ti preparo un thè?”

“Sì, sarebbe fantastico.” Sharon si accomodò sul divano e attese il suo thè.

Quando Andy si sedette vicino e le porse la tazza, Sharon disse: “Andy sono contenta che tu abbia detto il nome della nostra bambina, vuol dire che ti piace.”

“Certo che mi piace, Ella è un nome bellissimo e so che ti ricorda una persona che amavi.” Il volto di Sharon divenne triste, abbassò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi divennero lucidi. “Ehi, tesoro, cosa c’è? Va tutto bene.” Andy l’abbracciò.

“Grazie Andy.” Mormorò Sharon commossa. Andy la strinse a sé: “Va tutto bene, tesoro.”

Sharon si accucciò ad Andy e cominciò a raccontare: “Quando avevo conosciuto Jack, avevo solo venticinque anni ed ero follemente innamorata. Inizialmente avevo pianificato di frequentare la facoltà di legge e diventare avvocato. Avevo accettato un lavoro come agente di polizia per pagare la scuola di legge di Jack e lui avrebbe dovuto restituire il favore. Non volevo i soldi di mio padre e tanto meno il suo aiuto, volevo farcela da sola. Mia madre, era contraria al matrimonio con Jack, diceva che eravamo troppo giovani e stupidi, diceva che Jack era un uomo volubile. Mio padre invece adorava Jack, lo riteneva un buon partito e diceva che sarebbe diventato un ottimo avvocato, non vedeva l’ora che mi sposassi, che formassi una famiglia.

Dopo il matrimonio, sono rimasta subito incinta, Jack voleva dei figli, solo che spariva sempre più spesso. Mi sono ritrovata da sola a crescere due figli. I miei sogni di frequentare la facoltà di legge si sono infranti e a quel punto sapevo che la legge mi piaceva molto più di quanto mi piacessero gli avvocati.

Poco tempo dopo che ci eravamo sposati, mia madre si era ammalata, all’improvviso. Stava bene, poi ha iniziato e avere un lieve malore, un po’ di febbre, stava male e si è aggravata. Le avevano diagnosticato una malattia rara, incurabile. Mio padre aveva tentato in ogni modo di salvarla da quella malattia improvvisa e sconosciuta. Nonostante tutti i soldi, tutti i luminari della scienza che mio padre aveva consultato, nessuno era riuscito a trovare una cura. Erano andati in tutte le cliniche e in tutti i posti possibili e immaginabili per poterla salvare, tanto che alla fine mia madre era esasperata da tutte quelle cure, che la facevano sentire più una cavia che una persona da curare.

C’era stato un breve miglioramento delle sue condizioni, sembrava stesse bene, mi ricordo che ci eravamo visti tutti insieme, con i bambini ed eravamo in terrazza a bere un caffè insieme: io, mio padre, mia madre e i ragazzi. Jack non c’era, era andato a Las Vegas ad ubriacarsi e a sperperare i nostri soldi. Io non avevo detto nulla ai miei genitori, però mia madre sospettava che qualcosa non andasse tra me e Jack, diceva che quando parlavo di lui, un velo di tristezza scendeva sul mio viso. Adesso penso che avesse ragione. Dopo quel giorno, che è stato molto bello e ci siamo goduti la reciproca compagnia, mia madre ha cominciato a stare molto male. Poi è andata in coma per due settimane prima di andarsene. E’ morta tra le braccia di mio padre, disperato perché non era riuscito a fare nulla per salvarla. Io ero giovane, appena sposata con due bambini da crescere da sola. Mio padre aveva passato giorno e notte al capezzale di mia madre, quando è morta è stato un duro colpo. Jack si era fatto vivo giusto per il funerale, ma dopo è tornato a Las Vegas.

Si era lamentato perchè ero fredda nei suoi confronti, perchè non volevo fare sesso. Mia madre era appena morta, mio padre era distrutto e io ero sotto shock. Sono stata vicina a mio padre, che da quel momento si è irrigidito, nei miei confronti è diventato protettivo in maniera ossessiva, mi stava troppo addosso e dopo un po’ ci siamo inevitabilmente scontrati. Così tra un litigio ed un altro siamo andati avanti, nel frattempo Jack spariva sempre più spesso e tornava a casa ubriaco, rimaneva qualche giorno e poi spariva.

A mia madre non piaceva Jack, me lo aveva detto più volte, ma vedeva che ero innamorata e quindi, pur non essendo d’accordo, aveva accettato la nostra relazione e il matrimonio.” Silenzio. “Sai, credo che saresti piaciuto a mia madre, sareste andati d’accordo. Lei riusciva a far ragionare mio padre e lui le diceva sempre: “Ella, vizi troppo Sharon, deve imparare cosa è la vita.”

Mio padre non è un uomo cattivo, ha le sue idee e se non la pensi come lui, allora sembra che gli fai un torto. E’ cocciuto come un asino e con il tempo si è irrigidito su tante cose, mi dispiace tanto aver litigato e averlo messo alla porta … però non mi ha dato altra scelta …” Sharon sospirò “Spero un giorno, di poter riallacciare il rapporto con mio padre.”

“Vedrai che un giorno le cose si sistemeranno, sono fiducioso nel futuro, per noi e per la nostra bambina.”

“Vorrei essere positiva come te, però conosco mio padre e so che a volte …” Sharon mise una mano sulla bocca, non voleva piangere, ma ripensare a sua madre, a come se ne era andata e al vuoto che aveva lasciato, l’aveva commossa. Prese fiato, sorrise ad Andy che la guardava con due occhi marroni profondi e carichi di amore e pensò di essere fortunata.

TBC


	19. Capitolo 20

**Cap.20**

La squadra della Crimini Maggiori aveva salutato il capo Johnson e il detective Gabriel. Entrambi avevano fatto portare via le loro cose. Il saluto era stato commovente, la squadra aveva regalato al capo Johnson una borsa nuova, piena dei suoi dolcetti preferiti. Era orgogliosa dei suoi uomini e del lavoro svolto in tutti quegli anni, lasciò il Dipartimento sicura di aver fatto la propria parte.

Arrivò il capo Pope, aveva comunicato che il tenente Provenza sarebbe stato il capo pro- tempore della Crimini Maggiori, mentre in comando era stato nominato il capitano Raydor. Rimasero tutti allibiti, senza parole. Il silenzio pesava su tutta la stanza, il capo Pope disse che ora il loro capo, il capitano Raydor, avrebbe riorganizzato il lavoro. Augurò a tutti un buon lavoro e lasciò la squadra della Crimini Maggiori con il nuovo capo. Silenzio.

Sharon con un colpo di tosse, attirò l’attenzione verso di sè, prese la parola e disse:” Signori, so che i rapporti tra noi non sono stati amichevoli, ma vi chiedo di mantenere un atteggiamento professionale e costruttivo per il lavoro che ci verrà assegnato. Inoltre vorrei che il tenente Provenza fosse il capo delle operazioni sul campo, conosco la sua competenza e l’esperienza e sono certa della collaborazione di tutti. I componenti della squadra, si girarono verso Provenza, in attesa di una risposta. Poi Sharon continuò: “Prima che il tenente Provenza accetti questo incarico di comandante in seconda, vorrei dire a voi tutti che sarete la mia squadra, che sono onorata di poter lavorare con voi, conosco le vostre capacità e professionalità e sono sicura che insieme svolgeremo un ottimo lavoro.” Fece un colpo di tosse e prese fiato, adesso arrivava la parte più difficile da dire “Vorrei dirvi inoltre che … ehm … ecco vorrei che sapeste che …” Guardò Flynn, era imbarazzata e confusa, sembrava non trovare le parole giuste.

“Io e il capitano Raydor siamo insieme.” Disse Flynn tutto d’un fiato, alzandosi in piedi. Si voltarono tutti verso di lui, Provenza mise una mano davanti al volto: ecco il danno era stato fatto! Era difficile credere alle proprie orecchie, gli occhi di tutti erano sbarrati, non credevano a quanto stavano sentendo.

Il capitano Raydor riprese la parola: “Sì ecco, questo è quello che vi volevo dire. E visto che ci siamo, vorrei anche comunicarvi che sono incinta, io e Andy aspettiamo un bambino e partorirò tra cinque mesi. Questo è anche il motivo per il quale il capo operativo sarà il tenente Provenza.”

Tutti si girarono e guardarono il capitano Raydor. Silenzio. I componenti della squadra della Crimini Maggiori, si guardarono tra loro, in silenzio, i loro volti non tradivano alcuna emozione, Sharon non sapeva se era un buon segno oppure no.

“Congratulazioni capitano Raydor, per tutto quanto, per la nomina, per il lieto evento … benvenuta!” Disse Mike avvicinandosi e stringendole la mano e baciandola, poi andò da Flynn e strinse la mano anche a lui, dandogli una pacca sul braccio. “Bravo Andy, congratulazioni!”

Si fece avanti anche Julio, che le diede il benvenuto e l’abbracciò, andò da Flynn e gli strinse la mano. “Congratulazioni tenente!” Disse Julio sorridendo ad Andy.

Provenza si alzò, rimase alla sua scrivania, guardò Flynn e il capitano e disse: “Congratulazioni capitano.” E uscì.

“Provenza aspetta …” Flynn guardò Sharon, lei fece cenno di correre dietro a Provenza. Flynn uscì e rincorse Provenza, era andato in sala ristoro. Lo raggiunse, entrò e lo vide che stava preparando un caffè. Senza neanche voltarsi chiese a Flynn se volesse un decaffeinato.

“Lo prendo per un sì.” Provenza preparò il decaffeinato per Flynn, che si avvicinò al bancone.

“Senti Provenza …”

“Andy, ok, siete insieme e state aspettando un bambino. Però non capisco perché io devo fare il capo operativo, sul campo. Mentre invece il vero capo è lei. In realtà il comando spettava a me. Il capo Pope mi ha indorato la pillola, però …” Scosse leggermente la testa.

“Provenza hai ragione. Però sai meglio di me, che c’è di mezzo la politica e il capo Pope ha avuto il suo tornaconto. Francamente non mi interessa, voglio solo che Sharon stia bene e anche la bambina. Spererei di poter lavorare bene con tutta la squadra e non rovinare la nostra amicizia.”

“Andy non è in gioco la nostro amicizia, qui c’è in gioco la mia carriera professionale.” Disse Provenza voltandosi e sorseggiando il caffè.

“Senti Provenza, perché non ne parli con Sharon. Credimi, ti verrà incontro. Troverete il giusto equilibrio per lavorare insieme. Oltretutto adesso è incinta, quindi ti pregherei di non starle addosso, … non farle del male, per favore.” Sembrava più una supplica che una richiesta quello detto da Andy.

“Flynn, non farei mai del male al capitano Raydor. Dico solo che non è giusto quello che è appena accaduto.”

“Ti do pienamente ragione, però te lo dico ancora, perché non parli con lei?”

“E’ quello che farò immediatamente. Non prenderla come abitudine, il caffè lo fai tu!” Diede a Flynn la tazza e uscì per andare a parlare con il capitano Raydor.

Rimasero a parlare per un paio d’ore nell’ufficio del capitano, ogni tanto Flynn buttava un’occhiata per vedere se entrambi erano ancora vivi e non si erano sbranati. La conversazione sembrava avere toni civili e in alcuni momenti, sembrava stessero ridendo.

“Tenente Provenza, vorrei chiederle un favore personale.” Disse Sharon.

“Oggi è la giornata delle notizie … prego capitano, mi dica.” Disse Provenza sorridendo.

“Vorrei che stesse vicino a Andy, so che è il suo migliore amico e non vorrei mai che la mia relazione con Andy, rovinasse la vostra amicizia.”

“Ora le do io una notizia, capitano. Flynn non è mai stato così sereno e felice, da quando ha iniziato questa relazione. Relazione che non approvo, ovviamente, non lo vedevo così felice da parecchio tempo e anche l’arrivo del bambino lo ha reso ancora più felice.”

Il capitano Raydor propose al tenente Provenza di integrare l’organico della squadra con un nuovo elemento: il detective Emy Skyes. Provenza accettò, anche se non era contento di tutti questi cambiamenti, era preoccupato per le performances della squadra, in fondo non voleva che venisse smantellata la Crimini Maggiori. La chiacchierata informale con il capo Pope aveva ammorbidito il tenente Provenza e lo aveva reso più disponibile ad accettare i nuovi cambiamenti.

Sharon disse a Provenza che il nuovo detective si sarebbe presentato nel tardo pomeriggio e che lasciava la squadra al suo comando, mentre lei definiva con il nuovo capo Taylor i nuovi obiettivi della Crimini Maggiori.

Sharon chiese inoltre alla squadra di seguire il regolamento e di avere tutte le carte e le autorizzazioni prima di intraprendere qualsiasi operazione. Spiegò che sperava di collaborare e di ottenere ottimi risultati, insomma chiedeva alla squadra di continuare il lavoro.

/

Nel Dipartimento di Polizia, la notizia del giorno non era più l’avvicendamento del capitano Raydor alla Crimini Maggiori al posto del capo Johnson, ma era che il capitano Raydor era incinta, ed era incinta del tenente Flynn, sempre della Crimini Maggiori!

Le voci della loro relazione giravano ormai da tempo e c’era anche chi aveva scommesso che si sarebbero lasciati e invece appresero tutti, la notizia che aspettavano un bambino. Il capo Pope rimase sorpreso dalla notizia, pensava che il padre fosse Jack Raydor, certo il capitano Raydor non aveva specificato il nome del padre e lui aveva pensato che fosse Jack, suo marito.

“Credo si sia perso qualcosa capo.” Aveva detto Taylor ridendo, sapendo che Pope non avesse capito chi fosse il padre del bambino. Però adesso non serviva creare altri problemi, il capitano Raydor aveva accettato l’incarico e questo per ora, era quello che voleva.

Jack Raydor aveva sentito le voci che giravano nel Dipartimento e aveva chiesto conferma al tenente Wilson, del primo piano, della Furti e Rapine, che conosceva tutti i pettegolezzi che giravano. Le conferma di Wilson mandò su tutte le furie Jack, che uscì dal Dipartimento e andò nel primo bar ad ubriacarsi. Gli era crollato addosso tutto il mondo che si era immaginato insieme a Sharon, aveva capito che Sharon non voleva avere niente a che fare con lui e con tutto quello che rappresentava. Si sentiva tradito, abbandonato e soprattutto era furioso con il procuratore O’Dwyer, perchè lo aveva illuso di poter tornare con sua figlia. Rimase per tutto il pomeriggio a bere, rimuginando e bestemmiando contro Sharon, il procuratore, Flynn, la sfortuna, il mondo … finchè il barista decise di buttarlo fuori dal locale, perché aveva finito i soldi ed era ubriaco. Jack barcollò fino a casa del procuratore O’Dwyer e attese il suo ritorno. Quando il procuratore seppe che Jack lo stava aspettando a casa, capì che c’erano solo guai in arrivò e si fece portare a casa da Jason. Quando arrivò, trovò Jack seduto per terra, davanti al cancello della villa. Il custode non lo aveva fatto entrare e aveva chiamato il procuratore per sapere come comportarsi. Quando Jack vide il procuratore, gli andò incontrò gridando delle frasi sconnesse, puzzava di whiskey e si reggeva in piedi a malapena.

“Jack, figliolo, cosa è successo per ridurti in questo stato pietoso?” Chiese il procuratore, mentre Jason reggeva in piedi Jack.

“Rispondi al procuratore idiota!” Disse Jason strattonandolo.

“Le belle notizie …. Le belle notizie non arrivano in … le belle notizie …” Jack balbettava.

“Sei ubriaco, Jack, perché non vai a casa. Ti faccio accompagnare da Jason.” Disse il procuratore.

“Non voglio andare a casa … la tua cara figlia … quella puttana!” Gridò Jack.

“Modera i termini Jack, stai parlando sempre di mia figlia.” Lo rimproverò il procuratore.

“E’ incinta di quel fallito di Flynn … la tua cara figlia …” Jack si scostò da Jason che lo stava reggendo in piedi “Quella puttana mi ha solo rovinato la vita … andate al diavolo!”

“Come incinta? Di Flynn? Cosa stai dicendo, sei sicuro?!” Chiese il procuratore, era allibito dalla notizia.

“Si è fatta ingravidare, ci credi?! Quel bastardo di Flynn! Mi aveva illuso, procuratore, mi aveva illuso di poter tornare con Sharon e invece mi ha solo umiliato e trattato come un cane. Andate al diavolo!” Disse Jack e si avviò verso la strada. Jason cercò di fermarlo, ma il procuratore lo fermò, doveva sapere se quella notizia terribile era vera. Entrò in casa e cercò di raccogliere le idee.

TBC


	20. Capitolo 21

**Cap.21**

“Jason prendiamo la macchina e andiamo da Sharon! Presto!” Il procuratore era furioso, la notizia che aveva appena sentito da Jack, era una bomba ad orologeria: era fuori di senno. Come aveva potuto fare questo sua figlia, aveva mandato a rotoli tutti i suoi piani e non aveva detto nulla. _Perché doveva sapere queste cose da un idiota ubriaco come Jack_? Sharon avrebbe dovuto avere una buona giustificazione, pensò tra sé il procuratore.

“Procuratore O’Dwyer forse è meglio se prima si calmasse un momento, deve stare attento con la pressione.”

“Fatti gli affari tuoi Jason e portami da mia figlia, sono stato chiaro?!” Gridò il procuratore.

“Certo signore.” Annuì l’uomo.

Il procuratore sapeva che i pettegolezzi sarebbero arrivati in procura, al circolo, in chiesa, al club. Lo avrebbero interrogato sul perché di una scelta così assurda, in netto contrasto con il loro vero stato sociale e le loro tradizioni familiari. Avrebbe dato scandalo una gravidanza fuori dal matrimonio, figuriamoci una senza un matrimonio, con un poliziotto per compagno!

Jason parcheggiò sotto il condominio di Sharon e il procuratore corse alla porta della figlia, si fermò davanti e prese fiato, attese un momento e suonò il campanello.

Sharon e Andy erano sul divano, si stavano rilassando, quando sentendo il campanello, si guardarono l’un l’altro sorpresi, non aspettavano nessuno. Andy si alzò e andò a vedere chi fosse, quando vide che era il padre di Sharon, capì che erano solo guai.

“E’ tuo padre, Sharon.” Disse Andy e aprì la porta. Il procuratore rimase senza parole per un momento, quando vide Andy aprire la porta. Intanto era arrivato anche Jason.

“Dov’è mia figlia? Voglio parlare con Sharon!” Entrò in casa e chiamò Sharon, si diresse in soggiorno e la vide sul divano.

“Prego Jason.” Disse Andy, guardando Jason che non sapeva se entrare oppure no. Quando l’uomo entrò, chiuse la porta e Andy sospirò, andando vicino a Sharon.

“E’ vero che sei incinta?!” Gridò il procuratore come se fosse impazzito. “Non potevi prendere delle precauzioni!? Non siete due adolescenti al college, che diamine!”

“Procuratore lasci che …” Disse Andy.

“Stia zitto tenente, per favore! Voglio parlare con mia figlia!” Disse il procuratore secco.

“Papà sono affari miei e di Andy. Lo vuoi capire che noi due stiamo insieme e formeremo una famiglia!” Disse Sharon alzandosi davanti a suo padre.

“Ha trovato il modo di legarsi a te … e tu ci sei cascata come una stupida. Che figura faremo, ti sei fatta ingravidare da un poliziotto alcolizzato e poveraccio!” Disse guardando con disprezzo Andy.

“Grazie procuratore.” Disse Andy scuotendo la testa.

“Stai giudicando Andy senza neanche conoscerlo!” Disse Sharon, quello parole Andy non le meritava.

“Ha approfittato di te, ha saputo come adularti e ti ha incastrato, con un figlio, non capisci che ti sta solo sfruttando?!” Il senatore era su tutte le furie, continuava a scuotere la testa, il volto era diventato paonazzo e si vedeva solo disprezzo nei suoi occhi.

“Papà, siamo entrambi maggiorenni e vaccinati, decidiamo noi della nostra vita. In ogni caso, Andy è molto meglio di Jack …”

“Non ti riconosco come mia figlia, cosa ti sta succedendo? Non ti riconosco più Sharon.” Disse il procuratore camminando avanti e indietro, come se fosse un animale chiuso in gabbia.

“Bè papà, se proprio vogliamo essere onesti, Andy è meglio anche di te!”

“Bada a come parli ragazzina!” Il procuratore si avvicinò a Sharon e alzò il braccio per darle una sberla, ma si fermò a mezz’aria, con il volto furioso. Era pronto a schiaffeggiarla, un’altra parola fuori posto e non si sarebbe trattenuto, non avrebbe ammesso un comportamento poco rispettoso nei suoi confronti. Andy si era mosso di scatto, mettendosi davanti a Sharon, non avrebbe mai permesso che la sfiorasse. “Procuratore non provi a toccare Sharon …” Disse Andy in tono minaccioso.

Jason aveva preso il procuratore per le spalle e lo stava trattenendo “Signore, andiamo via. E’ meglio!”

“Lasciami Jason … Sharon non finisce in questo modo, ricordalo! Sono tuo padre! Non mi puoi fare questo!” Gridò l’uomo ormai fuori controllo.

“Papà esci da casa mia.” Disse Sharon in tono risoluto e indicando la porta.

“Sharon! Sharon!”

“Jason porta via il procuratore, sarà meglio per tutti.” Disse Sharon guardando l’uomo, che stava trattenendo il padre.

“Signore andiamo via, per favore … andiamo via …” Jason lo trascinò via, quasi di peso.

“Sharon …” Il procuratore fissava Sharon negli occhi, sembrava stralunato, fuori di sé.

“Esci da casa mia papà, esci dalla mia vita.” Disse Sharon voltandosi e dando le spalle al padre, i suoi occhi erano lucidi, non voleva piangere, aveva il cuore spezzato.

“Uscite per favore …” Andy accompagnò Jason e il padre di Sharon alla porta, quando finalmente uscirono, chiuse la porta e si voltò verso Sharon e la vide accasciarsi a terra e piangere. Andò da lei, l’abbracciò e la consolò. La prese in braccio e la mise sul divano e l’abbracciò. Continuava a piangere, l’onda delle emozioni, il pensiero di suo padre e il loro legame che si era spezzato … lasciavano solo dolore e lacrime. Non avrebbe mai voluto che le cose andassero in quel modo, voleva trovare il momento giusto per dire a suo padre che aspettava un bambino. Non doveva andare in quel modo, sapeva che il loro rapporto era finito. Andy le carezzava i capelli e le baciava il capo. Dopo qualche minuto si era calmata, Sharon guardò Andy: “Mi dispiace per le parole di mio padre, non le meriti.”

“Non ti preoccupare amore mio, va tutto bene. Come ti senti?” Chiese Andy, mentre asciugava le lacrime di Sharon.

“Ora che sono con te, sto bene.” Silenzio “Andy.” La sua voce era grave, Andy si stava preoccupando.

“Dimmi Sharon.”

“Andy devi promettermi una cosa.”

“Cosa?”

“Devi promettermi che se qualcosa durante il parto non andasse bene, tu salverai la nostra bambina, la nostra principessa.”

“Sharon … ti prego non chiedermi …” Disse Andy scuotendo la testa.

“Andy, il parto non sarà semplice e voglio che se qualcosa andasse male, tu sappia cosa fare. Te lo chiedo per favore, salva prima la mia, la nostra bambina. Ella viene prima di tutto.” Era più una preghiera che una richiesta.

“Sharon perché dovresti avere dei problemi, sei in salute, stai bene e …” Andy cercò di incoraggiare Sharon, non voleva che avesse strani pensieri.

“Andy se dovesse capitare … devi sapere cosa devi fare. Questo è quello che voglio e mi devi promettere che farai in questo modo.” Silenzio.

“Non voglio rinunciare a nessuno di voi due. Ma se vuoi così, allora farò come vuoi. Però devi sapere che non condivido questa scelta. Vi voglio bene e non esiste che il parto …”

“Ssssttt … ti prego Andy, assecondami.” Sharon mise la mano sulla bocca di Andy, per non fargli finire la frase. Lui prese la mano e la baciò, si avvicinò e le baciò la pancia. Sorrise “Ciao principessa, sai che il tuo papà ti vuole bene e ti aspetta.”

Decisero di andare a riposare, la serata era stata difficile e Sharon era ancora provata, quando si sdraiò sul letto, si addormentò subito, sfiancata. Andy non riusciva a prendere sonno, rimase a guardare il soffitto tra mille pensieri. Stava rimuginando sulle parole del padre di Sharon, sapeva di non essere alla sua altezza, al suo stesso ceto sociale, sapeva che non avrebbe potuto offrire a Sharon e alla bambina un mondo dorato e senza problemi. Non era solo l’aspetto economico, sociale, Andy sapeva che Sharon avrebbe meritato molto di più dalla vita, eppure aveva scelto di stare con un normale tenente di polizia. Si rammaricava perchè il padre di Sharon non capisse che sia lui che Sharon avevano avuto dalla vita una grande occasione di poter essere felici e formare una famiglia per Ella. Anche se non voleva ammetterlo, quella discussione lo aveva scosso, sapeva che non avrebbe mai avuto la benedizione del padre di Sharon.

Sperava un giorno, forse, di essere accettato per quello che era, stava cercando con tutte le sue forze di migliorarsi ed essere una persona accettabile, però in fondo in fondo, sapeva che il padre di Sharon aveva ragione: non era adeguato a Sharon.

/

Jason accompagnò il procuratore in macchina, durante gli ultimi passi lo aveva sorretto, sembrava come sfiancato, distrutto dalla conferma della notizia che sua figlia era incinta.

Lo fece sedere nei sedili posteriori e lo portò a casa, lungo la strada aveva chiamato il medico personale, era preoccupato, la notizia della gravidanza di Sharon lo aveva scosso e non aveva detto una parola lungo tutto il tragitto. Arrivati a casa, lo prese di peso e lo accompagnò in camera, in attesa dell’arrivo del dottore. Il procuratore era pallido e aveva sudato freddo, non aveva più proferito parola e sembrava sotto shock. Jason era preoccupato, sperava che il dottore potesse aiutarlo stare meglio. Ma il procuratore O’Dwyer era scioccato non tanto per la notizia, sapeva che sua figlia aveva fatto delle scelte sbagliate e ora lo stupiva ben poco il fatto di essere rimasta incinta da un poveraccio come Andy. Sapeva che quello era il modo per opporsi alla sua volontà, al bene della famiglia, al decoro che gli O’Dwyer avevano in società. Avrebbe dovuto ascoltare i pettegolezzi su sua figlia, che si era fatta ingravidare da un tenente di polizia, roba da non credere! Era sconcertato, sorpresa dalla stupidità di Sharon e dalla sua leggerezza con la quale aveva esposto la famiglia al pettegolezzo, al commento negativo, alla commiserazione.

Quel maledetto tenente era riuscito a incastrare sua figlia, era riuscito a metterla contro di lui e a pensare di vivere una vita senza tener conto della reputazione della famiglia.

TBC


	21. Capitolo 22

Il giorno dopo in ufficio, la squadra della Crimini Maggiori stava concludendo un caso. Flynn sperava di poter andare via ad un orario decente, era d’accordo con Sharon che avrebbero passato la serata insieme.

"Stasera voglio rimanere da sola Andy, voglio stare tranquilla. So che eravamo d’accordo per vederci, ma preferirei stare a casa."

"Come vuoi tesoro, non c'è alcun problema. Lo sai che se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa mi puoi chiamare, quando vuoi."

"Grazie Andy."

"Non ti stancare, mi raccomando. Ci sentiamo più tardi, ti chiamo per darti la buonanotte."

"Ciao Andy." Sharon uscì dall’ufficio e Andy l’accompagnò fino al parcheggio. Quando Andy tornò alla Crimini Maggiori, la squadra era già andata via, era rimasto solo Provenza. Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia alla scrivania, sospirando. Provenza lo guardò perplesso "Ci sono problemi Flynn?!"

"Mi sta facendo impazzire. Adesso vuole stare a casa da sola. Prima mi dice che vuole passare la serata con me, poi mi dice se andiamo fuori a cena, adesso ha cambiato idea. Non riesco a capirla. Cambia umore e non posso dire più di tanto, altrimenti si arrabbia e sono guai. La gravidanza è così terribile per una donna?" Chiese Andy perplesso.

"Quando la tua ex moglie era incinta di Nicole, dove eri?!" Chiese Provenza.

"Lavoravo e mi ubriacavo, l'ho lasciata con i genitori e quando è nata Nicole siamo stati insieme per un po'...ma il matrimonio era finito. Sono stato uno stronzo." Disse Andy sospirando tristemente.

"Allora adesso, ti meriti di goderti tutta la gravidanza del capitano. Credo sia la giusta punizione!"

"Grazie Provenza. Amo Sharon e amo la mia bambina, però se va avanti così, morirò prima del parto!" Disse Andy sconsolato.

"Dai Andy, sei sempre tragico... andiamo a bere qualcosa insieme, se vuoi andiamo da me, così ci rilassiamo."

I due andarono prima in un bar a bere insieme qualcosa, poi andarono a casa di Provenza, avevano preso delle pizze e stavano per cenare, quando il cellulare di Andy squillò: era Sharon. Andy rispose preoccupato, si erano lasciati solo da poche ore.

Sharon aveva una delle sue voglie: tiramisù. Andy disse che era a casa di Provenza, poteva uscire e comprarne una confezione e portargliela, ma Sharon voleva il tiramisù che Andy faceva in casa, perché era sublime. Andy chiese di dargli il tempo di andare a casa e di prepararlo. Provenza e Andy, presero le pizze e andarono a casa di Andy. Sharon chiamò ancora, per dirgli di fare in fretta, aveva una voglia incredibile di tiramisù.

Andy cominciò a preparare il tiramisù, quando con terrore si accorse che non aveva i savoiardi! Provenza con mezza fetta di pizza in bocca, chiamò Mike, per sentire se la moglie avesse dei savoiardi. La risposta negativa, gettò i due nel panico, Provenza chiamò Julio dicendo che avevano un'emergenza: dovevano trovare i savoiardi! Julio si vesti e uscì, cercando nei market vicino a casa, ma i savoiardi erano biscotti difficili da trovare. Avvisò Provenza che aveva dei problemi a trovare i biscotti, così Provenza chiamò Emy, il nuovo acquisto della Crimini Maggiori.

Le disse di trovare immediatamente dei savoiardi e di portarli a casa di Flynn. Emy non capiva il motivo della richiesta di Provenza, però visto che non gli era simpatica, voleva fare bella figura, cercò all’impazzata dei savoiardi.

Dopo aver girato tre supermarket era riuscita a trovarli e a sirene spiegate corse a casa di Flynn, dove trovò Mike e Julio che erano accorsi, non avendo trovato i savoiardi. Felice di aver compiuto l’impresa, li mostrò vittoriosa a Provenza, sperando di ingraziarselo.

“Togliti quel sorrisetto Sykes, se al capitano non piace il tiramisù, sarà colpa tua!” Disse Provenza in tono di rimprovero, diede i savoiardi a Flynn che stava finendo di preparare il tiramisù. Emy lo guardò con aria perplessa, pensava che i biscotti fossero per Provenza e non per il capitano. “Sykes ti sei accorta che il capitano è un poco incinta? Hai presente le voglie delle donne incinta?”

“Certo tenente. Cioè, più o meno.” Rispose perplessa, in realtà non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, ma non voleva irritare Provenza, così rimase in silenzio.

“Speriamo che il capitano si plachi con questo tiramisù!” Disse Mike.

“Ha un aspetto molto buono, Andy, sei un bravo pasticcere!” Disse Julio.

“Forza ragazzi, andate in macchina e scaldate i motori, tra due minuti dobbiamo essere a casa del capitano e portarle la sua voglia, avanti, muoversi! Muoversi!” Gridò Provenza, facendo scattare la squadra, come se fossero su una scena del crimine. “Allora Flynn hai finito?”

“Quasi … ecco finito! Mi sembra di aver fatto un pressure test di Masterchef!”

“Muoviti o quella donna ti rovinerà!” Gridò Provenza con in mano le giacche di entrambi.

A sirene spiegate andarono in fretta a casa di Sharon e le portarono il tiramisù. Quando arrivarono era sdraiata sul divano, si stava lamentando perché Andy non assecondava le sue voglie.

Andy la svegliò come da un sonno profondo e quando lo vide, Sharon sorrise felice: finalmente avrebbe mangiato il tiramisù! Le diedero una porzione di tiramisù, ne assaggiò un cucchiaio e dopo averlo mandato giù, cominciò a sentirsi male e vomitò tutto.

Nell’attesa del tiramisù aveva pasticciato con biscotti e dolci che aveva trovato in casa e adesso che aveva il tiramisù, non riusciva a gustarlo. Vomitò un paio di volte. Andy era preoccupato, si chiedeva se dovesse portarla in ospedale, ma le dissero di aspettare, magari si sarebbe ripresa.

Tutta la squadra era in apprensione, dopo una mezzoretta il capitano riprese il colore e si accorse che c’era tutta la squadra e che erano stati coinvolti per recuperare i savoiardi. Rise di tutta la situazione, non pensava di mandare a male la miglior squadra di detective di L.A. e per farsi perdonare aveva deciso di offrire a tutti loro, il tiramisù di Andy.

Trascorsero tranquillamente un paio di ore insieme, poi Andy decise di mandare tutti a casa, Sharon doveva riposare e anche lui, era stravolto! Provenza si raccomandò di non far agitare il capitano e si congedò, lasciandoli soli.

Sharon sorrise e ringraziò Andy per aver soddisfatto la sua voglia e disse che aver coinvolto la squadra l’aveva divertita, ma anche resa contenta della collaborazione che c’era tra loro, potevano contare gli uni sugli altri. Si sdraiarono sul letto, era entrambi stanchi morti. Silenzio.

“Andy.”

“Dimmi tesoro.”

“Grazie per aver assecondato la mia voglia. Non pensavo di coinvolgere tutta la squadra, stavo morendo dal ridere!”

“C’era ben poco da ridere, Sharon! Sono stati tutti collaborativi ed efficienti, soprattutto Emy … pensava che i savoiardi fossero per Provenza! Ha girato per ben tre negozi, prima di trovarli! Dovevi vedere la sua espressione quando li ha consegnati a Provenza, cercando la sua approvazione! Ahahaha… è stato impareggiabile!”

“Dovrò scusarmi con Emy …”

“Sai che Provenza gli ha detto che se non ti fosse piaciuto il tiramisù sarebbe stata colpa sua! Ahahaha …”

“Siete tremendi! Non fatemela scappare, mi raccomando. E’ un bravo detective.” Disse Sharon.

“Sarà, ma non ha capito che c’era in ballo una tua voglia!”

“Era troppo impegnata ad assecondare Provenza! Povera Emy!” Rise divertita Sharon.

“Sì, povera, non sa in quale gabbia di matti è capitata!” Rise divertito Andy.

“La miglior squadra che potessi desiderare!” Disse Sharon orgogliosa. “Tu sei il miglior papà che potessi volere per la mia, la nostra bambina.” Silenzio. “A proposito di figli, ho chiamato Ricky e Emily, vorrei dire loro che presto avranno una sorellina.”

“Ah.” Disse Andy, diventando subito serio. Silenzio.

“Spero la prendano meglio di mio padre.” Disse Sharon diventando seria e ripensando all’ultimo incontro con suo padre. Silenzio.

“E’ la cosa giusta da fare Sharon, comunque sarò con te, non sarai da sola a dare loro questa notizia.” Disse Andy.

“Se sarai così bravo da completare le mie frasi, come hai fatto con la squadra, va benissimo!”

“E’ la prima volta che ti ho visto in difficoltà davanti alla squadra, mi sembrava carino darti una mano, visto che ho partecipato al cambiamento di molte cose.”

“Sì, tenente. Mi sa che abbiamo fatto un bel casino. Abbiamo scombinato non solo le nostre vite, ma anche quelle di parecchie persone.” Disse Sharon sorridendo.

“Hai qualche rimpianto? Sei dispiaciuta?”

“Nessuno rimpianto. Non sono dispiaciuta, nemmeno per mio padre. Sono rammaricata per come è finita l’ultima discussione, deve imparare a rispettare la mia vita. I miei figli accetteranno la realtà, altrimenti sarà così lo stesso. Hanno la loro vita, sono adulti e io ho rispettato le loro scelte, mi auguro che sappiano essere onesti e rispettare le mie, di scelte.”

“Vedrai che capiranno.” Disse Andy fiducioso.

“Me lo auguro Andy, me lo auguro di tutto cuore.” Disse Sharon sospirando.


	22. Capitolo 23

**Cap.23**

La squadra della Crimini Maggiori si apprestava a concludere un altro caso. Il capo Pope era soddisfatto del lavoro svolto e delle ottime performances della squadra. L’equilibrio che si era creato tra il capitano Raydor, che comandava la squadra dall’ufficio e il tenente Provenza, che era sul campo con la squadra, aveva dato buoni risultati e tutti sembravano soddisfatti.

Quel giorno, dopo aver concluso il caso e riordinato tutte le foto, il materiale e gli indizi, il capitano Raydor aveva detto alla squadra di prendersi il pomeriggio libero, avevano lavorato bene e ai piani alti erano soddisfatti.

Sharon insieme ad Andy tornò verso casa, era stanca e voleva riposarsi sul divano. Si sdraiò sul divano e dopo un po’ cominciò ad avere una voglia di cioccolato, che divenne incontenibile.

“Andy.” Disse Sharon con fare indifferente.

“Dimmi tesoro.”

“Ho voglia di cioccolato.”

“Come voglia di cioccolato? Aspetta: latte o fondente?” Chiese Andy.

“Fondente.”

“L’ho comprato al supermercato!” Disse Andy soddisfatto, aprì il frigorifero e prese il cioccolato per Sharon, le diede tre pezzetti.

“Così poco? Siamo in due a mangiare!” Si lamentò.

“Sharon fai la brava, tre pezzetti non sono pochi. Due per te e uno per la bimba. Bastano.” Silenzio.

“Mi tieni alla fame!” Disse divorando i tre pezzetti di cioccolato. “Uhm … buonissimo.” Silenzio. Dopo una decina di minuti Sharon era ancora sdraiata sul divano. Silenzio.

“Andy.”

“Dimmi tesoro.”

“Ho ancora voglia di cioccolato fondente.”

“Sharon, comportati bene.” Disse con tono di rimprovero.

“Andy, ti prego, ancora un po’ di cioccolato. Non è per me, fallo per la bimba!”

“Bugiarda!”

“Ti prego.” Sharon fece due occhi languidi.

“Solo due pezzetti. Devi stare attenta, troppo cioccolato potrebbe farti male.” Le diede altri due pezzetti. Li prese e li mangiò con gusto, soddisfatta. Silenzio. Dopo una decina di minuti.

“Andy.”

“Dimmi tesoro.”

“Ho voglia di salame.”

“Sharon, non puoi mangiare salame.”

“Ti prego Andy, solo una fettina.”

“Sei pazza?!

“Non se ne parla.”

“Andy ti prego!”

“Non puoi, Sharon. Farà male a te e alla bambina.” Silenzio.

“Mi verrà una voglia gigantesca, qui, sopra i fianchi. Mi vuoi vedere mezza viola di voglia?!” Sharon fece vedere i fianchi ad Andy e segnò con il dito una grande voglia.

“Sharon non posso darti il salame, non puoi mangiarlo!” Gridò Andy esasperato.

“Ma solo una fettina …”

“No!”

“E’ un ordine tenente!” Disse in modalità Darth Raydor, ma il tono era poco convinto.

“Lascia stare i gradi … sei una ragazzaccia! Non ci si comporta in questo modo!” La rimproverò Andy puntandole un dito vicino al viso. Silenzio.

“Sai solo sgridarmi … “Gemette piagnucolando. Silenzio.

Andy prese il telefono e chiamò Provenza, che rispose in modo rude, aveva interrotto un momento molto “caldo”. “Provenza ti prego, fammi parlare con Patrice, ho delle domande da farle, solo lei mi può aiutare!”

“Sei un guastafeste Flynn! Questa me la paghi! Patrice, tesoro mio, c’è quel rompiballe del mio collega che ti vuole parlare …”

“Guarda che sto sentendo tutto, grazie Provenza!” Disse Flynn sospirando.

“Pronto Andy, sono Patrice, dimmi pure, di cosa hai bisogno?”

“Patrice, non so più cosa fare, Sharon ha continuamente delle voglie assurde … ha voluto il cioccolato e ne ha mangiato 5 pezzetti. Adesso vuole del salame … non so cosa fare …” Chiese Andy disperato.

“Durante i nove mesi può capitare che la futura mamma avverta il desiderio di essere coccolata. A volte le voglie rappresentano uno modo per esprimere una maggiore richiesta di affetto e attenzioni.”

“Ma io le do attenzione! Mi ha chiesto del cioccolato e glielo ho dato, ora mi chiede del salame … Patrice, non posso!”

“Invece del salame, perché non le fai un po’ di coccole? Vedrai che le gradirà di più.” Suggerì Patrice. Silenzio.

“Dici?” Disse Andy perplesso, guardando Sharon che era accucciata sul divano.

“Credimi, funzionerà.” Disse Patrice.

“Grazie Patrice, seguirò il tuo consiglio. Scusa se vi ho disturbato.”

“Non disturbi Andy, stai tranquillo. Ciao e salutami Sharon.”

“Grazie Patrice.” Andy mise via il cellulare e si sedette vicino a Sharon sul divano, si avvicinò e l’abbracciò. Le fece un po’ di coccole, qualche bacio non troppo caldo e le sussurrò parole dolci.

“Dai tesoro, cerca di stare tranquilla. Ti preparo un thè caldo, vedrai che ti farà stare meglio.” Mormorò Andy.

“No, non lo voglio il thè.”

“Ok, cosa vuoi, un decaffeinato?” Silenzio. “Sharon, amore mio, cosa vuoi bere?”

“Va bene per il decaffeinato.” Andy si alzò e andò a preparare il caffè per entrambi, tornò con le due tazze fumanti. Sharon bevve il suo caffè e rimase tranquilla per un po’. Si accucciò a Andy, che l’abbracciò e sospirò sconsolato, era veramente dura! Silenzio. “Vuoi vedere un poco di televisione?”

“No.”

“Ok.” Silenzio. Dopo una decina di minuti.

“Andy.”

“Dimmi tesoro.”

“Ho voglia … di pizza, pizza con le olive nere ...”

“Sharon, cosa stai dicendo?”

“Sì Andy! Vorrei mangiare la pizza con le olive nere! Quella che fanno in quel Diners davanti alla Centrale! Per favore!”

“Mi farai impazzire! No, non ti darò nulla! Andy la fissò negli occhi, li socchiuse un momento e disse: “Sharon, ti devi rilassare. Cerca di stare tranquilla e vedrai che ti passa questa voglia di pizza. E’ troppo presto per cenare, magari ne riparliamo più tardi.”

“Ma Andy …” Piagnucolò Sharon.

“Comportati bene Sharon Raydor!” Disse Andy con tono di rimprovero. Sharon si accucciò sul divano ancora di più e cominciò a piangere. Andy fece finta di niente per un po’, ma sentirla singhiozzare gli stava spezzando il cuore, così l’abbracciò, facendole un po’ di coccole. Dopo un poco, si rese conto che in ogni caso dovevano mangiare e quindi poteva andare bene la pizza, così le disse: “Stai tranquilla, va tutto bene. Adesso vado a comprarti la pizza con le olive, ok?!”

“Scusa Andy, sono un po’ agitata …” Disse Sharon asciugandosi le lacrime. “Però se mi compri la pizza con le olive nere sarei la persona più felice del mondo!”

“Tu stai qui tranquilla, vado e torno.” Disse Andy andando a vestirsi per uscire e dopo qualche minuto, Sharon sentì la porta di casa chiudersi.

Andy salì in macchina a corse verso la Centrale, sperando che il Diners fosse ancora aperto. Quando arrivò tutto trafelato, vide da lontano l’insegna ancora accesa, forse c’erano speranza di accontentare le voglie di Sharon. Parcheggiò davanti al Diners e andò dentro chiedendo una pizza con le olive nere.

“Mi dispiace, stiamo chiudendo e il forno si sta spegnendo, ho solo una pizza per me, da portare a casa.” Disse il ragazzo dietro il bancone.

“Va bene anche quella pizza, mettici sopra delle olive nere e te la pago.”

“No signore, questa è la mia cena.”

“Senti sono in piena emergenza, te la pago 20 dollari!”

“Ma signore non posso!”

“Avanti non fare storie, ecco i soldi, mettici su le olive e me ne vado, ok?!” Disse Andy mettendo sul bancone i 20 dollari.

“No, non se ne parla. Adesso chiudo, quindi vada fuori!” Disse il ragazzo alzando la voce.

Andy aveva perso la pazienza, non poteva lasciarsi sfuggire così la pizza per Sharon, tirò fuori la pistola e disse in tono che non ammetteva alcuna replica: “Senti amico, dammi quella maledetta pizza e mettici sopra quelle fottute olive, sono stato chiaro!!!” Gridò Andy.

Il ragazzo dietro il bancone, sbiancò con difronte una pistola, balbettò: “Non mi spari la prego …”

prese le olive e le mise sulla pizza, la ripose in un cartone e lo diede ad Andy.

“E’ un’emergenza, lo giuro, eccoti i tuoi soldi, grazie!” Andy avvicinò i soldi sul bancone al ragazzo, prese il cartone con la pizza e corse in macchina e scattò via come un pazzo.

La serata si concluse con Andy e Sharon che mangiavano sul divano la pizza con le olive nere, sorridendo felici. Sharon era contenta e tranquilla.

/

Il giorno dopo alla Crimini Maggiori

“Flynn posso parlarti?” Disse Provenza prendendo Andy per un braccio e trascinandolo in sala elettronica.

“Ma che modi sono?!”

“Sono per l’idiota che sei! Vieni e sta zitto!” Disse Provenza.

Entrarono entrambi in sala elettronica, c’era Buzz ai monitor e stava guardando un video, sorridendo divertito.

“Mi puoi spiegare perché questa mattina, il ragazzo del Diners qui difronte è venuto da me, perché mi conosce da anni e mi ha detto che uno che conosco, ieri sera è andato da lui e gli ha dato 20 dollari per una pizza con le olive e non contento lo ha minacciato con una pistola?!”

“Senti Provenza …. Sharon ha avuto una delle sue voglie … però io l’ho pagata 20 dollari! Quello sì che è un furto!”

“Buzz fai partire il video delle telecamere di sorveglianza. Guarda e taci Flynn!”

Videro il video che inquadrava la macchina di Andy e lui che andava al Diners e dopo qualche minuto risaliva in macchina con un cartone delle pizze. Silenzio.

“Quindi?!” Chiese Provenza.

“Basta che non lo dite a Sharon … sentite … La pizza l’ho pagata … vado a scusarmi per i modi … e voi cancellate il video? Siamo d’accordo?!” Disse Andy ammiccando.

Buzz sorrise divertito, premette il pulsante e il video venne cancellato.

Click.

TBC


	23. Capitolo 24

**Cap.24**

“Oggi sei insopportabile!” Disse Andy esasperato.

“Come hai detto?” Mormorò Sharon.

“Sì, mi hai capito! Sei insopportabile!” Ripetè Andy.

“Tu non mi vuoi bene …” Gemette Sharon, mettendosi sotto la coperta per nascondersi il viso.

“Ti voglio bene Sharon, ma sei insopportabile!” Disse Andy esasperato, avvicinandosi a Sharon.

“Cosa ho fatto?!” Chiese Sharon tirando fuori mezzo viso da sotto la coperta.

“Come cosa hai fatto!?” Silenzio. “Sharon è tutto il santo giorno che dai il tormento! Non hai lasciato in pace nessuno! Hai detto a Provenza di riscrivere il rapporto, perché non ti piaceva come era scritto! Hai detto a Julio che doveva rifare la ricerca delle band giovanili per Taylor, perché era incompleta! Hai detto a Mike, che il tuo computer non funzionava bene e di ricontrollarlo due volte! Hai fatto risistemare ad Emy le foto del caso tre volte sulla lavagna, perché non ti piaceva la disposizione! E infine … Mi hai mandato a comprarti il pranzo due volte, per ben due volte! E poi mi hai detto che non lo volevi più!” Gridò Andy esasperato. Silenzio.

“Ho gli ormoni agitati, non riesco a controllarmi, non mi va bene niente.” Silenzio. “Ok, lo so che oggi sono stata insopportabile e domani chiederò scusa alla squadra! Sei contento!” Disse Sharon da sotto la coperta.

“Non si tratta di essere contenti, magari Sharon devi fermarti un momento e riposarti. Sei stressata e hai gli ormoni agitati, perché non stai qualche giorno a casa e ti riposi?” Propose Andy cercando di trovare un compromesso.

“Potrebbe essere un’idea … però, sai quante scartoffie ho da controllare!? Quanti rapporti da leggere e controfirmare!? Devo fare anche le statiche per Taylor …” Disse sbuffando.

“Senti, perché non stai tranquilla per qualche giorno, riprendi fiato, fai stare tranquilli i tuoi ormoni e tutti quanti noi.”

“Domani mi scuserò con la squadra e mi prenderò un paio di giorni di pausa, sei contento?” Disse Sharon cercando di scusarsi.

“Voglio vederti felice e serena, tesoro, però così non sei felice né tu, né tutto il mondo.” Disse Andy cercando di tranquillizzare gli animi. Silenzio.

“Allora Provenza si è arrabbiato? A me non ha detto nulla?!” Disse Sharon stizzita.

“Certo che non ti ha detto nulla, eri già agitata. Però si è arrabbiato, non gli va di riscrivere i rapporti due volte, ha detto che non è un ragazzino che va a scuola, sa come si scrive un rapporto.”

“Domani chiederò scusa a tutta la squadra.”

“Ok.”

“Adesso sei contento?”

“Se tu sei tranquilla, sì. Sono contento.” Disse Andy sorridendo. Silenzio.

“Andy perché non vieni qui vicino a me?” Disse Sharon tirando fuori la testa da sotto le coperte.

“Adesso arrivo. Eccomi.” Andy si sedette vicino a lei sul letto.

“Mi fai un po’ di coccole? Mi hai solo sgridato …” Gemette Sharon.

“Oggi sei stata una ragazzaccia! Hai trattato tutti male e non ti si poteva dire nulla. Ti sei meritata il rimprovero.” Silenzio.

“Mi fai un po’ di coccole?” Mormorò Sharon.

“Va bene. Vieni qui.” Andy si avvicinò e Sharon si accucciò. Andy cominciò ad accarezzarle i capelli e a darle dei bacetti sulla fronte e sul collo.

“Uhm … perché non mi dai un bacio un po’ più serio?” Chiese Sharon sottovoce.

“Sharon … comportati bene.” La rimproverò subito Andy.

“Dai Andy … un bacio vero …” Sharon prese Andy per la nuca e la spinse verso di sé, ma lui si divincolò e le puntò un dito contro.

“Giù le mani! Sai benissimo che devi stare tranquilla, tu e i tuoi ormoni!” La rimproverò Andy.

“Solo un bacio, per favore!” Sospirò.

“E va bene … però solo uno.” Andy l’abbracciò e le diede un bacio appassionato e carico d’amore. Sharon si sciolse tra le sue braccia. Rimase un momento ad assaporarlo, sorrise e quando Andy si staccò, la vide ancora con gli occhi chiusi, il viso rilassato, un sorriso felice sul volto.

“Uhm … ecco ci voleva. Grazie.” Disse Sharon.

“Prego.”

Rimasero in silenzio qualche minuto.

“Andy.”

“Sì tesoro.”

“Mi dai un altro bacio serio, come quello di prima?”

“Ancora? Sei insaziabile!”

“Dai solo un altro, per favore!”

“Ti ricordo che il dottor McCoy ha detto che la tua è una gravidanza a rischio.”

“Sì ma non ha detto che non possiamo fare sesso!”

“Sharon!”

“Andy!”

“Non posso fare sesso con te, farò del male alla bambina!” Disse Andy agitandosi.

“Non le farai del male, anzi, mi farà solo bene e mi rilasserà. Sono inquieta e ho bisogno di sfogarmi un po’.”

“Sharon sei incinta e poi con la pancia ...”

“Ti puoi mettere di lato.” Propose con fare indifferente.

“Sharon!” Gridò Andy con il terrore negli occhi.

“Cosa c’è?! Era una proposta!” Disse stizzita.

“Hai detto che volevi le coccole, … ma tu vuoi altro, lo so! Riconosco quello sguardo, hai la lussuria dipinta sul viso!” Disse Andy puntandole il dito contro.

“Avanti Andy, non fare il difficile … la lussuria … voglio solo un bacio un po’ più … piu’ … hai capito!”

“Certo che ho capito. Tu mi vuoi, ma non sono un uomo oggetto. Non si può Sharon, lo sai!”

“Però quando non ero incinta, non avresti mai detto che non si può … che ti senti uomo oggetto … che devi chiamare il dr. McCoy …”

“Sharon, l’ultima volta che abbiamo fatto sesso, hai avuto delle contrazioni e hai perso un po’ di sangue, non voglio rischiare. Non voglio farti male.” Disse Andy preoccupato.

“Non mi fai male, non mi hai mai fatto male, stai tranquillo.”

“Preferirei sentire prima un dottore.”

“Andy, devo chiamare il dottor McCoy per chiedergli se posso fare sesso con il mio fidanzato?”

“Sarei più tranquillo.” Disse scuotendo la testa.

“Andy!”

“Sharon!”

Rimasero in silenzio qualche minuto.

“Almeno un bacio …” Disse Sharon, guardando Andy con due occhioni tristi. “Per favore …”

Andy sospirò, alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa, quella giornata era lunga e dura a morire. Prese fiato, si tranquillizzò e disse: “Solo una bacio e basta.”

“Ok.”

Andy abbracciò Sharon e la baciò con tanta passione e tenerezza. Si assaporarono e poi Andy iniziò a staccarsi e ad allontanarsi, sapeva che se le cose si fossero scaldate, non sarebbe riuscito a controllarsi. Ma Sharon gli prese la nuca e lo spinse contro di lei e lo baciò ancora e ancora. Andy non si aspettava una reazione del genere, rimase come imbambolato, apprezzò i baci di Sharon, ma poi si riprese e si risvegliò come da un sogno e si staccò immediatamente.

“Sharon!”

“Sì Andy.” Disse candidamente.

“Oggi sei insopportabile!” Disse Andy esasperato.

TBC


	24. Capitolo 25

Cap.25

Il giorno dopo Sharon era alla Crimini Maggiori di buon mattino, era chiusa nel suo ufficio in attesa che tutta la squadra fosse presente. Andy era in sala ristoro a preparare il thè per entrambi. Quando fu pronto uscì e quasi si scontrò con Provenza.

"Che diavolo ci fai qui Flynn a quest'ora?" Chiese Provenza con la solita cortesia.

"Veramente ci lavoro qui, se non te ne fossi accorto." Rispose Flynn indispettito.

"Il capitano?!"

"È nel suo ufficio... credo voglia dire qualcosa alla squadra..."

"Non è stato abbastanza quello che ha detto ieri?" Disse Provenza mentre andavano in ufficio.

"Le porto il thè." Disse Flynn entrando nell’ufficio del capitano.

Provenza borbottò qualcosa e si sedette alla scrivania, in attesa dell'arrivo degli altri. Arrivarono alla spicciolata Mike, Julio e infine Emy. Quando seppero che il capitano doveva parlare alla squadra, erano tutti preoccupati che il capitano volesse rimproverarli ancora. Ognuno si sedette alla propria postazione, guardando furtivamente la porta dell'ufficio del capitano. Dopo una decina di minuti, Sharon uscì, sorridendo, seguita da Andy. Diede un colpo di tosse per attirare l'attenzione e tutti si voltarono ad ascoltarla.

"Bene signori, questa mattina sono qui, per dirvi che mi assenterò per qualche giorno, perchè ho bisogno di riposare." Sharon guardò Andy che annuiva e le fece cenno con la mano di andare avanti.

"Ecco, perché mi devo riposare. Sono un po' affaticata e questo ha agitato un po' gli animi..."

"Gli ormoni..." Puntualizzò Andy.

Sharon lo fissò in modalità Darth Raydor e ripetè:" Gli ormoni, appunto." Silenzio. La squadra la guardava, i loro volti erano perplessi. "Bene, tutto chiarito." Disse Sharon e si avviò verso il suo ufficio.

"Capitano!" Disse Andy, richiamandola all'ordine.

Sharon si voltò e disse: "Ok, ok. Lo so. Sono stata insopportabile ieri."

"E poi?!" Disse Andy guardando con gli occhi sbarrati Sharon, non ci poteva credere, stava tergiversando.

"E poi sono incinta, quindi capirete bene la mia situazione." Continuò il capitano.

"Sharon!"

"Va bene!” Silenzio. “Volevo scusarmi con ognuno di voi per come vi ho trattato ieri e per quello che ho detto, non era mia intenzione offendere la professionalità di nessuno di voi."

"E quindi ..."Disse Andy.

"Quindi vi presento le mie scuse più sincere e vi chiedo di aver pazienza." Disse Sharon guardando ogni componente della squadra.

Andy la guardò, sorrise e gli fece ok con il pollice, Sharon sorrise soddisfatta, sapeva che aveva un'ottima squadra e che il giorno precedente aveva esagerato.

"Ok, scuse accettate capitano! Ora ci vogliamo mettere al lavoro e risolvere qualche caso di omicidio?!" Disse Provenza sbuffando.

Tutti fecero cenno di sì con il capo e tornarono al loro lavoro. Andy sorrise soddisfatto.

Provenza lo guardò e gli disse: "Togliti quel sorrisetto Flynn e vedi di renderti utile! Muoversi!"

"Agli ordini tenente Provenza!" Disse Andy mettendosi a sedere alla scrivania e riprendendo il lavoro. Sharon guardò soddisfatta la squadra, sorrise e rientrò nel suo ufficio, lasciando la porta aperta.

La giornata di lavoro terminò e il capitano Raydor dimise la squadra, avevano lavorato bene e meritavano di tornare a casa presto. Sorrise, aspettando Andy che stava riordinando la scrivania, aveva altri piani per la serata! Quando tutti furono usciti, Andy e Sharon andarono agli ascensori per prendere la macchina e tornare a casa.

Lungo il tragitto Andy disse che Provenza e il resto della squadra avevano apprezzato le scuse e si congratulò con Sharon, perchè si era comportata bene. Arrivati a casa cenarono e Andy mise in ordine tutto quanto, mentre Sharon era andata in camera a sistemarsi, come aveva detto ad Andy e poi si era seduta sul divano, guardando una serie di fogli.

"Oggi mi sono comportata bene, quindi merito un premio, non credi?!" Disse Sharon con fare indifferente. “Rusty non ci sarà per tutta la sera.”

"Uhm...” Disse Andy guardandola con sospetto.

"Da brava ragazza ho chiesto scusa, ho fatto il mio lavoro e ho collaborato con la squadra."

"Cosa vuoi dire Sharon Raydor?! Conosco quello sguardo e non mi piace..." Disse Andy avvicinandosi al divano, sapeva che la conversazione stava prendendo una piega strana.

"Avanti Andy, mi sento inquieta, ti chiedo solo di far l'amore con me!"

"Ecco! Lo sapevo! Allora non mi ascolti?!" Gridò Andy.

"Invece ti ascolto e soprattutto mi informo, guarda cosa ho trovato su questa rivista scientifica in merito alla mia richiesta." Sharon diede i fogli ad Andy, che li prese e cominciò a leggerli.

Rimase silenzioso per un po', ogni tanto le buttava qualche occhiata, mentre Sharon annuiva soddisfatta.

"Questo non vuol dire niente..." Disse Andy restituendo i fogli a Sharon.

"È scientifico, mio caro, arrenditi alla scienza. Come vedi **fare l’amore** durante la gravidanza non è pericoloso, anzi può essere molto **positivo** perchè le **endorfine** prodotte dall’orgasmo sono benefiche non solo per la madre, ma anche per il nascituro.”

“Sì … l’ho letto.”

“Inoltre non c’è pericolo che il feto possa subire danni durante un rapporto sessuale, dal momento che si trova ben protetto all’interno dell’utero. Il **sacco amniotico** fornisce poi un’ulteriore protezione, mentre le leggere contrazioni innescate dall’orgasmo femminile …. E bla bla bla.” Sharon alzò il viso dal foglio e guardò Andy con aria interrogativa.

"L'ultimo foglio non mi sembrava tanto scientifico..." Disse Andy scuotendo la testa.

"Era per dare qualche suggerimento...tutto qui." Disse Sharon guardando il foglio che indicava tutte le posizioni del Kamasutra in gravidanza.

"Sharon ne abbiamo già parlato e sai come la penso. Inoltre mi sento un po’ un uomo oggetto, in questo caso."

“Suvvia Andy, non fare il difficile … lo so che anche tu …” Disse Sharon ammiccando.

“Certo che ti desidero, lo sai! Però l’ultima volta che abbiamo fatto sesso, hai perso un po’ di sangue e mi sono spaventato, tutto qui. Possiamo anche aspettare.” Disse Andy incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Se ti dico che fare sesso mi farebbe stare bene e farebbe stare tranquilli anche i miei ormoni?” Silenzio.

“Uhm … Potrebbe essere un buona idea…” Disse Andy pensieroso.

“Qui ci sono un paio di suggerimenti …” Disse Sharon ridando il foglio del Kamasutra ad Andy, che lo guardò sospettoso, scosse la testa perplesso.

“Sharon non posso mettermi a pensare di fare la posizione … ecco la posizione: L’Aratro! Oppure: l’Andromaca … dai cerchiamo di essere seri!”

“Bè, io sono serissima!”

“Sharon!”

“Andy!”

Silenzio. Si guardarono entrambi fissandosi in viso. Andy poi girò intorno al divano, come se stesse valutando le varie opzioni.

“Non è che non mi fido delle tue arti amatorie … erano solo dei suggerimenti, non ti devi offendere.” Mormorò Sharon. Silenzio. “Perché non vieni a sederti vicino a me?”

“Perché sei pericolosa … Sharon Raydor.” Disse Andy sedendosi accanto a lei. “Siccome amo il pericolo, come vedi mi sono seduto accanto a te. Sei una ragazzaccia, so quello che vuoi …” Disse Andy sorridendo maliziosamente.

“E’ lo stesso che vuoi tu …” Disse Sharon con voce sensuale. “Perché non mi baci, tenente?”

“E’ un ordine?” Chiese Andy sorridendo.

“E’ una richiesta … per favore …” Mormorò Sharon con voce roca. Andy l’abbracciò e cominciò a baciarla con passione. Lei rispose ai baci, che divennero bollenti e le mani cominciarono a togliere i vestiti che avevano addosso.

“Perché non andiamo in camera …” Propose Sharon “Saremo più comodi …” Disse sorridendo.

Quando entrarono in camera, Andy trovò le luci soffuse, candele profumate in ogni angolo della camera, petali di rose sparsi ovunque, fino al letto. Andy sorrise “Avevi già premeditato tutto capitano …”

“Certo ti volevo solo per me, perché ti amo da impazzire tenente.”

“Anch’io ti amo da morire, capitano.”

“Perché adesso non smettiamo di parlare e riprendiamo da dove ci siamo interrotti in soggiorno …” Disse Sharon sdraiandosi sul letto e mettendosi di lato. Andy si sdraiò accanto a lei e accarezzò il suo corpo, le sue forme. Baciò le sue gambe e salì fino alle cosce, sentendo i gemiti di Sharon che lo incitava a continuare. Salì fino alla pancia, ormai evidente e la baciò, l’accarezzò e salì fino ai seni gonfi e sensibili di Sharon che continuava a gemere ad ogni tocco. Riprese a baciarla, l’accarezzò e si godettero insieme ogni attimo, senza fretta. Si amarono e Andy fu più delicato e attento alle esigenze di Sharon che alle sue, portandola in paradiso e lasciandola sorridere soddisfatta sdraiata accanto a lui. Silenzio. Sharon si alzò sul gomito e guardò Andy sudato e soddisfatto.

“Mi sono sbagliata …” Disse Sharon.

“Su cosa?”

“Non hai bisogno di suggerimenti tenente. No, non ne hai bisogno.” Disse Sharon sorridendo.

TBC


	25. Capitolo 26

**Cap. 26**

“Tra poco arriveranno Ricky ed Emily.” Disse Sharon guardando Andy, era perplesso e sembrava avesse un punto di domanda sulla testa. “Andy, devo dire ai miei figli che prima o poi avranno una sorella, non credi?” Disse Sharon guardandolo fisso negli occhi.

“Certo, sono d’accordo.” Rispose annuendo con il capo. Si capiva che era nervoso e agitato.

“Però?” Chiese Sharon perplessa.

“Spero solo che capiscano e non ti facciano agitare.” Disse sospirando profondamente. Sharon si sedette sul divano ad aspettare l’arrivo dei suoi figli, dopo un’ora arrivarono entrambi, Sharon andò ad aprire la porta.

“Ciao ragazzi!” Gridò Sharon andando incontro ai ragazzi.

“Ciao mamma!” Disse Ricky abbracciandola.

“Ciao mamma!” Disse Emily abbracciando Sharon.

“Come siete cresciuti! Ricky, quei capelli, quando pensi di tagliarli?”

“Presto, presto mamma.” Rispose Ricky sorridendo.

“Dai venite dentro. Ecco, vi presento Andy.”

Andy sorrise timidamente ai due ragazzi “Ricky, Emily è un piacere conoscervi!”

“Allora sei tu il famoso Andy di cui parla mamma …” Disse Emily avvicinandosi e dandogli la mano. “Sono Emily. E’ un piacere conoscerti!” Disse con entusiasmo.

“Sono Ricky.” Disse il ragazzo in tono sospettoso. “Allora tu sei Andy. Il poliziotto.”

“Sì. Sono io.” Disse Andy con un mezzo sorriso, era un po’ imbarazzato.

“Venite, mettiamo in soggiorno, sediamoci.” Sharon li fece entrare e si sedettero in salotto. Ricky si sedette sul bracciolo del divano, era un po’ in disparte, guardava Andy e poi sua madre.

“Sentite ragazzi, vi ho voluto vedere di persona, perché volevo dirvi ...”

“Sei incinta, vero?! Sei incinta di Andy!” Disse Ricky tutto d’un fiato. Lo guardarono con gli occhi sbarrati. Sharon abbassò lo sguardo, Andy l’abbracciò, sorridendo. “Sì tua madre è incinta, aspettiamo una bambina, vostra sorella.” Disse Andy con calma.

“Allora il nonno non stava vaneggiando! Questa è l’ennesima pazzia mamma! Da quanto tempo lo conosci? Fa il poliziotto vero? Ed è un ex alcolizzato? Potevate prendere qualche precauzione, non siete degli adolescenti, eppure siete riusciti a fare il danno!” Disse Ricky alzandosi.

“Ricky, modera il linguaggio ragazzino, stai parlando con tua madre!” Disse Sharon guardandolo fisso negli occhi, non accettava lezioni di vita dal figlio. “Come fai a sapere tutte queste cose?”

“Mi ha chiamato il nonno e mi ha detto che mia madre, a 50 anni suonati, ha avuto la bella idea di fare un bambino … con uno sconosciuto!”

“Ah ecco, tutto si spiega.” Disse Sharon sospirando e scuotendo la testa.

“Ricky a volte la vita ti dà una seconda possibilità, che non puoi sprecare. Tua madre può essere felice una seconda volta e formare una nuova famiglia insieme a me?” Disse Andy con pacatezza, Sharon lo guardava e sorrideva, sentendo così tanta pazienza nelle sue parole. Andy continuò: “Certo non sono uno stinco di santo. So di non essere un esempio da seguire, però ti posso garantire che la vita mi sta dando una seconda possibilità di essere felice insieme a tua madre e non voglio perdere questa grande opportunità. Non voglio rinunciare né a lei né a mia figlia e non voglio rinunciare neanche a voi, per essere una vera famiglia. Ti chiedo solo di darci il tempo di dimostrare quanto sia vero il nostro amore, perché amo tua madre più di ogni altra cosa, più della mia vita.” Disse Andy guardando il ragazzo.

“Ricky, non devo giustificare o chiedere a te il permesso o al nonno, per essere felice. Il fallimento del matrimonio con vostro padre, mi ha fatto sentire in colpa per parecchio tempo e adesso voglio essere felice. Penso di poter meritare di essere felice. Vorrei condividere con voi questa felicità, perché comunque Ella sarà vostra sorella.”

“Si chiamerà Ella come la nonna?!” Disse Emily raggiante.

“Sì. Questa bambina la chiamerò Ella, come la nonna, come mia madre, perché ci ha lasciato troppo presto e lasciato un grande vuoto. Sono sicura che questa bambina porterà tanta gioia e tanta felicità nella nostra vita. Spero che anche per voi sia un'occasione per essere contenti per me e per Andy.”

“Il nonno dice che Andy non è una brava persona.” Disse Ricky guardando sua madre. “Mi ha chiamato e mi ha raccontato quello che avete fatto. Non approva nulla di quanto mi state dicendo e vorrebbe che tornassi insieme a papà.”

“Vostro padre si è rifatto vivo qualche tempo fa, ma ho deciso di chiedere il divorzio. Dopo questa mia richiesta, lui ha tentato di aggredirmi. E’ venuto al lavoro, mi ha insultato davanti a tutti i colleghi. Ho preso la mia decisione e divorzierò da vostro padre, perché ormai è storia passata.”

“Mamma sono felicissima! Sono felice di sapere che arriverà presto una sorellina tra noi!” Gridò Emily e andò ad abbracciare sua madre.

“Sono contenta, grazie Emily!” Disse Sharon abbracciando Emily. Ricky rimase un poco perplesso, non sapeva bene cosa fare.

Intanto Andy si era alzato e aveva abbracciato Emily, poi andò da Ricky, lo fissò negli occhi e disse: “So che non merito nulla, non merito niente da parte tua, però vorrei chiederti di dare una possibilità a tua madre di essere felice. Ti chiedo di avere pazienza e di essere contento per lei.”

Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio, dopodiché si avvicinò a sua madre e l'abbracciò: “Mamma ti voglio tanto bene, se questo è quello che vuoi, allora sarò contento per te. Sono un po' confuso questa notizia mi ha lasciato così, senza sapere cosa pensare e le parole del nonno mi hanno confuso ancora di più. Ti prego di perdonarmi per quello che ho detto e spero che possiamo essere una vera famiglia.”

“Ricky, Emily voi siete miei figli e vi voglio bene più di ogni altra cosa al mondo! Come voglio bene a questa bambina, che presto verrà al mondo.”

“Mamma sei già andata a fare shopping o a comprare qualcosa per Ella?” Chiese Emily entusiasta all’idea di fare un po’ di shopping.

“Abbiamo preso giusto qualcosina, però ci mancano ancora tante cose.” Disse Sharon sorridendo.

“Allora perché non andiamo a fare un po' di shopping insieme, così passiamo un po' di tempo come quando ero ragazzina e andavamo a comprare i vestiti!”

“Direi che davvero un'ottima idea, così possiamo lasciare i ragazzi a fare quattro chiacchiere e a conoscersi meglio.” Disse Sharon ammiccando verso Andy.

Sharon ed Emily si prepararono e andarono a fare shopping mentre Ricky ed Andy rimasero in casa. Ci fu un po' di silenzio imbarazzante tra loro. Andy non sapeva bene come trattare questo giovane uomo che lo guardava un po' in cagnesco, così si avvicinò e disse: “Senti Ricky, ti va di andare a fare una passeggiata sulla spiaggia e fare quattro chiacchiere per conoscerci un po' meglio?”

“Certo, credo sia un'ottima occasione. Così mi racconti come hai conosciuto mamma e che progetti avete per il futuro.” Disse Ricky.

Ricky e Andy uscirono e andarono a fare una passeggiata sul lungomare chiacchierando amabilmente.

Andy raccontò come aveva conosciuto Sharon, come avevano trascorso tanto tempo insieme, come era nata la loro storia d'amore. Parlò del loro lavoro che a volte si svolgeva insieme e delle difficoltà che incontravano. Ricky raccontò ad Andy dell'università, come stavano andando gli studi e le difficoltà con alcune materie e poi aveva accennato ad una ragazza … una simpatia, come diceva lui.

Quando rientrarono dallo shopping, Sharon e Emily si accorsero che Andy e Ricky non erano più in casa. Sharon chiamò Andy chiedendo dove fossero e Andy rispose che erano in un Diners lungo la spiaggia, dopo aver chiacchierato per tutto il pomeriggio. Rientrarono e Andy si mise subito ai fornelli per preparare la cena. Sharon era contenta: i suoi figli erano felici per l’arrivo di Ella.

Ricky ed Emily rimasero a casa di Sharon per qualche giorno. I ragazzi raccontarono Sharon dei loro progetti per il futuro e per quello che avevano in mente da fare dopo l'università.

Sharon era rimasta a casa qualche giorno approfittando della loro presenza, lasciando al tenente Provenza il comando della Crimini Maggiori.

Dopo 5 giorni era ora di tornare alle proprie vite, l'università per Ricky e Emily per il balletto, doveva tornare a New York per le prove.

Sharon e Andy erano contenti che i figli di Sharon avessero accettato la loro relazione e l'arrivo della loro nuova sorellina, rimaneva solo uno scoglio ancora molto difficile per Sharon: il rapporto con suo padre.

TBC


	26. capitolo 27

“Ciao tesoro, allora come stai?! Ti stai riposando?” Disse Andy baciando Sharon in fronte.

“Sì, ho recuperato le energie, sto bene.”

“Ti salutano i ragazzi della squadra.”

“Guarda cosa mi hanno mandato: Julio e Mike dei fiori, Emy dei cioccolatini e Provenza un cesto di frutta.” Disse Sharon indicando i doni ricevuti, erano tutti sul tavolo.

“Allora ti coccolano. Stai bene?!” Disse Andy sorridendo.

“Sì Andy, va tutto bene.” Lo tranquillizzò Sharon.

“Ci hai fatto spaventare, sei svenuta all'improvviso...mi hai spaventato.”

“Ora è passato, sto bene. Ero un po' stanca.”

“Come sta la mia principessa?!” Disse Andy fissando il pancione, si avvicinò e delicatamente lo baciò.

“Irrequieta come sempre. Ma adesso che sente la tua voce si è tranquillizzata.” Disse Sharon mettendo la mano sulla pancia.

“Bene.” Andy accarezzò la pancia, e baciò Sharon, che ricambiò il bacio e sorrise. “Sai che questa gravidanza non è come le altre. Cioè, anche le altre gravidanze sono state difficili, però in questa gravidanza non sono da sola. Sono contenta che ci sia tu con me e che ci sia la squadra.”

“Dovevi vederli come li hai agitati, Provenza gridava ordini a tutti!” Disse Andy imitando la voce di Provenza: “Emy vai a prendere una coperta! Mike, Julio portate il capitano nel suo ufficio, sul divano! Andy prendi acqua e zucchero, chiama il dr McCoy! Muoversi, muoversi!!” Sorrise “Ci credi, sono impazziti tutti quanti.”

“Ringrazia i ragazzi, sono stati eccezionali.” Disse Sharon ripensando a quanto avvenuto alla Crimini Maggiori qualche giorno prima: era andata al lavoro come tutti i giorni e la giornata stava cominciando con un paio di casi da controllare. C’erano alcuni testimoni da intervistare e dei verbali da ricontrollare, una normale routine alla Crimini Maggiori. Quella mattina Sharon aveva vomitato il thè che Andy gli aveva portato, era diventata pallida improvvisamente ed era svenuta, mentre si stava recando davanti alla lavagna per rivedere i dati e le foto. Si erano tutti spaventati, Andy era terrorizzato e quindi Provenza aveva preso in mano la situazione e aveva dato ordini a tutti per come comportarsi.

“Ci hai fatto spaventare.”

“Adesso sto bene.”

“Sicuro, ogni mattina e pomeriggio mi chiedono il bollettino medico!” Disse Andy sorridendo.

“Sono felice che tu sia con me.”

“Anch'io sono felice, quando Sandra aspettava Nicole, non ero presente, ma adesso voglio esserci per te e per mia figlia.”

“Il dottor McCoy mi ha detto di rimanere a casa ancora qualche giorno e poi posso tornare al lavoro.”

“Ok, va bene. Con calma Sharon, con calma.” Disse Andy sorridendo.

Andy si mise a preparare la cena, cenarono insieme e trascorsero il resto della serata guardando un film romantico. Sharon si era emozionata un poco, si era scusata dicendo che i suoi ormoni le giocavano dei brutti scherzi e Andy aveva sorriso, asciugandole un paio di lacrime fuggevoli. Andarono a riposare, Andy era stanchissimo, tra il lavoro e Sharon che era appena stata male e doveva rimanere a riposo qualche giorno, era preoccupato. Si misero il pigiama e si sdraiarono a letto. Spensero la luce, Andy era distrutto e stava per addormentarsi, quando Sharon disse: “Andy.”

“Sì amore.”

“Mi trovi bella?”

“Sì tesoro.” Disse Andy dolcemente.

“Non è vero! Sono grassa e brutta!” Gridò Sharon.

“No, tesoro. Stai tranquilla. Questo pancione è bellissimo, come te!” Disse Andy, si sedette sul letto e baciò la pancia e poi la guancia di Sharon, sperando di averla tranquillizzata. Era distrutto e voleva solo riposare, si sdraiò. Silenzio. Dopo una decina di minuti, Andy stava per addormentarsi … quando Sharon disse:” Andy.”

“Sì amore.” Disse con voce assonnata.

“Mi vuoi bene?”

“Sì tesoro.” Disse Andy dolcemente.

“Non è vero! Te ne andrai via con qualche bella e giovane ragazza disinibita e non vorrai più fare l’amore con me!” Gridò Sharon.

“No, tesoro! Perché dici così?! Ti voglio bene e ti trovo sexy con il pancione, sei stupenda!” Andy l’abbracciò cercando di rassicurarla. L’accarezzò e le sussurrò parole dolci.

“Scusa Andy, ma gli ormoni …” Mormorò Sharon, si sentiva in colpa.

“Sì lo so, ti fanno gli scherzi … adesso però riposiamo, ne abbiamo bisogno entrambi, per favore.” Disse Andy leggermente esasperato. Silenzio. Dopo una decina di minuti.

“Andy.”

“Sì, amore.” Disse Andy a denti stretti.

“Ho una voglia …

“Tesoro, cerca di dormire, per favore. Ne abbiamo bisogno tutti quanti: tu, la bimba, io e tutti gli ormoni.”

“Ok, cercherò di riposare.” Disse Sharon poco convinta. Dopo una decina di minuti.

“Andy.”

“Sì, amore.” Disse Andy, adesso si stava arrabbiando.

“Ho una voglia …

“Sharon …. Ti prego …”

“Non ce la faccio! Andy ho voglia di fish and chips! Per favore!” Gridò disperata Sharon.

“Sharon sono le due di notte! Dove lo trovo un fish and chips?! Tu mi vuoi morto?! Avanti dillo, tu mi vuoi morto!”

“No Andy, ti voglio bene!” Mormorò Sharon disperata. “Lo sapevo, non mi vuoi bene!” Mormorò da sotto le coperte.

“Sharon ti voglio bene, ma così mi farai impazzire! Cerca di riposare, dai, mettiti giù, vedrai che tra un po’ passa.” Silenzio. Dopo una decina di minuti.

“Andy … ti prego … ho una pazza voglia di fish and chips, per favore.” Sussurrò Sharon, sapeva che stava chiedendo tanto ad Andy.

“Ok, ok. Vado a prenderti il fish and chips!” Disse Andy esasperato alzandosi dal letto e cominciando a vestirsi.

“Non ti arrabbiare …” Mormorò Sharon da sotto le coperte, non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo.

“Non sono arrabbiato, ok?!” Disse Andy cercando di stare calmo “Adesso vado a comprarti il fish and chips!” Uscì dalla porta sbattendola. Prese la macchina e cominciò a girare per la città cercando un fish and chips ancora aperto. Ne girò due, ma avevano finito il pesce. Il terzo non aveva le patatine. Erano le due del mattino, Andy disperava di trovare qualcosa di aperto. Prese il telefono e chiamò Provenza. Che dopo un paio di squilli rispose scocciato: “Cosa vuoi Andy?”

“Ho bisogno di trovare un fish and chips per Sharon … “

“Ha ancora le voglie alle … sono le due del mattino Flynn!” Gridò Provenza al telefono.

“Lo so, lo so! Sono in giro da un’ora e non sono riuscito a trovare un fish and chips, ti prego Provenza aiutami!” Disse Andy disperato.

“Uhm … hai provato quello che c’è sulla Hollywood Blvd? Come si chiama … [Fish & Chips](https://www.yelp.com/search?cflt=fishnchips&find_loc=Los+Angeles%2C+CA) e qualcosa …?”

“Sì ci sono già stato! Hanno finito il pesce, maledizione!” Disse Andy disperato.

“Quello dove va sempre Julio? …Aspetta … Come si chiama?”

“Il Cacht 56?”

“Sì, quello!”

“Ci sono già stato, anche lì hanno finito il pesce! Ho fatto tutta la Hollywoood Blvd …”

“Andy sono le due del mattino … vedi tu?!”

“Lo so Provenza, lo so.” Disse Andy rassegnato.

“Senti perché non provi al British?”

“Ma è a Sawtelle?! Non conosci qualcosa di più vicino?!”

“Allora devi andare al Wee Chippy che c’è a Venice … quello mi pare che rimanga aperto tutta notte.”

“Ok, allora provo ad andare lì. Grazie Provenza e scusa per l’orario.”

“Fa niente. Domani rimane a casa il capitano, vero?!”

“Sì, stai tranquillo, rimarrà a casa con gli ormoni ancora qualche giorno.” Disse Andy con voce stanca.

“Grazie a Dio.” Disse Provenza.

“Direi grazie al dottor McCoy.”

“Sì, Flynn buonanotte!”

“Buonanotte Provenza!”

Flynn girò per Venice alla ricerca del fish and chips e quando lo trovò corse subito a casa da Sharon. Arrivato a casa, non sentiva alcun rumore, c’era un gran silenzio. Piano piano Andy andò a vedere in camera se Sharon stesse dormendo e la trovò che riposava tranquillamente. La lasciò riposare ed esausto si mise sul divano con il fish and chips. Mangiò qualche pezzo di pesce, _Non è poi così male._ Pensò tra sé.

Dopo cinque minuti crollò sfiancato tra le braccia di Morfeo, non immaginava che la gravidanza di Sharon fosse così faticosa.

TBC


	27. Capitolo 28

“Sharon faremo tardi, dai sbrigati!” Gridò Andy dalla cucina. Non sentendo alcuna risposta, si preoccupò e andò in camera e trovò Sharon accucciata sul letto che stava piangendo in silenzio. “Ehi tesoro, cosa succede?”

“Non posso uscire …” Mormorò Sharon.

“Cosa è successo? Perché non puoi uscire?”

“Non posso …” Era un lamento, poi Sharon scoppiò a piangere come una bambina, non riusciva più a trattenere le lacrime. Andy l’abbracciò, cercando di capire cosa le stesse accadendo, era preoccupato, ma non voleva dire nulla che potesse agitare ancora di più Sharon.

“Tesoro, va tutto bene, calmati …” Andy stava accarezzando Sharon, le sollevò il viso, le sorrise e baciò leggermente le labbra bagnate di lacrime. “Cosa c’è che non va?” Le sussurrò. Silenzio. “Sharon …”

“Sono grassa come una balena e non mi entra più niente!” Mormorò disperata e ricominciò a piangere.

“Hai l’armadio pieno di vestiti, qualcosa ti andrà bene?”

“No! Non mi sta bene niente!”

“Tesoro non piangere, troveremo una soluzione, vedrai.”

“Non posso fare niente, non posso mettere niente, non posso uscire!” Disse Sharon disperata.

Andy la guardò, doveva trovare una soluzione. Sharon piangeva, cosa poteva fare? Gli venne in mente l’unico che poteva aiutarli.

“Aspetta … ci penso io.” Andy prese il cellulare che aveva in tasca e chiamò Gavin. Sharon lo guardava stupita, non capiva cosa volesse fare e come potesse risolvere il problema.

“Gavin! Ciao Sono Andy. Senti ho un’emergenza, devi venire subito a casa di Sharon, abbiamo bisogno di te!”

Gavin rispose che doveva andare in tribunale, ma Andy insistette perché aveva visto Sharon molto triste e depressa. “Gavin ti prego, vieni subito! Sono in emergenza, non so cosa fare e lei sta molto male, per favore …”

“Arrivo!” Disse Gavin senza pensarci troppo. Dopo una quindicina di minuti, Gavin era a casa di Sharon, Andy gli aveva aperto la porta e aveva spiegato cosa era successo quella mattina. Andy aveva chiamato Provenza e aveva detto che sarebbero arrivati un poco più tardi.

Gavin disse a Andy di lasciar fare a lui. Entrò in camera da Sharon e la consolò, le disse delle dolci parole e insieme scelsero cosa potesse indossare quella mattina.

Certo le sue forme si erano accentuate, ora la pancia si vedeva, anche se la bambina era piccola, l’ultimo controllo diceva che era un paio di chili. Sharon però si sentiva enorme e ingombrante, solo Gavin con le sue parole e i suoi modi la convinse a vestirsi con un vestitino scuro, morbido, che le cadeva bene e aveva un ampio spacco sul decoltè che esaltava il seno, che era diventato importante.

Gavin propose delle ballerine con un leggero tacchetto scuro e una stola rossa che spezzasse lo scuro, che la slanciava. Sharon era soddisfatta, era contenta e sorrise a Gavin, che in meno di dieci minuti l’aveva aiutata a vestirsi. Adesso era pronta ad andare in ufficio e ad affrontare tutta la giornata. Gavin sorrise soddisfatto, aveva reso splendida la giornata della sua amica, diede una pacca sulla spalla a Andy che quando vide Sharon rimase a bocca aperta: era splendida, radiosa e felice! Ecco, era la sua Sharon! Adesso era pronta ad affrontare il mondo intero, Sharon sorrise e disse che era pronta per andare al lavoro.

Gavin disse alla sua amica che dovevano andare insieme a fare shopping e di farsi consegnare la carta di credito di Andy. Sharon sorrise e Andy annuì, avrebbe speso anche tutti i suoi risparmi pur di vedere Sharon tranquilla e felice. Ringraziò Gavin per l’aiuto e finalmente andarono in ufficio, era già tarda mattinata quando entrarono alla Crimini Maggiori e tutti i ragazzi della squadra si girarono a guardare il capitano mentre entrava.

Emy disse: “Capitano, questa mattina è bellissima! Quel vestito le sta molto bene!”

“Grazie!” Rispose il capitano sorridendo e entrando nel suo ufficio.

Provenza lanciò un’occhiataccia a Emy e poi guardò Flynn, che era sfiancato ma felice, sedersi alla scrivania. “Mi sono perso qualcosa?” Chiese Flynn con tono interrogativo.

“Tutto a posto, Flynn, tutto a posto.” Disse Provenza “Ora mi spieghi perché siete arrivati tardi?!”

Flynn parlò a bassa voce e guardava con fare indifferente l’ufficio di Sharon, sperando che lei non lo sentisse: “Provenza era un’emergenza, Sharon non sapeva come vestirsi e ho dovuto chiamare Gavin per tranquillizzarla e perché trovasse qualcosa che andasse bene.”

Quando il capitano uscì dall’ufficio, chiese di essere aggiornata, Darth Raydor era tornata e adesso erano tutti sull’attenti!

Provenza aggiornò il capitano sugli ultimi sviluppi, le fece vedere le ultime foto che aveva reperito e disse a Mike di continuare con le spiegazioni. Mike fece vedere i tabulati telefonici e i riscontri sui conti correnti e disse che stava aspettando altri riscontri dai fondi bancari e che ci sarebbe voluto del tempo. Julio alzò la mano e disse che stava aspettando risposta dall’assicurazione per capire chi fosse il beneficiario della polizza sulla vita della vittima e Emy disse che nel pomeriggio avrebbero sentito due testimoni che si erano presentati volontariamente, aveva già preparato le due sale per gli interrogatori.

Sharon si girò e guardò Andy. Lo fissò e disse: “Tenente Flynn, cosa ha da dire, in merito al caso?”

Flynn rimase sorpreso, non si aspettava una domanda del genere, balbettò qualcosa e guardò i documenti che aveva sulla scrivania, ma non riuscì a trovare qualcosa di decente da dire.

Lei guardò la squadra e disse: “Ottimo lavoro signori, bene, continuiamo così! Tenente Flynn nel mio ufficio, ora!” Disse Sharon fissando Andy e facendo un cenno con la mano.

Un brivido di terrore corse negli occhi del tenente: cosa aveva fatto? Guardò Provenza in cerca di supporto, ma Provenza lo guardò come per dire _Io non so che cosa fare._

Si alzò e andò nell’ufficio del capitano, pronto a prendersi una strigliata per non essere attento al caso a cui stavano lavorando. Rimase davanti alla scrivania di Sharon, in piedi, in attesa che dicesse qualcosa.

“Tenente Flynn mi è sembrato distratto in merito al caso, c’è qualcosa che devo sapere?”

“No capitano, è tutto a posto.”

“Mi sembra un po’ distratto tenente, in generale, oppure sbaglio?!”

“Sono un poco stressato capitano, sa la gravidanza …”

“La gravidanza!?”

“La tua gravidanza Sharon!” Disse Andy alzando la voce.

“Ah. E’ per quello che è sotto stress?”

“Sì capitano. E’ tutta colpa delle voglie, degli ormoni, dei vestiti!” Disse Andy leggermente stizzito.

Sharon abbassò lo sguardo, sapeva che era lei il motivo dello stress di Andy, temeva di essere sgridata.

“Mi vuole sgridare tenente?” Chiese un po’ intimorita.

“No tesoro, però vorrei che fossi un più tranquilla. Questa mattina ho dovuto chiedere aiuto a Gavin, perché tu non volevi uscire di casa, adducendo la scusa che non avevi vestiti da metterti, però come vedi un vestito lo hai indossato!” Andy aprì le braccia in segno di resa.

“Scusa Andy.” Mormorò Sharon “Lo so che sono insopportabile, però ti avevo avvisato …”

Andy si sedette davanti alla scrivania di Sharon e sorrise “Senti tesoro, non è un problema i vestiti, le voglie e gli ormoni, vorrei che tu fossi un po’ più tranquilla, più serena.”

“Magari Andy, sono inquieta, insicura … non mi va bene niente!” Disse Sharon sospirando.

“Vieni qui, dai …” Disse Andy facendo segno a Sharon di andare a sedersi sulle sue gambe. Lei sorrise maliziosamente e andò a sedersi sulle gambe di Andy e lo abbracciò. Andy la baciò sul collo e lei si rilassò. Le mani di Andy scesero sul fondoschiena accarezzandolo e poi sulle cosce. Sharon gemette di piacere, le diede ancora un bacio carico di passione e poi si staccò leggermente da lei e la guardò negli occhi.

“Perché ha smesso tenente?”

“Siamo al lavoro capitano … qualcuno potrebbe entrare e pensare male …” Disse Andy sorridendo.

Sharon riprese a baciarlo, ma lui si staccò “Sharon … siamo al lavoro!”

“Ancora un bacio, dai!”

“Sei insaziabile!”

“Uhm …. Sì!” Disse Sharon, mentre mordicchiava l’orecchio di Andy.

“Sharon …” Gemette Andy questa volta “Poi non riuscirò più a controllarmi …”

Quando Provenza bussò alla porta, sapeva che quei due stavano tubando senza ritegno e siccome erano già da un po’ in atteggiamenti intimi, decise che era ora di tornare al lavoro.

Andy staccò le mani dal corpo di Sharon e Sharon si alzò con uno scatto felino, che sorprese perfino Andy, che rise di tutta la situazione.

“Capitano tutto a posto?” Chiese Provenza. Le guance di Sharon erano visibilmente arrossate e i capelli un po’ scompigliati. Lei si aggiustò il vestito e si sistemò i capelli. Fece un colpo di tosse e disse: “Certo tenente Provenza, tutto a posto. Stavo appunto reguardendo il tenente Flynn, perché ultimamente è parecchio distratto e non si concentra come dovrebbe nel lavoro.”

“Ha perfettamente ragione capitano!” Disse Provenza “Volevo appunto verificare se l’indolenza di Flynn non l’avesse contagiata, perché pare sia contagiosa la sua malavoglia!” Disse Provenza fissando l’amico che non rideva più.

“Un momento, non ho fatto nulla di male!” Disse Flynn cercando di difendersi. “Stavo solo spiegando al capitano delle procedure che non aveva ben chiare …”

“Certo Flynn!” Disse Provenza scuotendo la testa “Adesso se hai terminato di spiegare le tue procedure e vorresti tornare al lavoro, quello vero te ne sarei grato …”

“Vada tenente, riprenderemo il discorso più tardi.” Disse Sharon noncurante e tornando alla sua scrivania e facendo finta di riprendere a lavorare.

Andy si alzò, era sconcertato, non credeva alle sue orecchie “Cosa ho fatto non l’ho ancora capito, comunque torno alla mia scrivania, capitano!” Disse Flynn fissando Sharon che faceva finta di nulla. “Mi vuole morto, mi vuole morto!”

“Forza Flynn manca poco al termine della gravidanza e allora sì che ti divertirai … questo è solo l’inizio!” Disse Provenza sorridendo e accompagnando l’amico alla scrivania.

TBC


	28. Capitolo 29

**Cap.29**

Dire che Sharon era arrabbiata con suo padre, era poca cosa. Era semplicemente furiosa perché, per l'ennesima volta, si era intromesso nella sua vita e nel rapporto con i suoi figli, soprattutto con Ricky.

Andy le aveva detto che doveva provare a riallacciare i rapporti con suo padre, altrimenti un giorno se ne sarebbe pentita. Lo aveva detto con una tale convinzione, che Sharon chiese il perché di quell’affermazione.

Lo sguardo di Andy si abbassò e divenne triste e buio. “So cosa vuol dire trovarti davanti alla tomba di uomo e dirgli che nonostante tutto …” La voce di Andy si bloccò, i suoi occhi divennero lucidi. Fece un colpo di tosse: “Dirgli che gli volevi bene, alla tua maniera, a modo tuo. Non aver detto a mio padre queste parole è per me un grande rimpianto. Eravamo in pessimi rapporti, negli ultimi anni non ci siamo parlati e quando è morto l’ho saputo da altre persone, quasi per caso. Non ho saputo nemmeno del funerale … quando sono andato davanti alla sua tomba, ero solo come un bambino che avrebbe voluto dire al suo papà quanto gli volesse bene, ma non ha avuto il tempo per farlo.” La voce si spezzò dall’emozione, stava rivivendo quel momento triste della sua vita. “Non perdere l’occasione di riallacciare i rapporti con tuo padre, non perdere questa opportunità, fai almeno un tentativo, prova a fare la tua parte e poi vedrai come vanno le cose. So che bisogno essere in due per andare d’accordo.” Disse Andy asciugandosi una lacrima che scendeva dagli occhi.

“Andy mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto.” Disse Sharon accarezzandolo.

“E’ andata così.” Alzò lo sguardo e la fissò “Tu però, puoi ancora rimediare.”

Sharon decise di chiamare suo padre per chiedere se potevano incontrarsi per parlare e chiarirsi il più possibile. Gli aveva chiesto se potevano vedersi in un Diners vicino alla spiaggia, un territorio neutrale, per poter parlare tranquillamente. Erano solo loro: padre e figlia.

Il padre di Sharon accettò, l'ultima volta si erano lasciati male e di questo ne aveva sofferto molto. Aveva paura di perdere sua figlia e questa possibilità l'aveva gettato in una profonda depressione.

Il suo collaboratore Jason, era molto preoccupato perché ultimamente il procuratore era diventato intrattabile ed era sempre di pessimo umore.

Il giorno seguente, dopo il lavoro, Sharon e suo padre si incontrarono in un piccolo locale fuori mano, per bere un caffè insieme, cercando di parlare in maniera civile.

Suo padre la squadrò da capo a piedi e le chiese di quanti mesi fosse, quando avrebbe partorito, la sua gravidanza era evidente. Lei sorrise e rispose che mancavano solo poche settimane, la pancia era evidente: una bella pancia tonda, come diceva Andy.

Il tempo stava per scadere e lei non voleva partorire una figlia e una nipote che per suo padre non significavano nulla, questo non lo avrebbe mai accettato. Era una situazione complicata, ma Sharon, sperava di giungere ad un chiarimento, cercò di rilassarsi e di mantenere la calma.

“Non approvo la tua relazione con Andy. Lo sai benissimo, sai come la penso e di questa gravidanza... non ne parliamo. Questo figlio è figlio di un peccato veniale, la voglia di un momento. Una cosa sbagliata, sappi che non sarò mai d'accordo.” Disse suo padre in modo rude.

“Papà non sarai mai d'accordo con me, ma di fronte a una nuova vita, come puoi far finta di niente? Questa cosa sbagliata, come la chiami tu, sarà tua nipote, che tu lo voglia oppure no. Questa è la realtà.”

Lo sguardo di suo padre si fece severo: “Sei stata una grande delusione, mi hai deluso profondamente, non avrei mai pensato che potessi fare una scelta così sbagliata per la tua vita. Mi rendo conto che Jack non ti aiutato e non è mai stato l'uomo che avresti voluto e meritato. Però potevi dargli un'altra occasione, invece hai voluto tagliare i ponti chiedendo il divorzio. Questa è stata sicuramente la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso, che ha lasciato Jack nella disperazione più assoluta.”

“Papà con Jack non sono mai stata felice. L'unica parentesi felice sono stati i miei figli. Jack non mi ha mai rispettato e mi ha tradito con altre donne. Ha sperperato i nostri risparmi andando a Las Vegas, sparendo per mesi, lasciandomi da sola. So solo io, quello che ho dovuto subire in tutti questi anni e credo che non sia giusto. Se per te, questa è una cosa che si possa accettare, buon per te, ma io sono stufa e non voglio più vivere in questo modo. Ho chiesto a Jack il divorzio e andrò avanti, voglio chiudere questo capitolo della mia vita e aprirne uno nuovo insieme ad Andy."

“A questo punto Sharon credo che non riusciremo mai a trovare un punto di incontro. Ho già dei nipoti e tu dei figli, non capisco questa tua testardaggine.” Disse il procuratore sorseggiando il caffè.

Sharon si era innervosita e non riusciva più a trattenere la sua rabbia: “Vogliamo parlare del fatto che hai detto a Ricky che aspettavo un bambino? Come hai potuto farlo?!"

“Perché?! Ricky non è più un bambino!”

“Gli hai detto che era la mia ennesima pazzia?!” Disse alzando la voce.

"Perché?! Non è forse una pazzia aspettare un bambino alla tua età?!"Chiese alzando la voce.

Sharon sospirò, cercò di mantenere la calma e disse: "Ho parlato con Ricky e Emily e nonostante le difficoltà, hanno accettato l'arrivo della loro nuova sorella. Hanno capito che posso essere felice con Andy e con la bambina. Sono contenta che abbiano cercato un rapporto con Andy e spero un giorno di poter dire, che formiamo una vera famiglia."

"Stai vaneggiando mia cara.” Disse il procuratore finendo il suo caffè. Era indispettito da come stava andando la conversazione. Non era riuscito a riallacciare il rapporto con sua figlia, anzi, forse ne aveva peggiorato la situazione. “A questo punto Sharon, credo che non abbiamo più nulla da dirci. Hai fatto delle scelte che non condivido, quindi, ti saluto." Il procuratore si alzò e uscì dal Diners. Sharon lo vide andar via e rimase senza parole, alcune lacrime iniziarono a scendere sul suo viso, era triste.

Chiamò Andy, chiedendogli di andare a prenderla, era provata e stanca. Quando Andy sentì la sua voce, capì che l’incontro era andato male. Corse da Sharon e la portò a fare una passeggiata sul lungomare, dove lei gli raccontò ogni cosa. Sharon iniziò a piangere, aveva paura di perdere suo padre, però lei un tentativo lo aveva fatto.

Tornarono a casa, Sharon era stanca e provata, Andy si sentiva in colpa, forse aveva peggiorato le cose tra loro. Ma era convinto che un tentativo andava fatto, almeno Sharon non avrebbe avuto alcun rimpianto. Tornati a casa, Sharon si sdraiò sul divano e si addormentò, era stravolta. Andy preparò la cena, era dispiaciuto per Sharon, sapeva quanto soffrisse per il rapporto con suo padre.

D’un tratto Sharon si svegliò gridando, Andy si preoccupò e corse da lei. Era sudata e spaventata, si era svegliata all’improvviso.

“E’ stato solo un brutto sogno, va tutto bene Sharon. Va tutto bene.” L’abbracciò e la strinse forte a sé. Il respiro di Sharon si fece più regolare, si stava calmando. “Sei più tranquilla?”

“E’ stato un brutto sogno Andy.”

“Cosa hai sognato? Ne vuoi parlare?”

“No, tienimi con te, abbracciami.” Andy la tenne stretta nel suo abbraccio.

“Ora va meglio, tesoro?”

“Sì, grazie. Ora sono più tranquilla.”

“Se vuoi mangiamo. E’ tutto pronto!”

Mangiarono insieme e trascorsero una serata tranquilla e poi decisero di andare a riposare, Sharon era abbastanza provata e stanca. Si misero a letto e lei si accucciò a Andy, lui l’abbracciò e aspettò che si addormentasse.

Andy rimase a guardare il soffitto per un po’, si chiedeva se avesse fatto bene a incoraggiare Sharon a parlare con suo padre, forse aveva peggiorato le cose tra loro. Ma era convinto che Sharon non dovesse avere rimpianti, doveva provare a risolvere il loro conflitto, però da quanto raccontato da Sharon, le cose sembravano peggiorate. Sharon era afflitta per questa situazione e non le giovava nel suo stato, avere questi stati d’animo così forti dal punto di vista emozionale.

Andy sperava che tutto andasse bene, era turbato dal brutto sogno di Sharon e dall’agitazione che aveva addosso, sperava che la gravidanza andasse bene. Il dr. McCoy nell’ultima visita di controlla aveva rassicurato sia lui che Sharon, aveva detto che Ella cresceva bene, anche se era piccola: un paio di chili di sferzante energia e vita. Andy sorrise, pensò alla grande occasione che la vita gli stava dando e decise che voleva affrontarla in modo positivo.

TBC


	29. Capitolo 30

**Cap.30**

“Ok, Sharon andrà tutto bene! Stai tranquilla!” Disse Andy, ma la voce tradiva la sua preoccupazione.

“Ho paura che possa succedere qualcosa di brutto, ho una brutta sensazione Andy …” Disse Sharon guardandolo fisso negli occhi, era spaventata.

“Non ti preoccupare, stai tranquilla, andrà tutto bene. Faremo come ci hanno detto al corso: respira e concentrati. Sono qui vicino a te.” Andy cercò di usare un tono pacato, per rasserenare Sharon che aveva dipinto sul volto il dolore e la paura.

“Questi dolori addominali sono forti, AHHRRRGGG ...” Una smorfia di dolore si dipinse sul volto già sofferente di Sharon. Era già da un po’ di tempo che aveva questi dolori addominali e non accennavano a diminuire.

“Resisti tesoro, forza.” Disse Andy, tenendole la mano “Ora siamo in ospedale, vedrai andrà tutto bene.” Disse Andy, ma cercava di convincere di più sè stesso, che Sharon.

Arrivarono i dottori con gli infermieri e iniziarono a preparare Sharon, la misero su un lettino e la portarono nella sala travaglio per attendere che arrivasse il momento giusto, aveva già rotto le acque, quindi non mancava molto, doveva solo dilatarsi abbastanza per iniziare il parto.

“Forza tesoro, stai tranquilla ci sono io con te. Ffffffffhhhh respira, respira.” Sharon iniziò a respirare come le avevano insegnato al corso preparto, ma quando arrivarono le prime spinte, il dolore si fece più forte. Iniziò a respirare a fatica e a sudare, stava diventando sempre più pallida. Il travaglio andò avanti per molte ore.

Le avevano messo del gel, cercando di aiutarla a dilatarsi per partorire, ma non era abbastanza. Il monitor attaccato alla pancia controllava tutti i parametri della bambina: stava bene. Andy era vicino a Sharon, le teneva la mano, continuava ad asciugare il sudore che scendeva copiosamente dalla fronte. Sharon era molto provata, iniziava a sentire la fatica dello sforzo. Arrivò il dottor McCoy, aveva saputo che le si erano rotte le acque e il dottor Spencer lo aveva chiamato, perché il parto stava diventando complicato. Quando gli allarmi iniziarono a squillare, i parametri della bambina iniziarono a perdere intensità, erano tutti preoccupati, non c’era tempo da perdere. Accorsero velocemente al lettino dov'era Sharon e cominciarono a controllare tutti parametri, il dottor McCoy e il dottor Spencer gridarono ordini agli infermieri, perché dovevano immediatamente decidere cosa fare. Il dottor McCoy disse ad Andy di uscire e di tenersi pronto. Andy non capiva cosa volesse dire, non voleva uscire, voleva rimanere lì insieme a Sharon.

Un infermiere lo spostò di peso e portò Andy fuori dalla sala travaglio. Erano tutti agitati ed Andy, adesso era veramente spaventato.

“Cosa sta succedendo, dottore! Cosa sta succedendo, mi dica qualcosa! Perché l'avete portata via che cosa succede?!” Gridò Andy al dottor McCoy.

“Stia tranquillo, rimanga qui appena sapremo qualcosa le faremo sapere, adesso deve rimanere qui!” Urlò il dottor McCoy.

Le porte si chiusero, lasciando Andy in preda al terrore e alla paura che qualcosa di brutto potesse capitare. Un uomo pacato come il dottor McCoy aveva appena gridato contro di lui, qualcosa non quadrava. Gli vennero in mente le parole di Sharon: “ _Ho paura che possa succedere qualcosa di brutto, ho una brutta sensazione Andy …”_ Un brivido corse lungo la schiena.

Arrivarono anche Gavin e Provenza, avevano saputo che il capitano era entrata in travaglio e chiesero notizie a Andy, che disperato raccontò loro quanto accaduto.

Dopo un paio di ore uscì dottor McCoy e andò da Andy, che appena lo vide si alzò con lo sguardo preoccupato.

“Dottore …”

“La situazione è molto grave, la placenta si è staccata e abbiamo difficoltà ad aiutarla. Si deve tenere pronto, Andy." Lo sguardo del dottore si fece scuro "Deve decidere chi vuole salvare in caso di emergenza, mi deve dire se devo salvare la madre o la bambina.”

Andy rimase con gli occhi sbarrati, il sangue si gelò nelle vene. Rimase immobile, non sapeva che cosa fare. Il dottore vide la sua espressione: era puro terrore.

“Venga, sediamoci un momento." Disse il dottore, prendendolo per un braccio, lo accompagnò a sedersi su delle sedie in disparte. Andy aveva lo sguardo perso, la paura era nei suoi occhi, era scioccato dalla richiesta del dottore.

"Andy, mi ascolti bene: cercheremo di fare tutto il possibile per salvarle entrambe, ma se dovessimo fare una scelta, mi deve dire chi dobbiamo salvare. La situazione è grave e se si presentasse … un’emergenza estrema … dobbiamo sapere come agire.” Disse il dottor McCoy con voce pacata.

“Dovete salvarle tutte e due! Vi prego salvatele! Non può chiedermi questo, la prego …” Andy aveva le lacrime agli occhi, continuava a scuotere la testa.

“Sono un dottore, non posso fare miracoli. A volte i problemi si sviluppano in modo inaspettato. Quando la placenta si stacca, in maniera anomala, questa condizione può mettere in pericolo sia la madre che la bambina. Sharon ha avuto questi forti dolori addominali e purtroppo si è verificato quello che temevo. Ora tenteremo di operarla e di farla partorire, però se dovesse presentarsi … una scelta … mi deve dire che cosa dovrò fare. Le posso dire che farò tutto quello che mi è possibile per salvare entrambe. So che le sto chiedendo tanto, ma deve essere forte per Sharon e per sua figlia.” Silenzio. Il dottor McCoy fissò Andy negli occhi, sapeva che stava chiedendo una scelta difficile.

Andy rimase qualche secondo in silenzio, poi con le lacrime agli occhi, disse al dottore che Sharon gli aveva fatto promettere che in caso di qualche problema o difficoltà durante il parto, avrebbe dovuto scegliere di salvare la vita di Ella. “Però la prego, dottore, faccia di tutto per salvarle, non potrei vivere senza di loro, ho bisogno di entrambe!” Disse disperato Andy.

“Farò tutto il possibile.” Disse il dottor McCoy. Si alzò e andò immediatamente in sala operatoria.

Andy rimase a guardare le porte che si chiudevano davanti a lui e si rese conto di quanto fosse impotente. L'attesa si fece lunga ed estenuante. Andy passeggiò avanti e indietro per tutta la sala d'aspetto, era un’anima in pena. Gavin e Provenza non lo lasciarono da solo, erano sempre con lui.

Provenza aveva cercato di portare Andy a bere qualcosa, nel bar dell’ospedale, solo per distrarsi un momento, ma non si era voluto muovere dalla sala d’attesa. Così Provenza aveva portato del decaffeinato per tutti i tre, l’attesa sarebbe stata molto lunga.

Passarono le ore e ne passarono parecchie, diventò sera e poi notte. Rimasero lì sulle sedie ad attendere che qualcuno dicesse qualcosa. Provenza aveva ricevuto parecchie chiamate dalla squadra, per avere aggiornamenti sulle condizioni del capitano. Ma purtroppo non c’erano novità.

Andy aveva una faccia stravolta, i suoi occhi tradivano la paura che stava provando. Non aveva detto una parola e alle domande di Provenza e Gavin, aveva risposto a monosillabi. Andy era andato un paio di volte al banco degli infermieri a chiedere se ci fossero notizie, ma entrambe le volte gli aveva risposto che non sapevano nulla. Andy era demoralizzato, sentiva che stava per accadere qualcosa di brutto, che lo avrebbe travolto e che non sarebbe riuscito a gestire. Le parole di Sharon gli tornarono alla mente, come un’ossessione.

Provenza era preoccupato, adesso che si era affezionato al capitano, si sentiva in ansia per lei. Cercò di rincuorare Andy, temeva che avesse un crollo, la tensione e lo stress a cui era sottoposto erano molto forti. Provenza aveva paura che Andy potesse perdere lucidità e ricadere nella spirale del bere. Anche Gavin cercò di rincuorare Andy, ma tutta la sua eloquenza non sortiva alcun beneficio, Andy era semplicemente sconvolto e sembrava avesse la mente da un’altra parte.

TBC


	30. Capitolo 31

**Cap. 31**

Era notte fonda quando il dottor Mc Coy, uscì con una faccia stravolta, vide Andy e chiese di poter parlare con lui. Si tolse la mascherina e disse: “Abbiamo fatto tutto il possibile per poterle salvare. La bambina sta bene ed è in ottima salute.” Disse sorridendo, poi divenne subito serio.

“Sharon come sta?!” Chiese Andy con ansia.

“Abbiamo dovuto sedarla e metterla in coma farmacologica, l'operazione è stata difficile, le sue condizioni sono critiche.”

“In coma? Perché?” Chiese Andy.

“E’ stato necessario. L’operazione è stata lunga. Dobbiamo solo aspettare e sperare che il suo fisico reagisca alle nostre cure e prevalga la voglia di vivere. Ha speso una quantità di energie per affrontare la gravidanza, ora deve mettercela tutta per lottare per la sua vita.” Disse il dottor McCoy con una calma incredibile.

“Vuol dire che Sharon ce la farà, mi dica che è vero, che ce la farà?!” Chiese disperato Andy, aveva le lacrime agli occhi, non sapeva più cosa pensare.

“Abbiamo fatto tutto quello che potevamo, adesso dipende solo da lei. E’ una donna forte, nel pieno della vita, sono convinto che ci siano buone possibilità.” Disse il dottore e mise una mano sulla spalla di Andy “Deve farsi coraggio.”

“Posso vederla?”

“Vedrò cosa possiamo fare, dobbiamo sistemarla e preparare una stanza dove monitorarla 24 ore su 24. Rimanga qui, le farò sapere qualcosa prima possibile.” Detto questo il dottore rientrò nel corridoio, chiudendo le porte dietro di sé.

Andy tornò a sedersi e rimase in silenzio, prese la testa tra le mani e cominciò a disperarsi, adesso non sapeva proprio cosa fare. Copiose lacrime scendevano silenziose sul viso.

Provenza andò vicino ad Andy e l’abbracciò:” Devi essere forte per le tue ragazze, coraggio.”

“Sharon è una combattente, vedrai, ce la farà! Ne sono sicuro!” Disse Gavin.

“Grazie.” Mormorò Andy.

“Adesso Andy, devi andare a vedere tua figlia, ha bisogno di te.” Disse Provenza.

“Non voglio vederla, non finché Sharon non sarà fuori pericolo!” Disse Andy con voce stanca.

“Quella bambina ha bisogno di suo padre, quindi non fare lo stronzo, alzati e vai a vedere come sta tua figlia!” Disse Provenza con tono di rimprovero.

“Non me la sento, finché Sharon non starà bene, non me la sento proprio di andare a vedere … Ella."

Provenza vedendo il suo amico stremato e stanco, non volle insistere, Andy era distrutto. Rimase seduto vicino a lui, in attesa che arrivassero altre notizie.

Dopo un’ora il dottor McCoy uscì di nuovo e andò da Andy e disse: "Abbiamo stabilizzato Sharon, adesso è in una stanza e se vuole può andare da lei. Può entrare una persona per volta, dopodiché le consiglio di tornare a casa e appena avremo altre notizie la chiameremo."

"Non intendo spostarmi da qui, rimango ad aspettare che Sharon si svegli." Disse Andy in tono risoluto.

"Come desidera, venga, da questa parte, le faccio strada." Il dottor McCoy accompagnò Andy nella stanza dovevano messo Sharon. C'era un letto molto grande, intorno al quale vi erano una serie di macchinari. Sharon era intubata e si sentivano i ronzii che mettevano i macchinari a cui era attaccata. Andy le prese la mano, aveva quasi paura a toccarla. Era molto pallida, sembrava stesse riposando. Le prese la mano e disse:" Sharon tesoro, sono qui vicino a te, sono qui ad aspettare che ti svegli, amore mio. Ti aspetto."

Andy le baciò la mano e rimase a guardarla con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Dopo una decina di minuti, arrivò un'infermiera, che invitò Andy ad uscire, dovevano controllare tutti i parametri.

Andy uscì e andò in sala d'aspetto ad informare Provenza e Gavin sulle condizioni di Sharon.

Provenza prese Flynn per un braccio e gli disse che ora aveva il dovere di andare a vedere sua figlia, non poteva più aspettare. Da quando era nata nessuno era andata a vederla, cosa avrebbe detto Sharon?

Andy era combattuto, non sapeva che cosa fare, voleva vederla con tutto il cuore, ma nello stesso tempo gli sembrava di mancare di rispetto nei confronti di Sharon, perché la nascita della figlia aveva messo in pericolo la sua vita.

Provenza scrollò Andy e gli disse:" Devi andare da tua figlia, avanti muoviti! Alzati, alzati e vai!"

"Il tenente Provenza ha ragione Andy, devi andare da Ella!" Disse Gavin con calma.

"Non puoi aspettare ancora, la bambina ha bisogno di te!"

“Sì Provenza, hai ragione." Andy andò al banco delle infermiere e chiese informazioni su Ella. Lo accompagnarono davanti alla nursery, c’erano tanti lettini con tanti bambini, erano tutti maschi e in fondo, l’unico fiocco rosa era quello di Ella. Sua figlia era in un piccolo lettino e stava bene. Era tutta capelli e un piccolo musetto che sembrava sorridesse a quell'uomo che la guardava perplesso. Aveva i pugni stretti, pronta a combattere per la sua vita.

Andy sorrise felice, era veramente la copia di Sharon. Era contento, ma non sapeva che cosa fare.

"È una bimba bellissima, tutta sua madre!" Disse Gavin.

"Ha ragione avvocato Baker, tutta sua madre!" Disse Provenza sorridendo alla bambina.

"Ehi! Anch'io ho dato il mio contributo!" Disse Andy ai due che cercavano di sdrammatizzare la situazione.

"Se la bambina sta bene, chiedi quando la puoi portare a casa …" Propose Gavin ad Andy.

"Sì, vado ad informarmi." Andy andò al banco delle infermiere per chiedere quando avrebbero dimesso Ella. L'infermiera dissero che la bambina stava bene, era in perfetta salute e tra un paio di giorni, poteva portarla a casa senza alcun problema. Lo accompagnarono nella stanza prima della nursery e gli portarono Ella. L’infermiera disse: “È piccola come un cucchiaino da caffè, ma diventerà una donna, non si preoccupi...e allora sì che saranno guai! E’ piccola, ma ha tanta voglia di vivere.”

“Posso prenderla in braccio?”

“Certo.” Disse l’infermiera e diede la piccola ad Andy.

“Grazie. Spero che la forza di vivere aiuti anche la sua mamma...vieni principessa, vieni dal tuo papà.” Andy coccolò Ella, era un fagottino tra le sue grandi braccia. Le sussurrò quanto le volesse bene e quanto la sua mamma la stesse aspettando. Poi la diede di nuovo all’infermiera che la ripose nel lettino, Ella non aveva proferito un verso, dormiva beatamente ignara di ciò che le prospettava il futuro.

Andy tornò da Sharon e si sedette vicino a lei. Le raccontò di Ella, dei capelli neri tutti scompigliati, dei pugni chiusi e del musetto pronto a sorridere alla sua mamma. Le disse che un paio di giorni e avrebbe portato Ella a casa, nel lettino che avevano preparato insieme. Andy le disse che doveva svegliarsi, perché dovevano andare a casa e formare una famiglia. Continuò a parlare a Sharon dei loro progetti e di tutte le loro speranze. Dopo un paio d’ore, Gavin disse ad Andy di andare a casa a dormire un po’, farsi una doccia, sarebbe rimasto lui con Sharon. Provenza si offrì di accompagnarlo a casa e di riportarlo in ospedale, Andy non era in grado di guidare, era troppo scosso. A malincuore accettò e si fece portare a casa, aveva bisogno di una doccia e di un po’ di riposo. Provenza lo aveva lasciato riposare ed era d’accordo con Gavin che al mattino sarebbe passato a prendere Andy.

Il mattino dopo, Andy era tornato in ospedale insieme a Gavin ed era andato nella stanza di Sharon, stava aspettando qualche notizia, quando arrivò un infermiere che lo invitò ad uscire, perché dovevano sistemare alcune cose. Andy uscì e andò in sala d'aspetto.

Ritrovò ancora Provenza, gli andò incontro gli disse: “Sei rimasto qui? Perché non vai a casa qualche ora? Patrice sarà in pensiero per te.”

Provenza rispose: “Patrice sa della situazione, passerà più tardi a trovare Sharon. Sono rimasto qui ad aspettarti, per vedere che tutto fosse a posto. I ragazzi della squadra mi hanno chiesto se c'erano notizie del capitano, quindi ho preferito attendere per sapere se ci fossero novità.”

“Purtroppo non ce ne sono.” Disse Andy sconsolato.

“Nessuna novità per il momento, tutto rimane com'era ieri, quindi dovremmo aspettare ancora.” Si sedettero entrambi in sala d'attesa poi Provenza andò a prendere dei caffè.

Dopo una decina di minuti arrivò tutto trafelato il padre di Sharon, insieme alla guardia del corpo, Jason, si presentò davanti al bancone delle infermiere: "Sono il padre del capitano Raydor, sono il procuratore Michael O’Dywer, ho il diritto di vedere mia figlia!"

Un infermiere uscì dal bancone e lo accompagnò in stanza da Sharon e rimase lì per parecchio tempo. Quando il procuratore uscì dalla stanza, era visibilmente provato. Vide Andy e gli andò davanti: “Hai fatto un bel danno a Sharon, l’hai messo in questa situazione difficile. Ma non permetterò che mia figlia faccia la stessa fine di sua madre!”

“Cosa vuole fare procuratore?” Chiese Andy spaventato, sapeva che quell’uomo era in grado di qualsiasi cosa.

“Farò l’unica cosa intelligente per Sharon, la porterò dove verrà curata nel migliore dei modi. Preghi, perché mia figlia si possa salvare, altrimenti la riterrò responsabile di tutto questo.” Disse il padre di Sharon con aria minacciosa.

“Non è il caso di minacciare nessuno, cosa intende fare con Sharon, vuole portarla in una clinica privata? Al momento deve riposare e non può essere trasportata altrove.” Disse Andy.

“Questo lo vedremo.” Disse il procuratore. Andò al banco delle infermiere e chiese di parlare con il primario dell’ospedale, lo misero subito in contatto telefonico e prese accordi per spostare Sharon in una clinica privata. Terminata la telefonata il procuratore era soddisfatto, guardò Andy e sorrise.

TBC


	31. Capitolo 32

**Cap.32**

Poche ore dopo che il procuratore O’Dwyer aveva parlato con il primario dell’ospedale, al banco degli infermieri c’era parecchia tensione e molto movimento. Avevano ricevuto ordini dall’alto per spostare Sharon, in una clinica privata.

Provenza era tornato con i caffè a assistette a tutta la scena, senza poter dire nulla.

“Porterò via mia figlia, non permetterò che muoia per la vostra incompetenza. Non perderò anche lei, come la mia Ella.” Si rivolse a Jason e agli altri infermieri “Portiamo Sharon nella nostra struttura, avanti.”

“No aspetti, procuratore. Sharon non si può spostare! E’ in una fase molto delicata, le farà solo del male, la prego!” Lo implorò Andy.

“Jason porta via di qui il sig. Flynn, non ha alcun potere di decisione e non è nulla per Sharon. Io sono suo padre, la sua famiglia, decido io cosa è meglio!”

Jason si mise davanti a Andy per fermare qualsiasi sua azione. Gli infermieri cominciarono le procedure per spostare Sharon in sicurezza.

“Mi dispiace tenente Flynn, ma il procuratore O’Dwyer è il parente più prossimo della signora, ha tutti i diritti per far spostare.” Disse il dottor McCoy.

“Cosa faremo io ed Ella?” Chiese Andy spaventato.

“Mi dispiace.” Rispose il dottore desolato e si allontanò dalla camera, non poteva fare nulla.

“Procuratore aspetti, parliamone!” Disse Andy raggiungendo il padre di Sharon, era entrato nella camera di Sharon.

“Ho già deciso, tenente Flynn, se ne faccia una ragione e si tolga dai piedi! Da quando è entrato nella vita di mia figlia, ha solo fatto danni! Se Sharon non supererà questa prova, la riterrò responsabile di qualsiasi conseguenza. Jason toglimi questo idiota da davanti!” Ordinò il procuratore.

Jason si mise davanti a Flynn e di peso iniziò a spostarlo per farlo uscire dalla camera di Sharon “Forza tenente si tolga di mezzo e non mi obblighi ad usare le maniere forti.” Disse Jason.

“Jason aspetta, ti prego! Procuratore aspetti!” Jason prese di peso Flynn e lo portò fuori nel corridoio dell’ospedale.

“Non obbligarmi a farti male, togliti di mezzo, credimi sarà meglio per te!” Disse Jason avvicinandosi all’orecchio di Andy.

“Aspetta, Sharon …. Sharon!” Gridò Andy attirando l’attenzione di altri visitatori.

Provenza vedendo che le cose stavano per peggiorare, si mise in mezzo tra Andy e Jason.

“Andy sta’ calmo, aspetta, ora non puoi fare nulla. Stai calmo.” Provenza prese per un braccio Andy, cercando di calmarlo.

“Lasciami Provenza, lasciami!”

Jason si era spostato, lasciando a Provenza il compito di trattenere Andy. Si era messo in contatto con gli altri uomini del procuratore, per sapere a che punto erano con lo spostamento del capitano.

“Stai tranquillo, troveremo il modo di risolvere anche questa cosa, ma per ora non puoi fare nulla.” Disse Provenza.

Andy si appoggiò con le spalle al muro, calde lacrime scesero dai suoi occhi, adesso si sentiva impotente, come quando Sharon era stata male e lui non poteva fare nulla per poterla aiutare. La frustrazione e il dolore, si impadronirono di lui, era demoralizzato.

Jason rimase vicino a Andy e Provenza, finchè non lo avvisarono che Sharon era stata spostata e che potevano lasciare l’ospedale. Jason lo guardò, gli dispiaceva, ma aveva degli ordini chiari.

Si unì al resto del gruppo, che stava uscendo. Andy rimase a guardare mentre portavano via Sharon, si sentiva impotente e inutile. Era solo il padre della sua bambina e niente altro. Il procuratore aveva tenuto a sottolineare questo particolare, senza tener conto dei sentimenti di Sharon.

Si asciugò le lacrime, adesso non era tempo per disperarsi e piangere, adesso doveva trovare un modo per riprendersi l’amore della sua vita e di certo non si sarebbe arreso facilmente.

Chiese a Provenza di stare in ospedale con Ella, andarono entrambi a vedere la bambina, chiese all’infermiera quando poteva portarla a casa. Gli risposero che Ella doveva rimanere ancora un giorno per gli ultimi controlli e se tutto andava bene, il giorno dopo poteva portarla a casa. Andy sorrise felice, sua figlia era forte e gli dava quel coraggio di poter lottare ancora. Disse a Provenza che sarebbe tornato più tardi a trovare la bambina, ora doveva trovare l’unica persona che poteva aiutarlo a riprendersi Sharon, corse fuori dall’ospedale e andò nello studio dell’avvocato Gavin Baker.

Quando Andy arrivò trafelato nell’ufficio di Gavin, non rimase troppo in sala di attesa, Gavin lo ricevette subito, se Andy era andato da lui, voleva dire che c’erano solo guai in vista per la sua amica. Andy spiegò a Gavin quanto accaduto e che il padre di Sharon l’aveva portata in una clinica privata. L’unico familiare di Sharon era suo padre e quindi poteva disporre per lei, finchè era incosciente. Gavin disse a Andy che si sarebbe attivato immediatamente presso il giudice Talbot per chiedere un’ordinanza per vedere Sharon da parte della figlia e per portarla a casa sua. Gavin disse ad Andy di non preoccuparsi e di tenere acceso il cellulare, lo avrebbe avvisato, appena fosse riuscito ad ottenere l’ordinanza dal giudice, ci sarebbero voluti alcuni giorni. Andy ringraziò Gavin e tornò in ospedale da Ella. Lungo il tragitto avvisò Provenza degli ultimi eventi e di quello che Gavin aveva in mente di fare.

/

Il procuratore O'Dwyer aveva portato Sharon in una clinica privata. Era in una stanza da sola con tutti i macchinari attaccati per controllare le sue funzioni vitali.

Il padre era lì accanto, disperato, stava rivivendo quanto accaduto con la moglie anni prima. "Non lascerò che ti portino via, piccola mia. Farò di tutto per salvarti. Sei così fragile e indifesa, ma voglio che lotti per guarire, voglio vedere la mia Sharon che combatte, che discute, che mi contraddice, che mi..." L'uomo non finì la frase, prese la mano della figlia e scoppiò a piangere, aveva paura di perderla e soprattutto aveva paura di non poterle dire quanto le volesse bene.

Sharon era da un paio di giorni nella clinica privata, e ogni giorno, il procuratore passava due, tre volte al giorno a trovare sua figlia. Non c’erano stati grandi miglioramenti e i dottori non volevano illudere nessuno, forse non si sarebbe mai svegliata oppure un giorno si sarebbe svegliata, questo lo doveva decidere solo Sharon.

Erano passati un paio di giorni da quando Sharon era stata portata via, dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro il procuratore tornò nella sua villa e si trovò davanti Andy, era lì che lo stava aspettando.

"Procuratore generale sono venuto per chiederle di dirmi dove ha portato sua figlia, devo vederla! Ella ha bisogno di sua madre, la prego mi dica dove l'ha portata!?"

"Ella? Come sarebbe?” Il procuratore era allibito, non credeva alle sue orecchie.

“Sua nipote si chiama Ella, signore.” Disse Andy con un sorriso disarmante “Così ha voluto Sharon e non mi sono opposto.”

“Credo che questi non siano affari suoi, perché non è assolutamente nulla, tenente, non è niente per la mia famiglia e per quanto mi riguarda, la figlia che è nata non ha nessun significato né per me né per Sharon. Quindi le consiglio di andarsene! Jason! Jason!!" Gridò chiamando il suo assistente.

"Signore ho bisogno assolutamente di sapere dove ho portato Sharon, non posso vivere senza di lei e neanche sua figlia, quindi le chiedo ancora una volta di dirmi dove l'ha portata!” Lo supplicò Andy.

"Tenente Flynn è stato solo un fastidioso problema. Si è intromesso nella vita di mia figlia e ha fatto di tutto per rovinarla. Non si rende conto che non c’entra nulla con Sharon, con noi! Lei non è adatto a mia figlia, alla nostra famiglia. Se ne vada, sparisca dalla vita di Sharon e dalla mia vista! Torni a fare il bellimbusto con giovani ragazze disinibite, non è degno di Sharon!”

Silenzio.

“Forse un tempo ero quel tipo di uomo, ma da quando ho incontrato Sharon, ha cambiato la mia vita e l’ha cambiata in meglio. So che Sharon è felice con me.”

“Vaneggia tenente! Sharon non sarà mai felice con un poveraccio, un tenente di polizia! Deve uscire dalla nostra vita! Se ne vada! Si trova nella mia proprietà, quindi lo dico con le buone maniere: se ne vada! Vada via da qui, altrimenti sarò costretto, con la forza, a farla uscire dalla mia proprietà! Jason!" Jason arrivò trafelato e quando vide Andy, scosse la testa.

"Se ne vada tenente, mi creda è molto meglio." Disse Jason avvicinandosi ad Andy e mettendosi tra lui e il procuratore. Erano l’uno vicino all’altro, sentiva la tensione che c’era tra i due.

"Non si rende conto signore, che con questo suo comportamento rischia di compromettere il suo rapporto con Sharon. So benissimo che avete litigato, siete ai ferri corti e Sharon non vuole più vederla. Cosa pensa, quando Sharon si sveglierà chiederà di sua figlia e cosa le risponderà?! Cosa dirà a sua figlia?! Le dirà che l'ha portata via dai suoi affetti più cari e questo che vorrà sentire?!” Gridò Flynn.

"Non voglio ascoltarla, tenente Flynn! Se ne vada! Jason accompagna il signore fuori dalla nostra proprietà!” Disse il procuratore indicando la porta.

"Certo signore." Disse Jason prendendo di peso Andy e spostandolo verso l’uscita.

"Aspetti, aspetti un momento! La prego mi dica dove si trova Sharon! Per favore, la prego mi ascolti mi dica dov'è?!" Gridò Andy.

Il procuratore generale si voltò e se ne andò. “Non lo vuoi proprio capire!” Disse Jason a Flynn e lo portò fuori dalla proprietà.

“Aspetti procuratore O’Dwyer! Aspetti!” Andy continuava a gridare e a cercare d liberarsi dalla presa di Jason. I due iniziarono ad avere una piccola colluttazione finché Jason assestò un pugno in pancia Andy che si piegò in due. Dopodiché gli diede un altro pugno in faccia e lo fece cadere rovinosamente a terra, altri due uomini arrivarono, lo presero di peso e lo buttarono fuori dalla proprietà del procuratore generale e chiusero il cancello della villa.

Andy rimase a terra dolorante, vide il cancello chiuso e i tre uomini tornare alla villa.

Dolorante si diresse la sua macchina e tornò a casa sua. Quando arrivò a casa, trovò Provenza ad aspettarlo, che quando lo vide in quelle condizioni gli chiese che cosa fosse successo. Andy raccontò quanto avvenuto nella villa del procuratore generale.

“Sei un emerito stupido! Pensi che quell'uomo ti dicesse dove ha portato il capitano? Hai fatto una grande idiozia!”

“Può darsi, però ci dovevo provare.” Disse Andy, mettendo del ghiaccio sul viso.

“Hai una bella immaginazione. Ci vogliono le vie legali, speriamo che Gavin si sia attivato per ottenere un'ordinanza del giudice Talbot, per obbligare il procuratore generale a dirci dove ha portato il capitano.”

"Domani mattina porterò a casa Ella e dopo chiamerò Gavin, devo sapere come ci dobbiamo muovere per riportare a casa Sharon.” Disse Andy guardando Provenza. Adesso sapeva che il futuro della sua famiglia era nelle mani di Gavin.

TBC


	32. Capitolo 33

**Cap.33**

In tarda mattinata Gavin chiamò Andy e disse che aveva ottenuto l’ordinanza dal giudice Talbot. Aveva notificato l’ordinanza a casa del procuratore generale e sapeva che l'aveva ricevuta. Gavin era soddisfatto e Andy era felice perché sapeva che presto avrebbe riabbracciato Sharon.

“Ora puoi chiedere al procuratore dove ha portato Sharon. Ha già ricevuto l’ordinanza.”

“Grazie Gavin!”

“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, per la mia ragazza questo e altro.” Disse Gavin sorridendo. Mentre stavano finendo di parlare squillò il cellulare di Andy.

“Tenente Flynn!”

“Sono io!” Disse Flynn, aveva riconosciuto la voce.

“Sono il padre di Sharon, il procuratore Michael O’Dwyer. La prego di venire subito alla clinica di San Gerard. Sharon si è svegliata.”

“Come sta?”

“Come aveva detto lei, ha chiesto immediatamente di sua figlia e si è spaventata non avendo risposta, si è agitata e hanno dovuto sedarla. La prego di venire qui, subito.” La voce del procuratore era calma, ma tradiva la sua preoccupazione.

“Arrivo immediatamente!” Disse Andy e corse alla macchina per andare nella clinica di San Gerard. Quando arrivò trovò il procuratore ad aspettarlo.

“Grazie per essere arrivato subito.” Il volto del procuratore era scuro, non faceva presagire nulla di buono.

“Come sta Sharon?” Chiese subito Andy.

“Adesso la porto nella sua camera. Quando si è svegliata, si è subito agitata non trovando vicino né lei nè sua figlia. I dottori hanno preferito sedarla, perché si stava agitando troppo.”

Entrarono nella stanza di Sharon: c’era un grande letto, circondato da tanti macchinari, che emettevano dei leggeri ronzii. Stava riposando, sembrava tranquilla, un infermiere stava controllando i suoi parametri.

“Posso avvicinarmi? Posso toccarle la mano?” Chiese Andy preoccupato.

“Prego, si avvicini pure. Le parli, le faccia sentire la sua voce, così si tranquillizzerà.” Disse l’infermiere.

Andy prese la mano di Sharon e la baciò. “Tesoro sono qui con te, svegliati tesoro. Stai tranquilla, andrà tutto bene.” Baciò ancora la mano.

Il padre di Sharon rimase a guardarlo stupito, rimase senza parole nel vedere quell'uomo così follemente innamorato di sua figlia. Forse si era sbagliato sul suo conto, questo pensiero lo aveva torturato da giorni, forse aveva sbagliato a giudicare il tenente Flynn.

“Quando potrà svegliarsi di nuovo?” Chiesa Andy all'infermiere.

“Adesso riposerà ancora per un'oretta circa, dopodiché il dottore deciderà se svegliarla o aspettare che lo faccia spontaneamente. Speriamo sia più tranquilla, era troppo agitata ed è andata in cardio ventilazione.”

“Rimarrò qui vicino, così quando si sveglierà non si agiterà.” Disse Andy.

“Le manderò il dottore, così deciderà come procedere.” Disse l’infermiere e uscì. Poco dopo entrò il dottore che disse ad Andy e al padre di Sharon, che preferiva che Sharon si svegliasse da sola, ci sarebbe voluta un’oretta circa e dopo aver verificato le condizioni avrebbero deciso che decorso clinico intraprendere. Il dottore uscì e li lasciò da soli.

Dopo un'ora, lentamente Sharon si svegliò, si voltò e quando aprì gli occhi, vide Andy, che le stava sorridendo. Sorrise stancamente e chiese con un filo di voce: “Ella?”

“Sta bene tesoro, stai tranquilla. E’ a casa. Come ti senti?”

“Adesso sei qui con me, sto meglio.” Silenzio. “Ho fatto un brutto sogno.” Silenzio. “Mi svegliavo e tu non c'eri. Non c'era Ella. Ero qui da sola ...” Un paio di lacrime scesero dai suoi occhi, Sharon si stava agitando ripensando al quel triste momento.

“Tranquilla tesoro.” Disse Andy con voce pacata. “Va tutto bene.”

“Quando mi porterai Ella?”

“Ti sta aspettando a casa. Sta aspettando la sua mamma.”

“Andy, portami a casa.” Disse Sharon con un filo di voce.

Entrò il dottore e parlò con Andy e con il padre di Sharon. Stavano discutendo sul da farsi e sull’ordinanza del giudice Talbot, quando il dottore disse: “Signori, non voglio entrare nei vostri affari di famiglia, però al momento la mia paziente ha bisogno di tranquillità e serenità, se volete che venga dimessa. Le condizioni sono abbastanza buone, ma ha bisogno di riprendersi fisicamente e psicologicamente. Vi prego pertanto di smettere di discutere e di decidere dove portare la signora per la convalescenza.”

“Tornerà a casa, da sua figlia. L’ordinanza del giudice Talbot mi dà ogni diritto per poterlo fare.” Disse Andy in tono risoluto.

“Procuratore generale è d’accordo?” Chiese il dottore.

“Sono obbligato. L’ordinanza del giudice Talbot mi obbliga a lasciarla andare. Predisponga l’ambulanza per il trasporto a casa di mia figlia.” Disse il procuratore generale a malincuore, abbassò lo sguardo e andò via.

“Benissimo.” Il dottore si attivò, chiamò gli infermieri e disse loro di preparare Sharon per il trasporto verso casa. “Lei è il sig. …?”

“Sono Andy Flynn, il fidanzato di Sharon e il padre di sua figlia.”

“Le darò una serie di indicazioni da seguire, se ci fossero dei problemi non esiti a chiamarmi, la signora è ancora in condizioni precarie.”

“Grazie dottore. Farò di tutto per far star tranquilla Sharon.” Disse Andy al dottore, che uscì per predisporre tutto quanto. Andy prese il cellulare e chiamò Gavin e Provenza per avvisarli di quanto accaduto e di aspettare il suo ritorno a casa.

A casa, Sharon trovò Gavin e Provenza e Patrice che la stavano aspettando. Prese in braccio la piccola Ella e si commosse.

“Ciao piccola mia, la mamma è tornata e non andrà più via. Guarda che bella sorpresa mi ha fatto la vita, ci credi. Dico a te piccola, ci credi?” Le diede un bacio e Ella fece una smorfia.

Erano tutti felici di aver riunito una famiglia, ora volevano lasciarli tranquilli e così si congedarono e li lasciarono da soli. Sharon si mise sul letto a riposare, con accanto Ella, nella culla. La mano di Sharon era sul piccolo lettino, come se non volesse più lasciarla andare. Andy era sdraiato accanto a Sharon, che si rilassò e si addormentò, era tanto stanca. Andy rimase a guardare le sue ragazze e sorrise.

"Mi ero perso Sharon. Mi ero perso tesoro mio, per un attimo avevo pensato di perderti e di non trovarti più. Ero rimasto da solo e in una notte così buia cercavo l'unica luce che potesse darmi la direzione, la speranza di trovare un domani migliore. Sei la mia luce del mattino. Ho avuto paura di perderti e mi sono perso lasciando la nostra piccola nelle mani di chi si prendesse cura di lei, finché non mi sono ritrovato e non ho trovato la forza di venirti cercare. Non avrò più alcuna esitazione, starò sempre con voi perché ho scoperto che siete la cosa più importante che c'è nella mia vita. Questa grande occasione che mi è stata data, non la voglio perdere e voglio solo essere felice e rendervi felici.

/

“C’è riuscito quel maledetto! Mi ha portato via mia figlia! Mi ha allontanato da Sharon e adesso anche un giudice gli dà ragione, come se io non contassi nulla! Sono il padre! Sono io che devo decidere!” Il procuratore era infuriato, uscì dalla clinica sbraitando come un pazzo, seguito da Jason che cercava di calmarlo.

“Calma signor procuratore …” Disse Jason accompagnando il procuratore alla macchina.

“Come faccio a calmarmi, Jason?!Perché tutti sta andando a rotoli, maledetto tenente Flynn, ha rovinato la vita di Sharon!”

“Signore si calmi.” Jason aprì la portiera al procuratore ed entrò in macchina e si diressero verso casa.

“Come posso lasciare che le cose vadano in questo modo?! Cosa dirà la gente?! Che non mi occupo di mia figlia, della mia famiglia! Non sono più io, Jason, non sono più io...”

“Non è così signore. Ha fatto quello che doveva fare.”

“Non è stato abbastanza, maledizione, che razza di padre sono?! Che uomo sono se non riesco a proteggere la mia famiglia?!” Silenzio. “Non dici nulla Jason?!” Disse il procuratore arrabbiato.

“Se posso parlare liberamente signore…” Chiese Jason fissando gli occhi del procuratore dallo specchietto retrovisore.

“Certo. Sono curioso di conoscere la tua opinione.” Disse alzando il volto e fissando i due che lo guardavano.

“Signor procuratore, non ha nulla da rimproverarsi, ha fatto tutto quello che un padre fa per proteggere la sua famiglia. Però, credo che il tenente Flynn stia difendendo la propria famiglia e lo stia facendo nello stesso modo in cui ha fatto lei fino ad ora. Si sta comportando nello stesso modo, in questo siete molto simili. Il tenente Flynn tiene alla signora Sharon, mi creda, non ho mai visto un uomo così ostinato e determinato. L'avvocato Raydor non avrebbe fatto la metà di quello che …”

“Ho capito, ho capito! Adesso guida e portami a casa, sono molto stanco.” Disse secco il procuratore interrompendo Jason.

“Certo signore.” Rispose Jason e abbassò gli occhi sulla guida.

Quando arrivarono a casa, il procuratore si chiuse nello studio e disse che non voleva essere disturbato. Gli ultimi eventi lo avevano turbato e per una volta, doveva ammettere che Jason aveva colto nel segno. _Aveva ragione, maledizione!_ Pensò tra sé. Solo che ora che il tenente Flynn aveva riportato a casa Sharon, non l’avrebbe più rivista, era sicuro di aver perso sua figlia e di averla persa per sempre. Si versò un bicchiere di brandy, lo bevve tutto d’un fiato e una lacrima scese fuggevole sul viso del procuratore Michael O’Dywer, ora era veramente un uomo solo che aveva perso tutto.

TBC


	33. Capitolo 34

**Cap. 34**

Era passato un mese, da quando Sharon era ritornata a casa. Ella cresceva, sempre più forte. Erano felici, però un velo di tristezza era sempre sul volto di Sharon, quando veniva accennato qualcosa che riguardasse suo padre.

Purtroppo i contatti con il procuratore generale erano completamente interrotti. Per questo motivo Sharon soffriva molto, aveva confidato a Andy che quando era adolescente, ogni volta che litigava con suo padre, sua madre, diceva: "Sharon vai da tuo padre, fate pace, perché non deve calare la notte sopra le vostre discussioni." Sharon cercava di fare sempre pace con suo padre e finché era una ragazzina, aveva funzionato, ma ora era diventato difficile o meglio impossibile.

Andy le aveva detto di chiamare suo padre e di riallacciare i rapporti, ma Sharon era ancora arrabbiata, diventava subito nervosa e si agitava.

Un giorno Andy, con la scusa di andare ad uno dei suoi incontri AA andò a casa del procuratore generale O’Dwyer, il padre di Sharon.

"Tra tutte le persone che avrei pensato di vedere oggi, lei è l'ultima che avrei mai immaginato di incontrare." Disse il procuratore scuotendo la testa. “Cosa vuole?”

"Procuratore, buona serata." Disse Andy "Non le farò perdere troppo tempo."

"Bene." Disse l'uomo con il volto severo.

"Dovrebbe parlare con sua figlia Sharon. E inoltre mia figlia Ella, vorrebbe conoscere suo nonno."

"Ella…” Il procuratore sorrise “La bambina come sta?"

"Sta bene, cresce e anche alla svelta."

"Sono contento." Disse con un velo di tristezza.

“Ella è sua nipote, lo sa, vero?!” Disse Andy.

“Ho già due nipoti, non ne ho bisogno di un'altra. Sono apposto così. Per quanto riguarda il rapporto con mia figlia, non credo siano affari suoi tenente Flynn.”

“Non sono d'accordo, signore. La felicità di sua figlia è soprattutto affar mio e quindi anche il rapporto tra voi due. Questo fa parte della felicità di Sharon. Non voglio che Sharon si ritrovi tra parecchi anni a doverle dire quanto le volesse bene e magari lo dica davanti alla sua tomba. Questo è peggior rimpianto che un figlio possa avere nei confronti di un genitore, quindi le prego di riflettere su questa cosa.” Disse Andy fissandolo negli occhi. Silenzio. Il procuratore generale, scosse la testa e mise le braccia conserte.

"Lei è un uomo particolare Andy. Non l'ho mai ben voluta, so che Jason ha calcato la mano... ed è ancora qui a parlare della felicità di mia figlia, pur sapendo che non approvo nulla di ciò che avete fatto? Onestamente non la capisco."

"Non mi deve capire, procuratore, può non approvare le nostre scelte, ma Sharon rimane sempre sua figlia e Ella, sua nipote, che lo accetti oppure no."

"Cosa vuole tenente, posso aver sbagliato! Vuole che chieda scusa!? Che faccia ammenda, come voi alcolisti? Vuole che dica mi dispiace?!" Disse il procuratore fissandolo negli occhi e allargando le braccia, come in segno di resa.

"Non voglio nulla di tutto ciò, vorrei solo che provasse a parlare con Sharon. Soffre molto per la sua lontananza, anche se non lo dà a vedere e sono sicuro che la cosa è reciproca." Silenzio. "Per me non voglio nulla, vorrei solo vedere le mie ragazze felici, tutto qui." Disse Andy inclinando la testa e abbozzando un mezzo sorriso.

"Credo che Sharon sia felice, almeno lo spero." Disse il procuratore sospirando.

"Noi siamo felici, però so che per Sharon il rapporto con suo padre è fondamentale."

"Sharon è cambiata, non è più la bambina che faceva di tutto per rendermi felice. Non la riconosco più, sento che la sto perdendo e presto si dimenticherà di me." Il volto del procuratore era triste.

"Adesso è una donna e decide per sè stessa. Sharon non si è dimenticata di suo padre, anzi. Lei è il racconto rimasto a metà, il caso rimasto aperto, il cerchio che si deve chiudere. Sharon pensa molto a suo padre, soprattutto da quando è morta sua madre.” Silenzio. Il procuratore aveva lo sguardo basso, sembrava fosse da un’altra parte. Andy non si perse d’animo e continuò: “Comunque, sappia che tra due domeniche andremo in spiaggia a fare una piccola passeggiata. Saremo sulla spiaggia, vicino al chiosco, quello grande dove ci sono le bandiere.”

“Conosco quel chiosco.” Disse il procuratore alzando lo sguardo.

“Bene, verso le 10 del mattino noi saremo lì. Se volesse incontrare sua nipote e sua figlia, sa dove trovarci. Spero di rivederla, signor procuratore.” Detto questo Andy si avviò verso l’uscita, ma il procuratore lo chiamò: “Andy, aspetta. Aspetta.”

Andy si voltò con il volto stupito, lo stava chiamando per nome. “Mi dica.”

“Perché sta facendo tutto questo? Io mi sono opposto alla vostra relazione, mi sono opposto alla gravidanza e a tutto quello che implicava. Perché è venuto qui?”

“Senta procuratore, so benissimo che non le vado a genio e a dir la verità, la cosa è reciproca.” Disse Andy.

“Molto schietto.” Disse il procuratore ammiccando.

“Allora sappia che sto facendo tutto questo solo perché amo Sharon e voglio vederla felice e se questo implica che ci sia anche lei, ok, sto facendo solo questo per Sharon e per Ella, mia figlia merita di avere un nonno. Ora se non le dispiace, devo andare. Arrivederci.” Si voltò e andò verso l’uscita e tornò a casa. Il procuratore generale, guardò Andy uscire e rimase a riflettere su quell’uomo che l’aveva sinceramente stupito.

Quando Andy rientrò, Sharon gli chiese com'era andato su incontro, Andy rispose che era andato molto bene, adesso era molto più tranquillo.

"Senti tesoro, ho pensato che tra un paio di domeniche, il tempo sarà già più caldo, potremo andare a fare una passeggiata in spiaggia. Pensavo a domenica mattina verso le 10 insieme ad Ella, per fare una piccola merenda vicino al chiosco delle bandiere, che ne dici?"

“E’ una bellissima idea! Sai che quando ero piccola mia madre mi portava sempre lungo la spiaggia a fare delle belle passeggiate?! Sono contenta di questa idea, non vedo l'ora che arrivi domenica!” Sorrise e lo abbracciò. Poi divenne subito seria.

“Qualcosa non va, tesoro?”

“Vorrei parlarti di una cosa.” Silenzio. “Ho fatto richiesta per poter riprendere il lavoro operativo.” “La prossima settimana, terrò i primi test di valutazione ed idoneità.” Disse Sharon seria.

“E’ una bellissima notizia! Provenza mi sta dando il tormento, perchè dice che sono a mezzo servizio, a causa del congedo di paternità. Quindi sarà molto felice di poter lasciare spazio anche a te e di gestire qualche omicidio a Los Angeles.”

“Credo che potremmo alternarci, così da poter gestire Ella e riprendere il lavoro, magari con dei ritmi diversi, però sempre tenendo il nostro lavoro e facendo in modo che Ella possa crescere avendo sempre sia un papà che una mamma.”

“Mi trovi pienamente d'accordo, tesoro. Bene sono proprio contento che tu voglia di tornare al lavoro!”

I test di idoneità di Sharon furono tutti positivi e la settimana seguente riprese il lavoro operativo. Quando Sharon rientrò, il primo giorno la squadra le aveva preparato una festa a sorpresa, davanti alla porta del suo ufficio c’era la scritta “Bentornata capitano!”

Sharon si commosse, non si aspettava così tanto affetto e tanta cordialità. Sapeva che durante la gravidanza li aveva fatti impazzire con le voglie, i cambiamenti di umore e che non era stato facile lavorare insieme. Ora che aveva tutta la squadra al completo ed era tornata al comando era felice … anche se sapeva che qualcosa era ancora da mettere a posto.

TBC


	34. Capitolo 35

**Cap. 35**

Arrivò la fatidica domenica mattina per andare a fare la passeggiata sulla spiaggia, il sole era caldo in cielo e l’aria era fresca: un’ottima giornata per il mare. Sharon era felice, il mare era leggermente mosso, una brezza leggera profumava l’aria, era proprio una splendida giornata! La squadra aveva regalato ad Ella una piccola culla da trasporto, così Andy e Sharon avevano deciso di inaugurarla in quella occasione: un bel pic-nic in famiglia. Andy aveva portato una coperta per Sharon, che si era seduta a guardare le onde del mare, vicino a Ella che stava dormendo.

Stavano chiacchierando tranquillamente e verso le 10 Andy alzò lo sguardo, sorrise e disse: “Oh, ma guarda che bella sorpresa!” Sharon si voltò e vide suo padre avvicinarsi a loro. A pochi passi di distanza, c'era Jason.

“Sharon.” Disse il procuratore sorridendo e avvicinandosi a sua figlia.

“Papà cosa ci fai qui?” Chiese Sharon colta di sorpresa, era l'ultima persona che pensava di incontrare.

“Andy mi ha detto della vostra passeggiata e mi ha invitato, per stare un poco insieme a te e mia nipote Ella.”

“Andrew Flynn ...” Disse Sharon girandosi e guardandolo in modalità Darth Raydor.

“Credo che andrò a fare una passeggiata sul lungo mare, vi lascio tutti e tre insieme.” Andy sorrise e si allontanò e lasciò i due parlare insieme.

"Quindi papà mi vuoi dire che Andy è venuto da te e ti ha detto che oggi saremmo venuti qui in spiaggia?" Chiese Sharon stupita.

"Dalla tua domanda deduco che non te ne abbia parlato, un uomo pieno di sorprese.” Silenzio. “Sì, Andy è venuto a casa mia per dirmi di questa occasione per vederci e così ci ho riflettuto un po’. Beh, credo che sia un brav'uomo e spero che ti renda felice.”

“Andy mi rende felice, te lo avevo già detto.” Silenzio. “Cosa mi dici di Ella?”

Il procuratore si sedette vicino a Sharon e le prese la mano: “Ho riflettuto parecchio in questo periodo, che ha posto una distanza tra di noi. Tengo molto a te Sharon e non voglio perderti. Quindi se Ella è tua figlia, allora sarà mia nipote!” Silenzio. “Ho già perso tua madre e non vorrei mai perdere anche te. Andy tiene molto alla tua felicità e a quella di Ella. So che ho fatto di tutto per oppormi alla vostra relazione, ma ormai sono obbligato ad accettarla.” Il padre di Sharon abbassò lo sguardo: "Siamo entrambi cocciuti, ma credo che un punto di incontro lo troveremo, soprattutto per questa bambina che porta il nome di tua madre e quindi, penso che entrambi potremmo avere un'occasione per riconciliarci. Non voglio perdere questa possibilità." Alzò il viso e sorrise a Sharon che contraccambiò il sorriso.

"E io non voglio negartela papà questa possibilità: sei sempre benvenuto a casa nostra." Disse Sharon commossa, era felice di sentire quelle parole da suo padre.

"Spero che una domenica verrete a casa da me, per un pranzo, tutti insieme.”

“Certo papà, ne saremo molto lieti.”

“Sono felice di parlare con te. Ognuno avrà le proprie idee, però il fatto di poter parlare tranquillamente, mi dà la possibilità di sperare che ci sia un futuro per noi due.”

“Ti voglio bene, papà.” Disse Sharon e abbracciò suo padre. Sharon sperava da tempo di potersi riconciliare con suo padre.

“Ti voglio bene anch’io.” Rimasero abbracciati, finalmente erano riusciti a riallacciare il loro legame di padre e figlia. Silenzio. Quando ad un tratto, Ella fece un verso. “Ghuuu.”

“E questa piccoletta, come sta?!” Disse il padre di Sharon, guardando Ella e toccandole una manina.

“Cresce papà, cresce la nostra Ella.” Disse Sharon sorridendo compiaciuta.

“Posso prenderla in braccio?”

“Certo.” Sharon sorrise e prese Ella dalla culla e la diede a suo padre. “Ecco il nonno …”

/

“Spero non ci sia nessun rancore tra di noi." Disse Jason porgendo la mano ad Andy.

“Nessuno rancore, Jason è tutto a posto.” Disse Andy stringendo la mano dell’uomo.

“Ci tenevo a dire che … mi è dispiaciuto colpirla.”

“Ok.”

“La signora Raydor mi aveva raccomandato di non colpirla più, ma ho dovuto obbedire agli ordini del procuratore, capisce …” Jason era un poco titubante.

"Ah, la signora Raydor ti aveva detto così … comunque è tutto quanto a posto, grazie.” Disse Andy. Silenzio. “Jason, posso farti una domanda? E’ vero che sei un ex Navy Seals?"

"Sì tenente. Sono un ex Navy Seals."

"Ah, ok. Perché mi sembravi il maggiordomo." Disse Andy sorridendo maliziosamente.

"Simpatico. Ad essere sincero, non mi è mai piaciuto, però incassa i pugni davvero alla grande! Le faccio i miei complimenti."

"Detto da un ex Navy Seals, direi che è un gran bel complimento!" Disse Andy sorridendo. “Se mi vuoi scusare, vado a prendere del gelato per Sharon e il latte per la bambina.” Andy lasciò Jason e si avviò verso il chiosco dei gelati. Andy da lontano guardò Sharon e suo padre parlare tranquillamente, il procuratore aveva in braccio Ella, quindi voleva dire che le cose stavano andando bene. Sorrise e decise di prendere il gelato e di scaldare il latte per Ella, prima di tornare dalle sue ragazze.

"Ho preso il gelato per te e il latte per Ella. Penso che tra poco dovrà iniziare a mangiare."

"Tenente mi hai fatto una bella sorpresa!" Disse Sharon in modalità Darth Raydor.

"Non te ne ho parlato, scusami, però ho pensato che potesse essere una grande occasione per entrambi ...”

"Papà se ci puoi scusare, puoi guardare Ella, mentre io e il tenente andiamo a fare due passi giusto per chiarire alcune cose.” Disse Sharon, facendo segno ad Andy di alzarsi.

"Ahi ahi, Andy, mi sa che sei finito nei guai. Quando fa quello sguardo è sicuramente in arrivo un rimprovero." Disse il procuratore divertito.

"Sono sicuro che sarà un gran rimprovero, ma ho agito a fin di bene … credo che potrò sopportarlo." Disse Andy sorridendo.

"Ah, Andy, puoi chiamarmi Michael." Disse il procuratore, porgendo la mano ad Andy.

"Ok, Michael." Disse Andy, felicemente sorpreso. I due uomini si strinsero la mano e Andy e Sharon si allontanarono.

“Andrew Flynn, esigo una spiegazione …”

“Tesoro, volevo solo che tu …”

“Ti amo da morire!” Disse Sharon senza lasciarlo finire di parlare e lo baciò “Sei stato unico!” Si baciarono con passione.

“Grazie! Ti amo anch’io!” Disse Andy quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato.

“Ti devo ringraziare, hai dato una grande occasione ad entrambi. Non è molto, ma almeno è un inizio. Sai che mio padre ci ha invitati a casa sua per pranzo, sei passato di livello tenente, per andare al pranzo della domenica da mio padre.”

“Oh, sono onorato. Basta che non mi lascerai da solo.”

“Non ti lascerò da solo, mai più. E’ una promessa.”

“E’ una promessa.” Si baciarono e quando si staccarono, le prese la mano e si diressero verso il padre di Sharon e Ella. La bimba era in braccio al nonno che stava facendo delle facce buffe.

Mentre stavano tornando, incrociarono Jason. “Andy puoi andare avanti, ti raggiungo subito, devo sistemare una cosa.”

“Certo tesoro, vado da Ella, la salvo dal nonno!” Disse ridendo.

“Jason, possiamo scambiare due parole?” Disse in modalità Darth Raydor.

“Certo signora ...” La voce di Jason, tremava leggermente, sapeva di essere nei guai.

“Cosa ti aveva detto a proposito di Andy?” Silenzio. “Jason, vuoi rispondere alla mia domanda?”

“Suo padre mi aveva dato degli ordini e io …” Jason non finì la frase, si accasciò a terra dolorante, Sharon gli aveva sferrato un forte calcio in mezzo alle palle. Sorrise soddisfatta e disse: “La prossima volta non ti andrà così bene, sono stata chiara?!” Silenzio. “Sono stata chiara?!”

Jason fece cenno di sì con il capo e cadde di lato, cercando di respirare. Sharon si voltò e si diresse verso Andy e sua figlia Ella, adesso aveva sistemato ogni cosa, sorrise soddisfatta, stava per cominciare una nuova avventura.

Fine

Un ringraziamento particolare a Jacilenemns, a cui ho dedicato questa storia e che l’ha ispirata, suggerendo idee e opinioni.

Ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno seguito e letto la storia fino a qui. Vi ringrazio per tutti i commenti e spero vi abbia divertito leggerla come mi sono divertita a scriverla.


End file.
